


Chessmasters

by MoyashiRaita



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chess Metaphors, F/M, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoyashiRaita/pseuds/MoyashiRaita
Summary: She had fallen... fallen so far. Perhaps she was not the ordinary type to find herself in such a place or situation, but this world seemed to desire a girl capable of processing the world in a slightly different way than normal.





	1. First-Move Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _First-Move Advantage -- chess term: The slight (by most accounts) advantage that White has by virtue of moving first._

Today had been a rather pleasant day, by all accounts.

Rena had gotten off work early — due to the lack of customers and over-staffing for said lack — and had immediately run home to utilize her sudden free-time, made better by the fact that she was off-work tomorrow, in the best way she knew how.

Looking around for her slippers after changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Rena took the opportunity to grab her favorite blanket and her laptop. Finding the slippers under her dresser, she rolled up in her blanket and stretched out on the sofa, laptop balanced on her upper thighs as she stuffed a couple throw pillows behind her head and mid-back. Popcorn and tea were already sitting nearby, and Rena smiled as she brought the coffee table a bit closer before balancing her popcorn on her stomach. Pulling up Netflix, she quickly glanced through her current watch-list before shrugging and settling on re-watching Black Butler. 

As her internet lagged slightly, Rena sighed. While waiting for everything to re-sync, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she glanced around her living room, ensuring that all was still in order, with nothing out of the ordinary. A chess board, permanently set up by the window. Bookshelf, filled with manga, classic fiction, history textbooks, language textbooks, and science textbooks left over from her unused degree, minors and electives in college. Dusty electric keyboard — with a few books of sheet music perched on it — in the odd nook between her living room and dining room. Rena relaxed slightly, and turned her attention back to her laptop, where the first episode of Black Butler had begun playing.

Munching on her popcorn and sipping her tea, she watched episode after episode, even after her popcorn ran out and the last of the tea in her teapot was cold. She shuddered at Sebastian’s cold nature, giggled at Grell’s flamboyancy, sympathized with Ciel’s mission, and grinned every time the Undertaker came on screen. By the time Rena’s eyes started to droop to the point of falling asleep then and there, she had finished season one. Glancing at the clock on her laptop, her eyes widened as she realized that it was almost _five in the morning_.

Sitting up wearily and shoving her laptop off to the side, she shuffled to the window and peeked out, noticing that it was beginning to get slightly light out. Rena thought for a moment, then smirked and shuffled back to the couch, plopping down and googling when sunrise was. It was apparently going to be at 6:12 AM, so she pulled up the first episode of season 2, keeping an eye on the time.

The third episode had just finished when Rena noticed it was exactly six o’clock then. Pulling on more substantial shoes, and putting a bit of water in the kettle to heat, Rena ran a comb through her hair and put on a hat to make herself reasonably presentable. Pouring the now-hot water into her travel mug, she glanced at the clock. 6:06. Still shuffling slightly, Rena made her way outside and sat down on her deck, glad that she lived on a hill, that her deck faced east, and that she had no trees or other houses behind her, just open sky above with the main part of the small town she lived in below, with a decent horizon visible.

Drinking her tea, she watched as the sky — currently a pale pink and purple with orange stripes — turn a beautiful robin blue as the sun came up over the horizon. Slipping back into her house, Rena grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter, and stepping back out, took a photo of the still slightly-pink sky and the sunrise on the horizon. Rena smiled as she looked at the photo and took a peek at what time it was. 6:31 AM. All of a sudden, she started giggling uncontrollably. She had stayed up for twenty-four hours for the first time in her life. Even as a teenager, she’d never done such a thing. Still giggling, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh, crisp morning air once more before walking back inside and flopping back down on her couch. Surprisingly, she no longer felt tired. Odd. Shrugging it off, Rena continued with her Black Butler binge, only feeling slightly guilty for being so lazy and fan-girly.

Finishing season 2 around 10:00 AM, she felt her stomach finally growl in protest. Getting up, she made herself some breakfast, and continued watching while she did so, finishing the OVAs and then finding season 3 elsewhere. A little into season 3, Rena stopped, realizing that she _still_ didn’t feel tired, and hadn’t all day. She knew that was slightly unnatural, especially seeing as she’d never stayed up longer than nineteen hours before, and that during her college years. Shaking her head, but unable to shake the odd feeling off, and the hairs on her neck prickling again, she continued on. The third season, plus Book of Murder, was finished around 5:30 PM. Rena’s uneasy feeling continued to grow, as it had all the way through season 3.

Closing her laptop, she made herself some more tea, noticing that this was her last packet. She’d really gone through the stuff in her little adventure without sleep. Sitting down at her chess table — despite her worry as to her mental state — she pulled out her phone and opened up a chess simulation app. Making the same moves on her phone as she did on her physical board, she played against an expert-difficulty computer program. She managed to bring the computer to a checkmate, winning at exactly 6:29 PM.

The uneasy feeling that had been growing steadily for the past thirty-six hours slammed into her, causing goosebumps to run up and down her skin, every hair to prickle, and her vision begin to blur and pulse. Staggering up from the chair she was in, she moved towards the mirror in her hallway. However, as she reached it, she pitched forwards. Throwing her hands out in front of her and closing her eyes with a small scream, she never felt the floor. Instead, she found herself floating. Opening her eyes cautiously, she realized that all around her was black, except for the small speck of blue light directly above her.

Finding that there was air for some reason, she began to kick and claw, trying to reach the light. Surprisingly, she found that she moved along in a similar fashion to swimming, and thus relaxed, making her strokes bigger and her kicks faster. She swam-floated to the blue light, which appeared to actually be a door, made of a black wood carved with designs that radiated the blue light. Feeling much like Alice, she knocked on it, only for there to be no response. Rena rolled her eyes at her silliness before reaching for the doorknob. She turned it, and opened the door, but there was nothing beyond it. Rena paused, unsure what to do.

Then Rena felt as though she was being sucked down a drain. Screaming in terror for the first time since this whole ordeal began, she closed her eyes again, only to land on her back, in something relatively soft with no more force than if she had rolled off her bed onto the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark-grey horse standing over her, saddled in an unfamiliar way.

Sitting up, Rena glanced behind her. She’d landed on a thick bank of moss near a stream. However, what attracted her attention then was the fact that she was wearing brown riding gloves. Startled, she actually paid attention to what she was wearing. No longer in slippers and sweats, she was in a decent-looking riding outfit in forest green and brown, courtesy of the… late 19th century, it appeared. 

A small feeling and voice began in the back of Rena’s brain that said that she was no longer in her world. That voice was only intensified by the fact that she was no longer three-dimensional, but instead, appeared to be two-dimensional. Gulping back her sudden nausea, Rena crawled over to the nearby, thankfully placid stream. Steeling herself for what she might see, she looked into a small, still pool of water. Upon catching a glimpse of herself, she let out a muffled squeak and scrambled back. Pressing a gloved hand to her mouth, she forced herself to relook, and actually examine her appearance carefully.

Rena was, in fact, two-dimensional.

She was also in an anime style.

In addition, her normally pixie-cut, dyed blonde hair had been changed to something more century-appropriate, now appearing to be _much_ longer, her natural chestnut brown, and currently tied up in a bun. Furthermore, her eyes — while normally blue — were now a few shades brighter, similar to the color of the fresh morning sky she’d seen only twelve hours previously. Still, Rena thought as she stared in something between horror and fascination, it could have been worse.

But with the word _worse_ , that voice began taunting her, telling her to get up, grab the horse’s reins, and walk toward what appeared to be the edge of the woods she was in. Rena, in what she thought was possibly the worst moment of her life to date, decided to listen to it. Standing up, however, she stumbled slightly, finding that her ankle appeared to be twisted. Sighing, she grabbed the horse’s reins, calling the horse Dusk, only to stop and wonder how she knew that. Shrugging off the least odd thing to happen today, she walked towards the tree-line.

Scratch her previous thought, this was nowhere _near_ the worst moment of her life, or at least it likely wouldn’t be in the future.

Because what appeared when she walked to the edge of the trees and shielded her eyes from the sudden two-dimensional sunlight was a giant mansion.

A mansion Rena very clearly recognized as the Phantomhive household.

Making what was possibly the stupidest decision of her life — even topping trying to beat her best friend, a bona-fide athlete, in a free-running contest — she began limping down the hill and towards the house, hoping that nothing would go horribly wrong, as it was likely to do.

She was in the world of Black Butler, and there was nothing she could currently do about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip for the Day, Not Followed by Our Protagonist:**
> 
> **When suddenly thrown into a world such as Black Butler, do not move towards the house/guild/pasture that you know, for an absolute fact, stuff goes down in or around. Run the freak away from that place and get yourself a nice job in a bakery or something. Avoid guard dogs, spiders, reapers, and demons for maximum life expectancy.**
> 
> _This is born out of flipping through the internet’s stash of fan-fiction for “girl falls into world, wants to try and fix it, oh my goodness, everyone loves this person and are all fighting over her.”_
> 
> _There will be a few changes though. For starters, Rena tends to be slightly smarter and a lot less reactionary to meeting her favorite characters. Little romance I think, though I have grown inordinately fond of the Undertaker, and Rena is a bit odd as well, so that pairing may sneak in somewhere. Maybe. Probably. We’ll see where it goes. I have tried very hard not to make Rena a Mary-Sue. Good heavens, no._  
>  Originally posted on quotev. :)


	2. Best Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Best Response -- game theory term: best response is the strategy (or strategies) which produces the most favorable outcome for a player, taking other players' strategies as given._

Continuing her slow limp down the hill, Rena began formulating her plan. While the brief thought that perhaps she should simply mind her own business flitted through her mind, she immediately thought of a more interesting plan - to actually try and influence the world. Perhaps avoid some deaths, or injuries. Granted, this might end in her own death, but Rena decided to ignore that voice. Besides, every time she thought about turning around or trying to get on the horse and leaving, her ankle would twist a little bit more, as if the universe itself was deciding where she should go. Rena chose to also ignore that disturbing thought, especially as she was nearing the front door to the mansion.

Noticing a tying post nearby, she secured the horse she had been leading, noticing that there was a bit of fresh hay and a bucket of clean-looking water available. Rena shrugged, and moved them to where the horse could reach them. She patted the creature’s head awkwardly, not sure what else to do for it. Despite her attire, she had no idea how to even mount the horse, much less how to take care of it. The horse did not seem to care that much. 

However, Rena took this opportunity to check over the horse’s saddle and tack, to see if there was anything useful. Two small trunks, tied to either side of the saddle, revealed what appeared to be changes of clothing. A saddlebag revealed three small books, on what appeared to be history, science, and composition, along with a few miscellaneous items, a couple of which appeared to be letters. There was no identification in either of the three books, on either of the letters, or on any of the luggage, so she left it there, and shuffle-limped to the front door.

Reaching it, Rena gave in slightly and gawked at the size of the building for a moment before choking down both her natural fear of the individuals she was about to interact with and her growing need to fan-girl slightly. Raising one hand, she knocked on the door, grimacing as she shifted her weight to her good foot while attempting to appear as though she were standing straight. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door began to swing open. Rena raised her chin slightly and opened her mouth to speak, before realizing who had opened the door.

She supposed she should have expected it. He was the butler, after all.

However, the sudden appearance of blood-red eyes and dark hair still startled her, and she simply stared for a slight second. It is entirely likely Rena would have continued to stare, had her blank thoughts not been interrupted by a deep, smooth voice.

“May I help you?” It asked.

Rena’s senses returned, and she responded, careful to keep her voice even and low, and to remember _exactly_ what she said for the future questioning. “I apologize for this sudden intrusion, but I seem to be lost. My horse was startled and ran into the woods, and I was unable to control her until she calmed down. I saw this manor and thought I might ask directions to London.”

The red eyes looked into hers, slightly suspicious. “May I ask who you are?”

Rena paused slightly, mesmerized by those eyes, but knowing exactly what this butler — _Sebastian_ — was, shoved the feeling down. “I am Miss Theresa Remington, a governess.” Rena had already decided that using a fake name would be safer, and her great-grandmother’s name was the only one she could seem to remember, so that it was. Names had a certain power, after all, and she’d prefer to retain that knowledge to herself, though she still intended to use Rena as a name for the “friends” she made here.

However, fake name or not, the small addition of “governess” caused a slight, though apparent pause in Sebastian. Rena had decided on this occupation, considering her education. While Ciel — likely being at least twelve — would be unlikely to require such a position, the Phantomhive household was not a normal one. Between that and her twisted ankle, it would possibly get her into the house, where she could then hope to impress one or both of the two people who’s opinions mattered in this situation.

Unfortunately, Sebastian seemed to have other plans. “There is a road a mile from here. When you reach it, turn right. London is another six miles beyond that.”

Rena inclined her head in a show of gratitude and curtsied slightly. “I thank you for your assistance.” Rena grimaced inwardly as she dropped into the small, polite curtsey, beginning plan B. As she curtseyed, she allowed her bad ankle to slip out from under her, hoping that Sebastian would be, ahem, _kind_ enough to catch her. Thankfully, he appeared to be in a giving mood today, and as she began to fall — letting out a small gasp as she did so — she landed in his arms.

“You appear to be injured, madam.” It was not said with any sort of concern, more as a statement of fact.

“Yes, I do believe I may have sprained my ankle when I fell off Dusk.” Rena replied.

The butler raised an eyebrow, but did not comment, instead helping her back to her feet and offering an arm to support her. “It would not reflect well upon our household if we allowed a young lady to go on her way injured. I will call one of the servants to attend to it, if you will be kind enough to wait in the parlor for a few moments.”

Rena gave a small smile and another inclination of the head. “I appreciate your concern, but my horse…” Rena managed to keep all sarcasm out of her voice, instead replacing it with fake concern at the end. Thankfully, the butler did not appear to notice.

“One of the other servants will tend to your mare as well.”

Another nod. “Thank you.”

Rena was shortly deposited in a chair, and was given the assurance that Mey-Rin the maid would be there shortly to assist her. Mey-Rin entered a moment later, and the talking began.

“You’re the one that asked for directions after a spill from your horse, yes? We’ll have you fixed up in no time, yes we will!”

Rena offered a smile, gauging where she was in her plan and adapting. “I appreciate it. I did not think it was serious, and was going to wait until I reached London, but it appears otherwise.”

Mey-Rin’s smile dropped slightly, as she shook her head. “Injuries should never be ignored, no! That will only make them worse, yes!” Mey-Rin immediately began removing Rena’s boot, apologizing as Rena gave the appropriate slight grimace, playing up her injury ever so slightly as Mey-Rin quickly examined and wrapped a bandage and some ice around the ankle, proclaiming it to be a mild sprain, that should be better shortly. Rena smiled, even though she was slightly concerned. She needed to stay here long enough to either meet Ciel by chance, or to be asked to stay overnight due to her injury. Heading to London would be her only other choice, and hope to meet Madam Red and move into the proper circle thusly.

Thankfully, the universe appeared to be on her side that afternoon. Sebastian walked into the room just as Mey-Rin finished, bearing a small tea-tray, with Ciel following closely behind. Sebastian set the tea-tray on a nearby table, while Rena attempted to stand to greet Ciel, knowing that to not do so would be a bad idea. However, her bandaged ankle made doing so difficult, and Mey-Rin stopped her. “No, don’t try to stand on your ankle, the young master will understand, yes.”

Ciel sat in the chair across from Rena and nodded slightly. “In this instance, I agree with my maid. You should not treat your injury lightly. Such things have a way of becoming worse if ignored.” Sebastian handed him a cup of tea, and offered one to Rena, who politely accepted, as Ciel took this opportunity to study her. Rena was aware of this, and that Ciel was considering whether she would be useful as a pawn in his game of chess, but chose to appear ignorant of all this as she politely sipped at her tea, which was excellent by itself, but certainly superior to the tea-bags she had used in her world. After a moment, Ciel spoke again.

“I appear to have neglected to introduce myself. I am the Earl Phantomhive. My butler informs me that you are a governess, Miss Remington.”

_Forgot indeed_ , Rena thought with a hidden smile. “I am, my lord.”

Ciel paused slightly, and took a sip of his tea, subtly planning his next move. “Are you currently employed with anyone, Miss Remington?”

Rena shook her head slightly. “I do not. I have been recently released, as the children no longer required my services. The lady of the house decided that private tutors would be… _better suited_ to the children’s needs.” Rena allowed a small note of skepticism, mild annoyance, and hurt into her voice, along with the even, neutral tone. Rena knew _exactly_ what she was implying with that statement, hoped that it would cover any lack of a recent reference letter, and that her tone indicated that it was a false accusation.

Ciel colored ever so slightly, but it was gone almost before it came. “I apologize for bringing it up.” 

_Uh huh, right_ , Rena thought, but only took another sip of tea.

However, Ciel was not finished, as Rena figured. “If I may ask, what do you teach children under your tutelage?”

Rena paused slightly, as she had not expected that question at this point, but recovered. “The younger children I teach reading, writing, and basic arithmetic, as well as beginning their musical education. The older children often begin to study language and history, along with science, which I am fortunate enough to understand enough to teach in addition to the former three.”

Ciel didn’t miss a beat, though his voice had a note of skepticism in it. “Vous parlez plusieurs langues, je présume?” _You speak several languages, I presume?_

Rena smiled, refusing to be caught off guard now. “Je parle couramment quatre, mon seigneur.” _I speak four fluently, my lord_. Rena did not fail to notice the fleeting smile that crossed Sebastian’s face at this little back-and-forth.

Ciel’s calm demeanor was not apparently ruffled, however, Rena noticed a light of actual interest in his visible eye, rather than simple politeness (which she knew he had little of) or cold calculation (which he had plenty of.) “Which four?” He asked, in English once again.

“French, Italian, Latin, and Greek, besides English, my lord.” _The one truth she’d told that day so far._

This did slightly ruffle Ciel’s demeanor. “When did you learn such things, Miss Remington?” He asked, almost demanding.

Rena took a sip of her tea. “My father was an excellent man of reduced circumstances. He insisted that all three of his daughters learn everything they could, and he himself tutored us in several subjects, even those not typically learned by a woman, as he believed that a woman should be as well-educated as a man. After his death, and the prior death of my mother, I took my first position as a governess. My two older sisters had both married, but I had no such offers.” Rena took another sip of her tea, and carefully watched the Earl Phantomhive’s reaction, while still maintaining her innocent air. However, she also monitored Sebastian’s expression, which had remained relatively neutral throughout this whole conversation, despite the shadow of a smile or two when she would knock Ciel down a small peg. _It appears there is little love lost, at least at this point, though appearances are deceiving_ , Rena thought to herself. She was still not sure where she was in the timeline, so she was treading carefully.

Ciel’s next question did not faze her, though it seemed a slight jump from his previous line of questioning. “Do you play chess?”

Rena smiled then, a genuine one, not the small polite ones she had been offering. “My father insisted.”

Ciel did not smile, but the light of interest in his eye became more pronounced. “Sebastian, bring us a chessboard.”

Sebastian bowed. “Yes, my lord.” He quickly returned, bearing a chess set. Chairs were moved closer together, and the board set up.

Rena prepared herself. While she had no intention of winning — such a thing may arouse suspicion, as Ciel was a master of the game — she fully intended to make a point, and give Ciel a distinct challenge while she was at it. 

The game began. Pawns were sacrificed, queens protected their kings, and knights performed their duties admirably. The end was reached within an hour. Rena had lost, however, only three of Ciel’s pieces remained on the board — the king, a bishop, and a knight. Rena herself retained only a rook and her king. Ciel smirked in satisfaction, though Rena smiled as she examined the board.

“Surprising, isn’t it?” Rena asked.

“What is surprising?” Ciel responded, still pleased with his win, which he was well aware was hard-earned.

Rena picked up Ciel’s bishop and held it in her open palm, looking at it. “The bishop. Many seem to forget its importance. As it is significantly weaker than the other surrounding pieces, it is treated as merely a pawn more often than not. Those inexperienced at chess will ignore it, not realizing the damage it is doing until the deed is done. They are focused on the flamboyant knight or the destructive queen, passing over their own resource of subterfuge. Only an expert will use it to its full advantage, working simultaneously with the king and the knight as an option to bring the opponent to an end.” Rena set the piece back in its place softly but deliberately. She looked at Ciel. He had an unreserved look of shock across his features, which he was doing nothing to conceal. Rena felt that her point had been made, though Ciel’s next words (once he recovered, that is) would confirm or deny her success.

Sebastian chuckled slightly to himself. He had watched the game in its entirety, and realized that there was a good deal more to this “Miss Remington” than was apparent at first glance. Even though she was clearly human, if he was one hell of a butler… then she was one _hell_ of a governess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Second Common Sense Tip of the Day, Also Ignored by our Protagonist:**
> 
> **If you chose to ignore the first one and go ahead and talk to people you shouldn’t, then for goodness sake don’t impress them or raise suspicions. Be as nondescript as possible if it won’t end in your immediate demise.**
> 
> _I apologize if the French grammar is off, I am only just beginning French myself, and had to make semi-educated guesses! Also, I don’t play chess myself, to be honest, so… yeah. That bit._


	3. Kriegspiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kriegspiel -- chess: A popular chess variant in which players do not know the moves of the other and determine their moves based on limited information from a monitoring umpire._

Rena settled back slightly in her chair and picked up her cup of tea, refilled by Sebastian during her speech to Ciel. Drinking it, she waited for the confirmation of her success or failure.

Ciel did not disappoint. “Is there a pressing reason that you need to be in London, Miss Remington?”

Rena looked him dead in the eye. “It entirely depends on the reasons for asking, my lord.”

The Earl Phantomhive returned the look. “There are few who understand chess, Miss Remington. I prefer to know who they are and where they stand.”

Rena sipped her tea, a small smirk crossing her face. “A wise move, my lord.”

Ciel watched her a moment, before slouching back in his chair and closing his visible eye. “Sebastian, prepare Miss Remington a room.”

Sebastian bowed. “Yes, my lord.” He left the room, leaving Rena alone with Ciel.

“What are your terms, Miss Remington?” Ciel asked then, opening his eye.

“I have only two, my lord. The first is that I be allowed Sundays off, to do with as I please.”

“You may have them. And the second?”

Rena leaned forwards slightly. “That you will tell me the truth if I ask for it. In exchange, I will not lie to you, and you will have my loyalty for as long as you request it.”

Ciel’s eye widened, and his previously relaxed demeanor stiffened. “The truth is a dark thing, more often than not. You would wish to place yourself in that position, of knowing something than cannot be unheard?”

Rena simply maintained her small smirk, that had been present during this conversation. “Lies are merely a version of the truth, an invention of those who refuse to hear and see what may be already evident. We are above such things, are we not, my lord?”

Ciel chuckled slightly, though it was humorless. “You are more than a governess, I believe, Miss Remington.”

Rena shook her head. “I regret to inform you that I am indeed merely a governess, doing what she can in this world to survive.”

Ciel gave a tiny smirk then. “I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other?”

Rena laughed then. “You have not accepted my second term, my lord.”

Ciel’s face returned to normal, and he slouched once again with a small wave of his hand. “Your terms are accepted. Welcome to the Phantomhive household, Miss Remington.” He rose from his chair. “I expect you early tomorrow morning to begin my lessons. I warn you, I am advanced in my studies further than you may expect.”

_And I’m from the twenty-first century, Ciel._ Rena thought. “I will do my best, my lord. I assume you have books you are already using?”

Ciel nodded. “I will have them sent to your room, so that you may review what I am currently studying.”

Sebastian returned to the room as Ciel finished speaking, with Mey-Rin close behind him. “I have prepared you a room, Miss Remington. Mey-Rin will show you where it is.” 

Ciel nodded. “Thank you, Sebastian.” He turned to Rena. “Good evening, Miss Remington.” Rena tilted her head in lieu of standing, as her ankle still hurt quite badly, though not as much as it had earlier in the day. “Good evening, my lord.”

Sebastian and Ciel left the room then, and Mey-Rin stepped forwards. “I can show you to your room now, if you’d like. Finny took care of your horse and brought your belongings up, yes.”

Rena nodded and offered Mey-Rin a genuine smile. She knew what this young woman had been through in her life, and despite the fact that she would be normally be quite separated from the rest of the household socially, she hoped to make Mey-Rin a friend, since this was not a normal situation. “I would appreciate that, Mey-Rin. I am feeling quite tired from the events of today.”

Mey-Rin nodded and offered Rena support, as her ankle was still injured. They slowly made their way up the two flights of stairs, to the room on the third floor that had been prepared. Rena looked around. It was a lovely room, if slightly darker in colors than Rena would have chosen. The walls were the color of a stormy ocean, and the wood was a darker one that Rena couldn’t identify, but appeared to be oak. There was a lovely four-poster bed, with the comforter the same color as the walls, and the pillows a similar color or a light grey. A large wardrobe stood against one wall, and a mirrored vanity with a cushioned stool in front of it sat nearby. A small bookshelf stood in the corner, and a light grey rug was on the floor in front of the fire, with two chairs of the same stormy ocean color, one of which Rena was sitting in now. The lit fire caused shadows to dance on the walls, causing Rena to shiver slightly as they twisted and writhed like a hundred snakes. 

Mey-Rin didn’t notice, however, and began unpacking Rena’s apparent belongings after inquiring if Rena would like assistance with it. Rena had simply nodded, which was all the permission Mey-Rin required. She chattered on as she did so, hanging what few garments Rena had in the wardrobe, placing a comb, hairbrush and perfume on the vanity, and putting the books on the bookshelf, commenting on everything. “What a lovely dress, yes! You have excellent taste in perfume, Miss Remington!…” 

Rena had to smile at the exuberance Mey-Rin displayed. Rena, in a moment of rebellion, had decided to speak up at Mey-Rin’s compliments toward her dresses, wondering how she’d react. “They are lovely, but I must say, they are quite troublesome to walk and ride in at times. I still remember borrowing a pair of my father’s old trousers once. He was about to get new ones, and so the second he no longer required them, I took them and altered them to fit me. I wore them hunting the next week. Thankfully, it was only the four of us, him and my sisters, otherwise I think he would have died of embarrassment.” Rena pretended to laugh at the “memory,” while observing Mey-Rin’s reaction from behind half-closed eyes. 

Mey-Rin, as was _expected_ , reacted in shock, the smile leaving her face. “A young lady should never wear trousers, no! I quite understand why your father reacted that way, yes!” However, behind her _expected_ reaction, were her eyes. Rena could see that she understood and sympathized, on some level, though it was perhaps dimmed by becoming used to skirts and loving the fact that she could wear them now. 

Rena chuckled again. “It was many years ago. I was only twelve or thirteen at the time. I have not done such a thing since then, as I finally started realizing how much prettier dresses were.” _I still hate them, why’d I have to end up here of all places?_

Mey-Rin’s smile returned then, and she continued to chatter on. Rena had decided that she’d offended the woman’s sensibilities enough for one evening, and simply sat and listened, reflecting on the past forty-eight hours. Finally, Mey-Rin finished with what little unpacking there was, and left, with the promise of bringing up dinner once it was ready. Rena had thanked her and then slipped back into her brown study, staring into the fire.

What was happening to her?

She was the type of person who liked fairy tales and teacups, who enjoyed sunrises on her back porch and beautiful pastel colors, despite her guilty pleasures of anime and manga (and the occasional episode of whatever TV show currently caught her fancy).

And yet, since her arrival in this world, she’d dropped a good deal of that, and instead had latched on to the chess abilities and her original drive that had led to her 4.0 GPA in college and a double major in foreign language and history, with a minor in general science. 

She’d ended up working both in retail and as a barista at the local coffee stand, simply to make ends meet. She’d tried playing piano gigs in bars, but her music had never seemed to catch on. So she went back to the stable, boring jobs.

Now, she was pretending to be a governess in a world that would likely try to kill her at every turn, with a demon butler to contend with and a psychotic child as her employer. And she was _enjoying_ it.

That realization made shivers run up and down Rena’s spine and the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, as they had soon before she’d been thrown into this world.

She was _enjoying_ playing a deadly, _real_ chess game with the Earl Phantomhive. Rena felt sick to her stomach. What was it about this world? Was it the company she was keeping? Was it simply the air itself? Rena had found it hard to breath the moment she arrived, finding the air oppressive, but not because of humidity or any normal scientifically-based explanation. It was as if the world itself pressed down, trying to choke all the life out of a being. Perhaps more worrying, however, was the fact that Rena was slowly finding the atmosphere breathable, and perhaps even _enjoyable_. Rena sat there, feeling more and more sick as the fire crackled and sent shadows dancing across the walls and pawing at the edges of her dress.

She would have to take care, that the world itself did not turn her into the black piece in the midst of white ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Third Common Sense Tip for the Day, Once Again Ignored:**
> 
> **If you've impressed the person you really shouldn't have... there is no hope for you, all you can do is survive at this point, and looking back at how you "used to be" isn't going to help. So don't be depressing, look forwards instead of back. You've only got one pair of eyes. Use them properly.**
> 
> _If Ciel seems OOC, I apologize. I feel that he’d recognize a possible Moriarty to his Sherlock -- if you will -- and would want to keep said individual from posing a threat by keeping them close. I don’t know, that’s just my reasoning. Also, according to the typical social structures of this era, Ciel would typically be too old for a governess, but then again, he’s not a normal child. I realize this chapter is short, but I really wanted to end on the note I did._


	4. Refute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Refute -- chess term: To demonstrate that a strategy, move, or opening is not as good as previously thought (often, that it leads to a loss), or that previously published analysis is unsound._

Rena woke up the next morning to Mey-Rin setting a tea-tray on the table beside the bed. Wait, what? Rena opened her eyes. Mey-Rin smiled. “It is a lovely morning, yes!” Her voice was chirrupy. 

 

Rena stifled a yawn. “I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.”

 

Mey-Rin nodded. “I brought up dinner for you, but you’d fallen asleep in your chair, reading some books, you had. I moved you to your bed, yes.”

 

Rena blushed as she realized that she had also been changed into a nightgown. At least it had been Mey-Rin, another woman. “Thank you, Mey-Rin. Is that breakfast?”

 

Mey-Rin responded in the affirmative, before moving towards the door of the room. “The young master wants to see you in an hour for lessons.”

 

“Very well.” Rena tilted her head to Mey-Rin, in much the same way she would to Ciel or Sebastian.

 

This caused Mey-Rin to stutter and blush slightly. “You don’t need to show any deference to me, no. I’m only the maid.”

 

Rena smiled. “It is simply my way. And you’ve been so kind, it’s the least I can do. Oh, and before you leave, would you tell me what today is?”

 

Mey-Rin gave her the date, but continued to blush and stutter as she left the room, causing Rena to chuckle slightly. She ate her light meal quickly, and glanced through the clothing that was hers for some reason. Rena was able to pick out an appropriate dress with little difficulty. Her hair was another matter. She’d never been good at such things, and so she’d had a pixie cut for a reason. Grimacing, she thought about the images of women from this era that she’d seen, (as well as the hairstyles from the anime) and, after a few dismal failures, settled for a simple bun. It turned out surprisingly tidy, and Rena decided not to mess with a good thing. After making sure she was wearing everything she needed to appear presentable in this era, she sat down to skim the remainder of the books and make a few calculations as to when she was.

 

Mey-Rin had said that it was Thursday, August 2nd, 1888. Rena knew that meant that Ciel was almost thirteen. Interestingly enough, it had been August 1st when she’d left her world. That meant she’d been thrown back in years, not days or months. However, that was less important than the fact that she was likely here at least a month before the events of the manga or anime begun. She’d have plenty of time to establish herself before the events she had memorized begun. Rena sighed, gathered up the books, and moved towards the stairs. She realized that she had no idea where Ciel’s office was, or where she was supposed to meet him. However, she did know where the parlor was, and she could easily guess where a few rooms such as the dining room and kitchen were. As long as she could find one of the three servants — or even Sebastian, much as she would rather avoid him — she could ask where Ciel was. 

 

Rena, armed with that meager knowledge, moved downstairs, limping slightly on her ankle, which was still sore from yesterday, though healing surprisingly quickly. She made her way towards the main part of the house, only to run into Sebastian, coming up the stairs.

 

He bowed slightly. “Good morning, Miss Remington. The young master is waiting for your arrival in his study.”

 

Rena curtsied. “Thank you. May I ask where I might find it?”

 

“It is just down this hall, on the right. I will lead you there myself.”

 

Sebastian turned and moved down the hallway. Rena followed, marveling at how quiet his steps were, almost as if he were weightless. They neared the study, but as they did so, Sebastian spun around and placed a hand on the wall, blocking Rena from continuing and for all purposes pinning her to the wall. His face got uncomfortably close to hers, and she struggled to maintain a calm facade. She was reminded all too clearly why she found a good portion of the fan-girls for Black Butler scary. This was breath-taking for a reason that she wasn’t quite sure was good.

 

“Miss Remington…” She could feel his breath, and struggled against the sudden urge to simply let him do whatever he wanted. “You’re far too smart for a mere governess. However, you seem to interest the young master. Why, I wonder?” One hand came up to touch her cheek, and she turned away from it with a glare. Sebastian smirked. “You have a strong will, as well. I’ll let you be, for the moment. But if I feel that you pose a danger to the Phantomhive household, my word alone will end any employment you have managed to secure here, _permanently_. I believe a chess player such as yourself understands why.”

 

As Sebastian backed off slightly, Rena regained enough of her senses to stand up straighter and respond in the same neutral tone she found herself becoming quickly comfortable with. “I do not see why a butler such as yourself should care what his master does, much less why he would threaten a young woman, merely interested in her own survival. Now, if there is nothing else, I would prefer to not keep my new employer waiting.” Rena turned, and pushing past Sebastian, begun walking down the hallway again.

 

Sebastian followed, still smirking. He was right after all. She was surprisingly unique for only being human. It wasn’t many women who would resist his charm, after all. He made a mental note to watch her, especially when Sundays came around and she had her day off. He’d suggest it to the young master, in such a way as to make it seem to be his idea. 

_______________

After Rena had assessed exactly what Ciel knew of his history and mathematics (and found the latter disturbingly poor, though the former rivaled her own knowledge of events prior to this time), she began teaching him Greek. His knowledge of French was decent, for the moment, and he showed little interest in Italian, though Rena insisted that he learn it eventually. They worked on languages and a few other subjects until lunchtime. Afterwards, Ciel had “some pressing business” to respond to before they began music. However, Sebastian stated that he was teaching the Earl violin personally, as he was a master of the instrument. Rena insisted Ciel learn piano as well. Thankfully, Ciel was only a beginner on the instrument, so Rena easily invented an impromptu lesson, saying that she would acquire some easy piano music on her day off.

 

As they finished all lessons for the day, (Rena had stated that she would like to be done with textbooks and such by two or three in the afternoon. This was easily and happily agreed to, as she was far more adaptable than the tutors previously employed), Ciel had an unexpected request.

 

“You will play piano for me?” It was phrased as a statement, but there was something in his eye that said that it was also a question. Rena paused for a moment.

 

“If you would like. It has been some time since I played for myself, rather than teaching, so I cannot guarantee the quality.”

 

Ciel sat in a chair, slouching back. “I simply wish to hear some music from someone other than myself or my butler.”

 

Rena smiled. “Very well, my lord.” She settled herself in the center of the bench. “Do you have a particular preference as to a piece?” She asked, looking at the nearby stacks of sheet music, all clearly advanced, and she wasn’t sure if any of them were for piano.

 

Ciel shook his head. “Play anything.”

 

Rena tilted her head, and let her fingers hover over the keys for a moment, racking her brain for a piece she’d memorized that was already composed and known by this year. She finally settled on the _Moonlight Sonata_ , one certainly known by this point. She began to play, getting lost in the music, telling a story that she wasn’t quite sure of the words to. She played all three movements, finishing on the last strong note. She glanced over to where Ciel sat, his eye closed. As the last vibrations faded away, his eye opened, and he looked at Rena.

 

“How did you know to play that piece?” He asked, dully.

 

Rena shook her head. “I merely picked a piece I could remember, my lord.”

 

Ciel stood and walked to the door stiffly. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head back to Rena. “That was my mother’s favorite piece. I am glad to hear it once more.” He left, leaving Rena there dumbstruck. She hoped she had not made a fatal error. 

____________

The next two days passed uneventfully, and it appeared the incident with the piano had all but been forgotten. It was now Sunday morning, and Rena’s day off. She dressed herself in an outfit perfectly presentable to walk around London in, but one that would be easy enough to ride in as well.

 

With breakfast eaten and her hair tied into the bun she had perfected (and improved on, with a little assistance from Mey-Rin, and a clever half-truth as to why she was terrible with her own hair), she moved outside, running into Sebastian in the garden. However, he was currently entranced by a stray cat, and Rena suppressed a smile. Rena mildly informed him that she was riding into town, as it was her day off, and that she would be back that evening. Sebastian barely noticed, as engrossed as he was with the cat, who he was now holding. Rena had to walk away before she started giggling at the change in demeanor that a cat caused in the demon.

 

Reaching the stables, she found Finny petting the mane of her horse. He jumped slightly when she walked in. Rena had only spoken to him once in the past three days, and it was a passing greeting when she was introduced to the rest of the household staff. Clearly nervous, Finny managed to stammer out a greeting.

 

“Go..Good morning, Miss Remington. I didn’t expect you to walk in just now.”

 

Rena smiled. “It's my day off, and I was planning on riding into London to do some shopping. Would you mind helping me saddle my horse? Also, please call me Rena. It may seem too familiar, and you are welcome to still call me by my last name when Sebastian and the Earl are around, but I’m getting tired of always being called ‘Miss Remington.’ My friends would all call me Rena, and I quite miss it.”

 

Finny nodded. “I would be happy to help you, Mi.. _Rena_.” He tried out the unfamiliar name and smiled at how it sounded. Rena smiled back. Of all the servants in the Phantomhive household, Finnian was the one she felt the most badly for. Mey-Rin had been _okay_ with her previous work (though she clearly preferred not having to kill people for no reason) and Baldroy _had_ been a soldier (though losing his friends was tragic, certainly), but Finny had never asked to be imprisoned and experimented on.

 

In some ways, he reminded Rena of her own brother. _No, no, don’t think about him_ , she reminded herself as she got her horse’s saddle and bridle. 

 

Finny took them from her, and quickly (but carefully, Rena noticed) saddled up the horse. He led the horse out of the stables and helped Rena mount, something she was quite grateful for. Granted, she had no idea how to actually _ride_ the horse, but Dusk seemed to be relatively docile, which -- considering she was riding side-saddle -- was a blessing. She lightly kicked the horse, something she’d seen in a movie once. Thankfully, it worked, and as Dusk began to trot away, she waved goodbye to Finny, who was watching her go. He waved back before returning to his work, and Rena focused on not falling off Dusk.

 

As soon as she was quite sure she was out of sight, she swung her leg around so that she was riding _properly_ , not in that horrendously uncomfortable “ladylike” position. This seemed to startle the horse slightly, but not enough to cause a problem. Rena reached down and patted the creature’s neck hesitantly. “Don’t worry, just making myself more comfortable. I don’t really know how to ride a horse, to be honest. It’s not exactly something you learn in the middle of a city, y’know.” Rena continued to chat at the horse quietly, using her normal mode of talking, and not the more academic, upper-class language she had adopted for the benefit of the Phantomhive household.

 

It was only about an hour (and one or two minor falls) later that she arrived on the outskirts of London. Clouds were drifting across the sky, and Rena certainly hoped it wouldn’t rain. She didn’t want to spend all night in London, and she didn’t want to ride home in the rain. _Home_. Funny how quickly one could adapt to a new environment, given the right circumstances. 

 

Rena chuckled humorlessly as she found a day-stable to house her horse in. She gave the owner the requested shilling from the small bag of money she had found among her possessions. Odd how almost everything she needed had been provided, as if she’d been in this world all along and had only woken up from a dream of a different life. _Focus, dear. Don’t get involved in pondering the nature of the universe now_. Rena thought to herself.

 

Walking along the street, she was able to find a music shop, where she purchased some piano music for both Ciel and herself and had it sent to the Phantomhive estate. Continuing on, she noticed the shops becoming somewhat run-down. As she was about to turn back to the better side of town, a loud crack of thunder and a sudden torrential downpour caused all sense to leave her and she plunged forwards, looking for the first open shop door she could find. She needed to get out of this downpour before she got run down by a carriage or horribly lost in the back streets of London. While she wasn’t afraid of Jack the Ripper (Rena knew the secret behind _her_ killings), there were plenty of other unsavory characters about.

 

Reaching an old door, she turned the knob and stumbled inside the building, hoping that it was a perfectly legitimate business. Wiping the rain and now loose hair out of her eyes, she took stock of her surroundings. Rena couldn’t see much but… _were those coffins_? Rena restrained herself from facepalming. 

 

Clearly, the universe enjoyed her pain.

 

“Ehehehe… a customer in this weather? Are you here to try a custom-made coffin? They’re quite warm and comfortable~” A high-pitched, grating voice asked, as a coffin — barely visible in the gloom — slid open in the back of the shop, two green orbs glowing as it did. Rena’s heart leapt into her throat. That was _freaking creepy_ in real life. However, she recognized the Undertaker’s voice, and knew that while he was more than slightly… _unstable_ in the manga, it was doubtful he wanted to kill her outright, especially if she could make him laugh. Frankly, he was likely one of the safer people in this whole world. Her hesitation (and slight terror) must have shown, however, because the Undertaker giggled again. “Oh dear, it appears she’s mistaken me for one of my guests~”

 

That snapped Rena back to her senses. “I apologize for the intrusion. Fortunately, I am not here for a coffin. Or perhaps unfortunately, if you want to see it _that_ way…” Rena muttered the last part under her breath. 

 

The Undertaker seemed to hear her though, because he started cackling again. “We’re not too happy with our situation then, are we? There’s always ways out of that, you know~”

 

Rena glared at him, knowing full well that he was likely watching her from under those shaggy bangs of his. “I have no wish to kill my employer, sir.” _That demon, though_... Rena thought, silently this time. 

 

The Undertaker merely grinned. “Perhaps not then~”

 

“If you must know, I came in because of the rain. It caught me unawares, and I picked the nearest unlocked building to take shelter in.” Rena sneezed at the end of this sentence, causing the Undertaker’s grin to fade for a second before returning in full force, complete with giggles. 

 

“Ehehehe… You should get dry soon, milady. It would be a sha~me were you to take ill from this sudden storm. I have a fire going in my sitting room in the back. We can have some tea and biscuits~” The Undertaker didn’t even wait for a response before herding Rena back towards the rear of the shop. Pulling a curtain aside, he shooed her past it. Rena found herself in a surprisingly cozy sitting-room, with a hallway leading off to the right. The Undertaker sat her down in one of the two chairs, before handing her a beaker of tea and setting some cookies that looked suspiciously like dog treats down on the table in front of her. Rena, however, being an adventurous sort, took one. Giving the Undertaker a mildly defiant look, she bit into it. The grin never left Undertaker’s face, but unfortunately, Rena couldn’t see his eyes.

 

Yes, they were legitimately dog treats.

 

They also weren’t entirely terrible. In fact, if Rena was a dog, she’d probably love them. As it was, she finished the rest of the cookie, the Undertaker practically dying of laughter by now. Rena took a sip of her tea, to clear some of the aftertaste, and found that to actually be very good. Not, perhaps, quite as good as Sebastian’s (she had to give the demon that) but still excellent. Rena found a blanket being draped across her shoulders then. She wrapped it around herself and gave the Undertaker a thankful nod as she continued her tea.

 

They sat there in relative silence for a short time, drinking tea and attempting to assess the other. Undertaker, for his part, was actually impressed by this young woman. She’d eaten one of his biscuits, something that very few people would even dream of doing. (He’d noticed she’d not had another, but he’d not expected her to eat one in the first place, so he didn’t really mind.) She was at the very least mildly amusing, and didn’t appear to be afraid of him past the first few moments.

 

Rena was wishing she could see the Undertaker’s eyes. She was a poor judge of intent if she couldn’t see someone’s eyes, so she had to make do with what she understood of the man and what she’d seen today. He seemed to be kind enough (although she had no doubt there were some Bizarre Dolls lying around in his basement), and she suspected he was lonely, as evidenced by the fact that he wasn’t being _quite_ as creepy as normal. 

 

However, that changed once he opened his mouth. “I must say, for being more alive, you act a good deal like my guests~”

 

Rena gave him _a look_. “I was caught in a freezing downpour, and I’m just now thawing out. You expected me to be chatty?”

 

Undertaker’s grin continued. “Well, I was looking forwards to a bit of company, I must admit~ Not many people enjoy my biscuits, ehehehe…”

 

Rena sighed. “I certainly didn’t expect it to _actually_ be a dog treat. However, I must say it wasn’t terrible.”

 

Undertaker giggled as he munched on one of the aforementioned biscuits himself. “I didn’t expect the strange, not-customer to be entertaining. Yet here we are~”

 

Rena rolled her eyes, and noticing that her hair was drying quickly, set about attempting to tidy it up as best she could without a hairbrush or comb. The Undertaker watched (she assumed he was watching, anyways) as she did so. Rena sighed as she failed to get her hair into something presentable and simply let it drop, unraveling it all the way so that it was completely loose.

 

“You know, it looks better that way~” The Undertaker commented.

 

Rena blushed slightly at the compliment. “Perhaps, but it’s not exactly appropriate for a woman to go outside hair flying, is it?”

 

“It’s a good thing you’re not outside then, isn’t it?”

 

Rena chuckled quietly and finished her tea. She glanced out the window and saw that the rain was letting up almost as quickly as it had come. She found herself wishing that it would continue to rain for awhile. In some odd way, she was enjoying the company of this eccentric reaper. She hoped he’d let her see his eyes some day… wait, what was she thinking? She couldn’t just go visiting him. That would be weird. She frowned, which the Undertaker caught.

 

“Ehehehehe… are you disappointed that our time together is ending?”

 

Rena glared at him, but the slight blush that crossed her cheeks ( _why was she blushing?!_ ) revealed the truth. “Of course not. I’m perfectly happy to get back to the Phantomhive estate, thank you.” Rena bit out, before stopping abruptly. _Whoops_.

 

Undertaker leaned forward, very interested now. “Eh? Perhaps I didn’t hear that right, but did you say the _Phantomhive_ estate? That’s a dangerous place to be calling home, milady~”

 

Rena sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. “Yes, I did, and I am aware. I have Sundays off as part of my employment for that very reason. I need a day away from that place every week.”

 

Undertaker leaned back, his fingernails placed together and resting on his mouth. “And you, a young, relatively attractive woman, _happen_ to wander into my shop during a downpour… what are you playing at, Earl Phantomhive?” Undertaker mumbled to himself, clearly thinking deeply. Rena didn’t catch all of it, but had a feeling as to the general gist of his thoughts. She felt the need to assure him of her intentions, that she was not just a pawn in Ciel’s game of chess.

 

“I assure you, my entering your shop was purely coincidence. I am the new governess for the Earl Phantomhive, and I was merely seeking shelter from the storm.”

 

Undertaker tilted his head towards her, giving Rena another flash of green. “You truly believe that, don’t you~ That you are acting of your own free will~” He commented.

 

Rena smirked. “The Earl Phantomhive is playing a game of chess, of this I am aware. If he is truly a master, he will regard me as more than a mere pawn. However, there are chess players greater than him, and there is always the element of fate to be accepted. In this case, I do not believe _any_ chess player could have predicted this outcome.”

 

Undertaker’s grin faded for a moment, replaced by a distinct look of surprise and interest.

 

“So she has claws~ Interesting. Very interesting. I don’t believe I’ve ever asked your name, milady.”

 

“Miss Theresa Remington.” Rena stated, with a strong voice. “But my friends call me Rena.” She added more softly. She realized that having the Undertaker as a friend would be infinitely safer than not, (and she kind of liked the rogue reaper) so she hoped he took the small hint to call her Rena.

 

The Undertaker smiled, not a manic grin like normal, but a real smile. “And I am merely the Undertaker to all, Miss Rena.” He stated, spreading his hands wide.

 

Rena smiled back. She’d known that, but it was nice to hear it from him. She stood up, the rain almost completely gone. “I thank you for your hospitality, Undertaker.”

 

Undertaker nodded, still thinking. “It was nice having some company~ We morticians are a lonely bunch, although our guests do demand a lot of attention, ehehehe.”

 

Rena turned to leave, having folded the blanket and laid it across the back of the chair she had been sitting in. However, as she did so, fingers closed around her shoulder for a brief moment to stop her before quickly moving to her hair, weaving it into what felt like a braid, which was then curled up into a bun. “We can’t have you going outside like that, now can we~” Rena heard behind her, the Undertaker sounding serious, despite the tone he used. The fingers left her head, and Rena turned around, a hand going lightly to her hair as she faced the Undertaker, who had moved to right behind her. She smiled softly. “Thank you, Undertaker. For everything.”

 

The Undertaker remained deadly serious, losing the high-pitched tone, revealing a surprisingly pleasant voice. “Before you leave, Miss Rena, I want to offer you some advice, in repayment for all the laughs.” His hand, with his long fingernails, moved to touch her face lightly, and he bent down slightly, to where they would be eye to eye. “Whatever game you think you’re playing at, to be involved with the Phantomhive house… resign now. Run, and don’t look back.”

 

Rena closed her eyes. “I don’t think that’s an option anymore.” She admitted. “I’m already in reserve, to be played at the opportune moment.”

 

The Undertaker dropped his hand, and straightened back up. “I just hope you don’t end up in one of my custom-made coffins as a result.”

 

Rena sighed, opening her eyes. “I certainly hope I don’t as well.”

 

The two looked at each other for a moment longer, contemplating the other’s lives and how they were both entwined in this story before the Undertaker returned back to his signature grin and high-pitched voice. “Come back soon, dearie~I’m almost always here on Sunday afternoons, unless there’s a funeral.”

 

Rena smiled thinly, unable to return to jovial spirits as quickly as the Undertaker had. “I will certainly try to find my way back soon.” She left, waving goodbye. Peeking out on the street, she made sure nobody was around before slipping out, walking quickly back to the stables where she had stored Dusk for the day.

 

The Undertaker watched her go, grinning until she was out of sight. His face dropped then, and he stared into the fire, contemplating that afternoon’s events. He ran his hand through his bangs, sweeping them back and revealing the bright green eyes of a shinigami. _I truly do hope you don’t end up burned by this game you think you are a player in, Miss Rena_. The Undertaker sighed, and dropped his bangs back in place, his grin returning, and the humorous side of all this hitting him, causing him to giggle. _She will make a lovely guest, if Phantomhive sacrifices her in his game_. Despite the small feeling that he would — surprisingly — prefer this not happen, the giggles this brought returned his good mood and he swayed off to go work on his latest guest, a young woman with her womb removed. It was fascinating, and _definitely_ something to get the young Earl involved with. 

____________

Rena made her way back to the Phantomhive house, arriving back soon before sunset. She unsaddled her horse, only to have Finny walk in a moment later. “You’re back, M…Rena!” Finny caught himself. “We were all worried about you.”

 

Rena smiled at him. “Thank you for your concern. I was merely late arriving because of a strong rainstorm while I was in London. I had no wish to ride home in the rain, and so took shelter in a bookstore until the rain abated.” Rena had no intention of telling them she’d spent the afternoon with Undertaker, and she did not doubt he would keep silent about it as well.

 

Finny — _ever trusting_ — did not even consider that she might be lying, and smiled broadly. “That sounds like a wonderful afternoon. I’ll take care of Dusk for you, if you want to go and eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

 

Rena laughed. “I am, a little. Thank you, Finny.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Finny turned his attention to Dusk, and Rena walked into the house, pondering the Undertaker’s advice.

 

He was right, after all. She shouldn’t have gotten involved. But she was, and she could only hope she didn’t end up as one of his “guests” too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fourth Common Sense Tip of the Day, Partially Taken by our Protagonist.**  
>  **Hopefully you’ve found a decent bakery nearby by this point, within screaming distance of the person you know for a fact is perfectly capable of protecting you if stuff goes down, which by this point you know it will. Make friends with them and hope they’re not completely insane.**
> 
> _I was legitimately giggling the entire time from the moment Rena entered the Undertaker’s shop until she left. He’s just so much fun to write! Teehee. We're getting to established events next chapter (this will follow a somewhat blended manga/anime timeline), so stay with me!_


	5. Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Develop — chess term: In the opening, moving a piece from its original square to make it more active. To redevelop a piece means to move it to a better square after it has already been developed. Efficient, effective development of one's pieces is one of the key objectives of the opening phase of the game._

As Rena fell into a relatively predictable pattern of living, a full month passed. Reflecting, Rena thought about the lessons, terror, and blessed Sundays off that the month had contained.

 

At the Phantomhive estate itself, Rena had learned her pieces well. Yet despite her plans for pure survival, she found herself actually befriending the household. She would help Finny in the garden, planting flowers and trimming trees, or simply keeping him company while he did so. (She had also, in a burst of spontaneity, helped him build a bird feeder, which was now hanging on a branch well away from the house where only the two of them knew its location.) Rena had made Finny trust her.

 

With Baldroy, she listened to what stories of the war he was willing to tell, sharing in return her father’s stories of his experiences (all true, though the dates were changed). Often, though, they would simply end up sitting outside, Baldroy smoking while she read something out loud. A quiet, slow-paced relationship that she knew was the exact opposite from his life as a soldier. Rena had made Baldroy relax around her.

 

Mey-Rin had been the easiest. Social codes had been set aside in favor of the fact that there was another woman in the house, and Mey-Rin had quickly told Rena all the things that the others didn’t realize Mey-Rin knew. Rena had made Mey-Rin someone who would confide in her.

 

None of this had helped Rena assess the particular timeline she was in, but it was still interesting to hear the stories from the individual themselves, and not from a manga page or anime episode. Mey-Rin had even agreed to teach her the basics of handling guns, something Rena had asked for following an attack on the mansion, in which she had nothing to do but sit with Ciel in a safe-room on the top floor of the mansion. While she had not minded that, she would have preferred to be able to defend herself and Ciel if necessary, even knowing that Sebastian was only a sentence away from Ciel. There was no guarantee he’d be willing to protect Rena too.

 

The only unknown piece within the household (much to Rena’s discomfort) was Tanaka. She had no clue how he felt about her, with his ever-present response of “ho, ho, ho.” However, Rena knew that Tanaka was quite wise (having now served two generations of Phantomhives), and was deceivingly adept at both his former butler duties and protecting the mansion. If he had not voiced an opinion, it was unlikely that he was disturbed by her presence, or (a slightly more concerning thought) was simply biding his time. She’d sat down to tea with him a few times, talking to him about how she was fitting in (truth), how much she missed her parents and family (half-truths, mostly), and her concerns over this job (changed reasons, but only slightly fake). His response was predictable, but comforting, especially as Rena suspected he knew more about the household and Sebastian than he let on. Overall, it was not those four pieces that concerned her.

 

No, it was Ciel and Sebastian who she truly worried about.

 

Ciel, of course, was the Earl Phantomhive, the Queen’s Guard Dog, and Rena greatly suspected that if he became aware that she possibly knew much of his future, he would have no hesitation in ordering Sebastian to get the information out of her, one way or another. Rena had found that his drive for revenge ran deeper than she had ever suspected when she was only reading and watching these lives unfold. So she tread cautiously, allowing herself to mesh with the household, slowly letting Ciel acclimate to her presence. She was under no delusion that he would ever trust her as much as he did Sebastian (for obvious reasons), but she was determined to get as close as possible.

 

Yet such things must be done carefully, and so Rena never pushed Ciel, instead choosing to simply exist in his proximity. It had begun to work its magic after two or three weeks. At first, Ciel had asked her to play chess with him one evening after she had played piano for him upon request. That one evening had turned into a second, a third, and a fourth. A week later, and the two were playing chess together nearly every night. They often sat in silence, as Ciel preferred. However, he would occasionally and rather abruptly ask a question some nights, which would spark a short discussion (mostly in riddles and half-answers, as suited both.) They were rarely personal (and if they were, Ciel refused to talk about himself, preferring to hear about Rena, who by this time had woven together a rather complex life.) Her answers always had an element of truth to it, to make it all the more believable. Rena still dreaded the day that Ciel became suspicious, however, and sent Sebastian to investigate.

 

Yes, Rena had lied about never telling Ciel a lie. However, she reasoned that if he called her out on it, she could always “admit” to having a life similar to one of the other servants, something she had no desire to discuss. But he never did, and so the half-truths continued.

 

Which half was the truth? Rena wasn’t even sure anymore, to be honest. She remembered her life back in her world, to be sure. But her constant fiction had become cemented in her mind, fake memories to go with her fake life. She could picture her two “sisters,” easily based off of her best friends. Her father and mother, transposed to the 19th century. Her brother… actually, while she had let it slip that she’d had a brother, she had immediately clammed up, refusing to speak on it more. Ciel had graciously allowed her that, especially when she allowed three small tears to roll down her face. He had immediately started blushing and stammering, dropping the subject and turning his attention back to the chess game, making a poor move in his distracted state.

 

Rena had won that game.

 

The chess games had turned into dinner every Thursday night, and the relationship between the two thawed out, at least on the surface. Below, Rena suspected there was an iceberg, ready to tear them apart should Ciel learn of her true nature. So she continued to tiptoe, trying to turn into someone Ciel at least marginally trusted. She needed him to do so, to believe she was a piece in _his_ game of chess.

 

Rena was unsure as to where people stood in her game, though hers was one of survival, rather than revenge. It scared her, sometimes, when she would find herself staring at the twisting shadows which were rapidly becoming familiar. She would find herself thinking of her new friends and acquaintances as chess pieces. Yet she knew she was not playing with a full set — there were still many people whom she had not met. 

 

Yet even as Ciel thawed slightly, the live coals which were Sebastian Michaelis still caused concern.

 

From the moment she had stepped into the Phantomhive mansion, she knew Sebastian had kept a suspicious red eye trained on her. On her third Sunday out, she had sensed him following her, and she’d stopped near an alleyway. Looking down it, she had stated, quietly — but in no uncertain terms — to abide by the agreement between her and Earl Phantomhive, that Sundays were hers to do with as she pleased, no questions asked. She had immediately sensed his withdrawal, and had continued on. In a calculated risk, (and as a slight apology for calling him out like that) Rena had subtly slipped him some catnip for the cats she knew he kept in his room the next day. His eyes had widened, and Rena had only smiled knowingly. That small event had temporarily caused more suspicion from him (on top of the small concern he felt from her noticing his presence on Sunday), but as Ciel failed to comment or yell at him about keeping cats in the house, Sebastian’s distrust of this sentiment had dimmed with each instance of Rena bringing catnip back from London.

 

On top of this, he had seen her petting a stray cat once, and the tilt of his head showed some interest in the fact that she seemed to like cats herself. Rena had smiled at him in a friendly way when she noticed his presence (despite her terror at suddenly having the demon standing next to her). “I used to slip out to the stables to cuddle the cats that lived in there.” Rena had explained. (Only a half-truth, again. While they had not been outdoor cats, her family kept at least three cats when Rena was growing up.) 

 

Sebastian’s obvious suspicion had continued to die down with these events, but she knew that the slightest misstep would cause that suspicion to flare back up, ready to burn her. She still treated Sebastian as one would any flame — with respect and caution. He was something that could not be manipulated in the same way as others. So they were generally civil to each other, though the knight and the bishop failed (and perhaps refused, to some extent) to see entirely eye to eye.

 

Outside the Phantomhive household were many variables which had yet to be explored. Rena did not know entirely who existed in this world (as she had two separate timelines to consider), but she knew that there were four or five constants she had not integrated into her game of survival, and a few opponents to consider. Claude and Alois, (who would both be likely to kill her without hesitation); Madame Red (who would likely die, unless Rena’s presence had massively changed the timeline); Lau, with his “businesses” and Ran-Mao, his “sister” (personal assassin); Grell (along with the rest of the reapers by extension); and the Midfords, specifically Elizabeth. 

 

Rena shuddered at the thought of Elizabeth. The girl was a fascinating person, one that Rena suspected would be important to her survival. But if she was disliked by the girl, if she felt Rena was a threat to her beloved Ciel… Rena knew exactly how skilled she was with a blade, and becoming one of Undertaker’s “guests” remained an unsatisfactory end to her game.

 

The thought of Undertaker brought a smile to Rena’s face. Her Sundays out had — without fail — brought her to the Undertaker’s shop, which was situated in a part of town with very little traffic, so her visits remained unknown. She wasn’t quite sure how she had managed to make it there in the rain, but she chalked it up to destiny, fate, whatever one wished to call it. Those afternoons were some of the most entertaining she had in this world. Slowly, she was befriending the Undertaker, knowing that should she end up in trouble, only good things could come from having the most powerful shinigami on her side (or perhaps she was on _his_ side. Her perceptions seemed to break down around him. Rena could only assume it was the lack of visible eyes.)

 

Certainly, her first voluntary visit had surprised the Undertaker. Rena chuckled remembering it. He had popped out of his coffin, giggling about having a customer and custom-made coffins, only to stop short when he saw that it was Rena. Genuine surprise had crossed his face before it was replaced by a grin. 

 

“The governess came back~ I must say, I didn’t expect I’d made that much of an impression, ehehehe…”

 

Rena gave him _the look_. “It was this or the bookstore. I still feel that the bookstore may be a better choice.” The Undertaker looked slightly disappointed, so Rena amended that statement, her traitorous face coloring ever so slightly. “Although, the company here is a good bit more lively than the bookstore.” She added quietly. 

 

The grin returned then, and Rena quickly found herself in the back of the shop, sitting in the chair she’d been in before, with a beaker of tea in her hand. The Undertaker placed a container of the dog biscuits in front of her with a grin. “Eat up, dearie~” He taunted.

 

Rena, finding herself with a passive-aggressive nature around him, defiantly ate one, which caused the Undertaker to laugh nearly as much as it had the first time. 

 

“I’ve never found someone who will eat those more than once~” He gasped out. 

 

Rena simply sighed and shook her head at his amusement, which caused more laughter.

 

Once he recovered, they chatted about everything and nothing. Where she was from (she recited her half-truths, which she knew by heart now), where he was from (she didn’t know if he was lying or not, but the truth about his nature certainly didn’t come up), how working in the Phantomhive mansion was (he kept silent on his opinions of the family, though she sensed his concern for her well-being), if any interesting bodies had come through (Rena had taken a full year of biology classes), what other interests she had (she admitted to a fascination with graveyards and what you could find out or imagine about people by their tombstone, something the Undertaker appreciated), and how he had gotten into being an undertaker (which he had admitted was a “career change” when he got tired of dealing with the living, something Rena had smirked into her tea over). Rena had slipped out a few hours later, leaving the Undertaker giggling hysterically over nothing in particular.

 

Visits after that had gone much the same, though the Undertaker was rapidly becoming accustomed to her dropping by, and often didn’t bother to be in his coffin when she would walk into the shop. (Rena wondered if he was able to sense individual presences approaching.) Along with that, he would genuinely offer a biscuit with no teasing in recent visits. Rena had quickly found herself becoming strangely accustomed to the odd flavor of the treats, and began to associate the slight cinnamon taste with the Undertaker’s shop, a fact which she kept well hidden.

 

Putting all thoughts of the strange man out of her mind, Rena turned her attention back to the mansion and its inhabitants. She had the uneasy feeling that events were rapidly evolving, and the period of which she had knowledge was about to start. It was early September now, and the Jack the Ripper cases were beginning to make it into the newspapers, though they were not headlines yet. Unfortunate — but disconnected — murders, Scotland Yard still said. 

 

Reviewing events prior to that case, Rena realized they had not had the corrupt businessman for dinner yet.

 

Rena suspected that would happen soon, and she was proven correct the next morning during lessons with the Earl Phantomhive. They were studying history when Ciel had off-handedly mentioned that a Mr. Damiano was coming for dinner that evening, and that he would like Rena to be in attendance both before and during dinner. Rena had tried to protest, though she was pleased he trusted her to be there (or perhaps needed, she amended internally).

 

“But my lord, I am your governess, not a lady of high standing. Would it not be… _odd_ , for me to be present?”

 

Ciel waved it aside. “Few people are aware that you are teaching me, Miss Remington. All I have to do is instruct the staff to treat you like a guest for the evening, and with that, you are a friend of my late parents, come to see their son. Besides,” here, Ciel got a hard look in his eye as he looked directly at Rena. “I have excellent reason to believe that he has not done his duty as an employee of my company. I would like someone else there who understands people the way you do.”

 

This last comment surprised Rena. “I do not pretend to understand an individual person any better…” Rena tried to deflect, but to no avail. Ciel cut her off with a smirk. 

 

“Ah, ah, remember our terms, Miss Remington? I recall you stating that you would not lie to me, especially as ‘lies are merely a version of the truth, an invention of those who refuse to see what is already evident,’ if I recall your words correctly, do I not?”

 

Rena shut her mouth, partially because she had no response, and partially because she was surprised he remembered her words so clearly. Ciel noticed, and the smirk became bigger. “I _am_ aware that you appear to be capable of understanding a person’s intent more clearly than most. You have used it on all of us at one point or another, I believe. However, you also swore loyalty to me, and the other staff all appear to like you, so I continue to assume you have not used it for ill intent.”

 

Rena regained her voice then, looking down. “I am sorry, my lord. I have had this ability ever since I was a child, and I assure you I have never used it for a dishonest reason.” One of the very few _full_ truths she had given Ciel in their time together. She’d had it ever since her brother… left. Rena refocused on Ciel, who was watching her intently. Once again, she hoped a fatal mistake had not been made.

 

Thankfully, it did not appear that it had. Ciel had slouched back, closing his eye. “Everyone in my employ has some ability they prefer not to discuss, though I generally have to go searching for them. They do not often turn up on my doorstep, ready to play chess.” 

 

If Rena didn’t know better, she’d almost assume Ciel was teasing her slightly. She allowed a smile onto her face. “I do not imagine many people would be willing to play chess with a master such as yourself, seeing as how they would be nearly guaranteed to lose. Now, shall we continue with lessons?” Rena successfully changed the subject, and the day continued on. 

 

Once, Sebastian had brought a light snack, only to get in a brief argument over bringing Ciel sweets. Rena had calmly agreed with Sebastian's point of view, knowing she was in good enough standing with Ciel to risk irritating him, but that gaining Sebastian’s good opinion (or simply a better opinion than he likely currently had) would possibly save her life someday, even taking into account the demon’s somewhat sociopathic nature. The only part of the incident that caused Rena to feel uncomfortable was Ciel’s sudden backing down, only to give Sebastian an order.

 

“Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway…” Ciel trailed off for a second, and the temperature in the room dropped from simmering to freezing faster than Rena would have thought possible.

 

“Yes?” Was Sebastian’s response, hiding his boredom. If the temperature hadn’t dropped before, it was frigid now.

 

Ciel continued with a flat voice, one unnatural even for him. “Take it down. I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now.”

 

“Consider it done, my lord.” Sebastian left, leaving Rena alone with Ciel, who was simply staring out the window, lost in thought. Rena did not have the heart or the motivation to disturb him, and after that small display of power and resulting climate, she felt the need for a more temperate location. So she slipped out, leaving an unnoticed note on Ciel’s desk telling him to read a few pages of one of his books before dinner, and that they would discuss it tomorrow. Rena figured she’d see what the servants were up to, and if she could lend a (useful) hand somewhere.

 

What she found was Sebastian chewing out the three, who had all managed to create massive messes and disasters in their respective areas. Rena slipped into a kneeling/sitting position next to Tanaka, who gave her a quiet “ho, ho, ho” in response as Rena noticed an extra teacup nearby. She sipped at the warm liquid as she watched Sebastian remain surprisingly calm in the face of ruin. 

 

“Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like…” Sebastian glanced over, only to see both Rena and Tanaka sitting there quietly sipping tea in a traditional Japanese fashion. Rena held up her teacup and gave a tiny smile to Sebastian (much as she still disliked the demon in general, despite his cooking ability), knowing exactly where his thoughts were running. A subtle hint of surprise ran across his face before realization set in. “Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand?…” He barely spared a second glance at Rena and Tanaka, though she suspected he was as close to gratitude as he was capable of being. For some odd reason, the thought didn’t comfort her. She just wondered if he still wanted to kill her.

 

The afternoon passed relatively uneventfully after that, though Rena insisted Ciel finish his lessons for the day, something that the Earl was not pleased about. He stated that if she was going to make him finish his lessons when other business was more pressing, that she had to help entertain their guest on top of confirming Ciel’s suspicion of the man. Rena sighed and agreed to flirt with Mr. Damiano for the evening.

 

Rena was regretting that decision heartily. Damiano had arrived soon before dinner, and was quickly escorted to the drawing room where Ciel and Rena were waiting. Upon seeing Rena, he had immediately turned into a slimy flirt, only restrained by the fact that he was there on business. Rena was currently smiling and pretending to be interested in their conversation, very much aware of the sleazy looks Damiano was giving her, paired with the mildly amused ones from Ciel. _At least_ someone _thinks this is funny_ , Rena thought to herself, once again hiding a grimace as a hand was lightly placed on her own, forcing her to look at the man. Rena forced herself to smile as the talk continued.

 

“The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff.” Damiano was saying.

 

Ciel seemed unimpressed and distracted, though Rena knew he was listening carefully. “Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn.”

 

“Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would—“ Damiano was cut off as he tried to continue.

 

“Go on. It's your turn.” Ciel stated. Rena shuddered as the hand moved up her arm. _If Sebastian doesn’t kill this guy, I will_. Rena was starting to understand Ciel’s discomfort when dressed as a girl.

 

“Oh, yes. I just spin this then. Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion?…” Rena tuned out again to preserve her sanity as the hand continued towards her shoulder. She didn’t tune back in until the hand was removed as Ciel spoke, clearly finishing a conversation she had missed, though she vaguely recalled what had been said.

 

“I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again. Your body is burnt by raging flames.”

 

Thankfully, (as Rena sensed the hand try to move back) Sebastian took that moment to knock and enter the room. “Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served.” If Rena had hated the demon before, her opinion of him had just raised considerably.

 

Damiano, distracted by the promise of food, had retracted the slowly creeping hand. “Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord? Miss Remington, if I may?” He added the last question while offering an arm as he stood. 

 

Rena was saved from _that_ horror by Ciel taking her other arm in a nonchalant fashion, much to the obvious disappointment of Damiano. “Very well, we'll finish the game later.”

 

“Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I’m going to lose.” Damian tried to brush off the game, much to Ciel’s well-hidden displeasure.

 

“I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through.” He turned to leave, Rena following, only to hear Damiano mutter something under his breath about “childish.” Ciel stopped short, and Rena, having slightly fewer scruples (especially after the man’s behavior that evening), turned her head, regarding Damiano with a look that condemned his lack of tact. 

 

Damiano scrambled to explain, only digging his grave deeper in Rena’s mind. “Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important…Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers…”

 

Rena simply turned her head away, suddenly finding the architecture of the house fascinating as the small group made their way outside. Thankfully, once seated at dinner, Rena found herself placed squarely between Ciel and Mr. Damiano, but far enough away from the man to keep his hands off her. Rena sat quietly as tuned out a good deal of the conversation, choosing instead to keep an empty smile on her face and maintain a calm facade as she began eating her dinner.

 

Unfortunately, this caused her to miss Mey-Rin’s reaction to Sebastian’s proximity, and she noticed Mey-Rin’s awkwardness too late. Rena sighed inwardly. It was unlikely she would have been able to do anything about it — especially as she was a “guest” this evening — but she would have liked the option of saving the poor woman from some embarrassment. The tablecloth was suddenly whisked out from in front of her, and Rena cast a mild glance toward Ciel, who was maintaining a neutral expression while Sebastian was frowning slightly. Rena couldn’t see any of the servants.

 

Damiano looked up. “Oh? Where did the tablecloth go?” He took this opportunity to give Rena a flirtatious look, which she did not miss and had to repress the urge to throw up.

 

“A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it.” Ciel continued eating.

 

Sebastian looked smug. “Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure.”

 

“Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired.”

 

“Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants.” Ciel, looking up, also took the opportunity to glance at Rena with some superiority. Rena promptly returned the look with one of irritation, conveying that she did _not_ appreciate the implication that she had acted as Ciel’s servant that evening. He simply smirked and looked down again.

 

Sebastian, subtly taking the last word, bowed. “My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler.” 

 

Ciel gave a soft “hmmph” as Rena hid a smile. However, the rest of dinner went smoothly and uneventfully, and they were soon back in the drawing room, Rena unfortunately sitting near Damiano once again, who was attempting to weasel out of the game and into a contract. Fortunately, Ciel was having none of it.

 

“Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset.” Rena, having spent a month in close proximity to Ciel, knew full well that he was already angry, but bit her tongue as she felt a hand on her side.

 

“No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?”

 

They were once again interrupted by Sebastian, and the hand was removed.

 

“I've brought some tea for you, Mr. Damiano, and Miss Remington, my lord.” 

 

Rena thought quickly. While she wasn’t particularly fond of Sebastian, and hated to ask a favor of him, she was quickly finding him the lesser of two evils in this particular situation. Damiano was worse in real life than he ever was on a screen. However, she was broken out of her thoughts by a quiet question from Ciel once Damiano had excused himself from the room as Sebastian poured three cups of tea.

 

“I am correct, am I not?” Ciel had no need to elaborate.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Rena said, between gritted teeth forced into a smile. She had gotten one too many looks in those eyes throughout the evening. Ciel smirked at her response, but returned back to his typical cool demeanor as he asked Sebastian a question about the tea, reacting with dislike. Rena took a sip and had to agree with Ciel’s poor assessment of the liquid, though she suspected it was slightly tainted by the man it had been brought for as well. 

 

Ciel frowned slightly as he spoke again, Rena having missed what was said before in her own test of the tea. “We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy.” Rena, despite discomfort with the look in Ciel’s eye, also felt a need to show “Phantomhive courtesy” to the man, something that caused unrest in her mind.

 

“Yes, my young lord.” Sebastian turned to go, and Rena quickly excused herself to follow him. They stepped out into the hall, and Sebastian turned to her.

 

“Yes, Miss Remington?” He sounded bored and mildly annoyed.

 

Rena stood up a little straighter, and looked Sebastian dead in the eyes. “Is there any way I may assist with our _hospitality_?” She wasn’t quite able to keep the bitter tone out of her voice, causing Sebastian to smirk.

 

“I see our visitor was unable to impress either of our chess-masters this evening. He must be a very poor player indeed.” Sebastian mocked. 

 

Rena frowned. “He is not a player at all, merely a child pretending to be one.” Rena shoved the growing unease in her mind down to a corner, telling it to _be quiet_. This was her personal revenge for the humiliations this evening — and after all, Damiano didn’t _die_. Rena tried to justify her possible future actions, only succeeding in a slight degree.

 

Sebastian cocked his head, the smirk never leaving his face as he leaned closer. “I see… the innocent governess has started to become dangerous. It’s an _excellent_ thing that it’s not directed towards this household.” Sebastian whispered the last part close to Rena’s ear before giving her personal space back.

 

Rena resisted the now-familiar urge to simply give in, taking a step back instead. Sebastian clearly did not trust her, even after a month and their mutual love of cats. However, Rena did feel some odd comfort knowing where the Knight stood.

 

Sebastian shook his head then. “Much as I find your enthusiasm… cheering, you are unable to assist in this matter. You should stay in the drawing room with the young master.” With that, he bowed and strode away.

 

Rena huffed slightly and returned to the drawing room, Ciel’s eyes following her as she sat down. He seemed to know her mind, but did not comment, instead gazing out the window as he waited for the imminent sounds of terror. Rena, despite her own wrathful mindset, once again reflected on how chilling Ciel’s wrath was. It did not visibly flare up, only to cool quickly. No. It simmered beneath the surface, ready to lash out quietly and quickly at whoever dared to raise the lid of the pot.

 

So they sat there in silence. They did not have to wait long before the sounds of screaming filled the night. Ciel turned his eyes to the door. “What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter.” He snorted. “What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?” Ciel mused to himself as Rena turned her eyes to him. 

 

Ciel looked her in the eyes, causing Rena’s hair to prickle, though he was speaking of Damiano and not her. “I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip of the Day, Not Ignored:**  
>  **Don’t tick off the people you work for. Do whatever they want (within reason) and don’t make them suspicious. Also, while lying is bad (too much to keep track of) don’t tell them everything you know. Keep yourself useful.**
> 
> _Another 5500 words, good grief. I know this chapter is kind of bridge-y and boring, but this is not my favorite episode/chapter set. Plus, I really wanted some character reflection from Rena’s thoughts (Finny and Baldroy’s relationships with Rena will be explored at a later date) before stuff starts really happening (though let’s be honest, this is mostly a character story, not an action one.) Unfortunately, we’re getting into the bit where I am forced to use some established dialogue, but I am trying to keep it to a minimum. I hope the next few chapters will be less awkward as I figure out the best way to weave it in._


	6. Fool's Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fool's mate -- chess term: The shortest possible chess game ending in mate._

“Oh, Miss Remington?” Ciel spoke as Rena was about to leave the room.

 

“Yes, my lord?” Rena turned back and tilted her head inquisitively.

 

“We will be having guests this afternoon. The first one should be arriving momentarily.” 

 

Rena curtseyed and left the room. She had no need to inquire as to Ciel’s reason for telling her this. In the past three weeks since the incident with Mr. Damiano, Rena had become quite used to being a “visitor” at the Phantomhive mansion. Pausing and reflecting slightly, it appeared as though Ciel had determined his strategy and was pursuing it without hesitation. Rena, with her ability to “see” an individual mind (as Mey-Rin had put it), had smoothly slipped into her role. Beyond the obvious reasons for using Rena in this manner, Ciel seemed to find some amusement in forcing Rena to flirt with any gentlemen who were at the house that evening. 

 

While some of the gentlemen were nice enough, the individuals Ciel worked with ensured those were few in number. So Rena counted how many times she had a hand placed on her side or arm and tried to laugh about it later. In the moment, Rena would simply bite her tongue and smile.

 

However, Rena couldn’t think who would be coming this evening. Ciel had not specified, so she supposed it was just another business associate.

 

Well, she was partly right.

 

“Where is my nephew?” Rena spun around, only to come face to face with Madam Red herself, who was looking as dignified as Rena had expected her to be. Thankfully, Rena managed to mask her surprise and interest.

 

“He is in his study, Madam.” Rena replied, as smoothly as she could muster. So _that’s_ where they were now. Rena felt vaguely uneasy. If she was meeting Madam Red, it could only mean the Jack the Ripper case was not far off. However, Rena forced the uneasy feeling to retreat slightly, only for it to return twice as strong a few seconds later.

 

“My lady, I have the bags!”

 

 _Oh… please no_ , Rena thought. She turned her head slightly to the side, looking toward the front door. If there was no image to maintain, Rena would have face-palmed. _Oh… yes it is_ , she groaned internally, though she _did_ have a sudden urge to giggle hysterically, which she (with great difficulty) managed to repress. Coming in was none other than one Grell Sutcliff, though he was currently disguised as a human. Grell promptly tripped, and Rena hurried over to check on him.

 

“I do hope you are uninjured?” Rena asked, gently assisting Grell in rising to his feet.

 

“Yes, yes, my lady. I am sorry for troubling you.” Grell adjusted his glasses and focused on Rena, despite knowing Grell’s status as a — frankly psychotic — reaper, maintained a facade of concern as he picked up the bags again. She followed him until he got to the stairs, at which point she turned back to Madam Red, who had watched the scene with a curious gaze.

 

“Why would you care so much for the well-being of a mere butler?” She asked, with dueling notes of curiosity and disapproval. Rena stepped closer. 

 

“It is how I was raised, Madam. Everyone, even the youngest of scullery-maids, is deserving of respect.” She stated respectfully, with a small bowing of the head.

 

Madame Red raised an eyebrow slightly, but smiled nonetheless. “Who are you, if I may ask?”

 

Rena was prevented from replying by the sudden appearance of Ciel at the top of the stairs.

 

“Madam Red. I see you have met Miss Remington.”

 

Madam Red looked up at Ciel. “Earl Phantomhive. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

 

Rena watched in silence. If she didn’t know any better, she would never suspect these two were related, much less nephew and aunt. Rena mentally filed away the small lesson in acting for future reference. However, both people were now focused on her.

 

“Will you be joining us this evening, Miss Remington?” Madam Red inquired.

 

Rena smiled. “Indeed I shall, Madam Red.”

 

Ciel, watching the exchange, maintained a neutral expression. “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, if you would join me in my study, Madam Red?”

 

The two women nodded cordially to each other. Madam Red then turned to follow Ciel, leaving Rena alone in the foyer. She watched them go, wheels in her head beginning to turn again.

 

So, here were another two of her own pawns. This meant Lau and Ran-Mao would be in attendance as well. Her set was rapidly completing itself. Elizabeth would appear shortly, completing her set of easily reachable allies (or non-enemies, at the least). Rena had decided not to count the other reapers (specifically William T. Spears) in her calculations, as they were neutral in most instances. Rena walked upstairs, retiring to her room for a short while. She needed to think.

* * *

 

A few short hours later, Rena found herself in the billiard room with the “Aristocrats of Evil.” Ciel had not referred to them as such, but Rena knew. She was sitting back in the shadows near Ciel, wearing a hat with a veil that hid her face, but allowed her to see everyone in the room clearly enough. She could see why the Undertaker preferred to hide behind his bangs. There were advantages to observing from behind a mask. The servants could be heard running past the room. One of the men — whom Rena identified as Randall, of Scotland Yard — raised an eyebrow.

 

“Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well.”

 

Another man who Rena could not identify piped up. “Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?”

 

Lau, who had arrived shortly before the meeting began, gave a half-smile. “And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment.”

 

Rena had immediately taken a mild dislike to Lau, though he was by no means her least favorite person. Rena had the advantage of knowing his actions, which were entirely in self-preservation — something she could not fault.

 

Madam Red leaned forward, smiling. “Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?”

 

Ciel smirked. “I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss.” Randall shook his head.

 

“That’s all very well, but when will you handle the problem?” 

 

 _Ever the policeman_ , Rena thought.

 

Ciel shrugged. “Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse.”

 

Rena’s eyes roamed the room, landing on Vanel. She watched him closely as he muttered under his breath and began to squirm inwardly. Rena shifted slightly, trying to get a good look at his eyes. While she already knew he was the rat on this occasion, she found her task of observing… _fascinating_. In her world, she had rarely had the opportunity to simply observe, instead being forced to be a participant more often than not. With her sudden liberty, she found interest in truly taking time to read the motivations and reasoning of people… it was a complex thing. She especially valued these rare instances where she was allowed to sit in the background.

 

She listened quietly, her smile hidden by the shadows. She found all this roundabout dialogue nearly as intriguing as watching a grown man squirm, though he hid it behind mockery as he smirked at Randall’s insult towards the Phantomhives and Ciel’s response to it.

 

“Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?”

 

Ciel stood. “It’s time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?” As he walked past Randall, he muttered something to Randall, who responded in an equally low tone. Ciel continued towards the pool table, gracefully jumping to where he was perched on the edge.

 

The unidentified man looked shocked. “You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?”

 

Ciel took aim. “Naturally.”

 

Randall watched. He spoke quietly, but his voice carried. “Careful, or your greed will undo you.”

 

Ciel shot. Balls scattered, rolling into pockets. He hopped down and closed his eyes, leaning back against the table. “Am I undone?”

* * *

 

The meeting had not lasted much longer. Now, Rena was sitting in the drawing room with Madam Red, Ciel, and Lau, having afternoon tea. She had abandoned her hat at Ciel’s request, and it was now lying on her lap as she continued to observe in a more open manner. Rena was snapped out of her observations when Sebastian was practically assaulted by Madam Red. She forced herself to maintain a straight face in spite of the rising feeling of victory and urge to smile. Sebastian had only smirked on the rare occasions when she’d complain to him about the men she’d dealt with. It was only fair the compliment be returned.

 

Ciel coughed slightly. “Ahem! Madam Red.”

 

Madam Red had the decency to blush slightly. “Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit.” Rena nearly choked on her tea, but maintained her composure as Grell looked about ready to faint in the background. _And so it begins_ , Rena thought.

 

The conversation continued, picking up where the meeting had left off. If the others were an outer circle, then this group was Ciel’s inner circle. _Interesting the people he chooses to trust_ , fluttered through Rena's head briefly before Madam Red and Lau got into a verbal spat over Ciel. He made eye contact with her briefly before slipping out while the others were distracted. She stood and walked out with him as he held a hand to his forehead. Once they were outside the room, he stopped.

 

“Who?”

 

Rena considered whether he should know. There was no harm, she supposed.

 

“Vanel.” She stated flatly. 

 

Ciel nodded. “Accompany me to my study?” He asked, sounding very young indeed. Even the Earl had his limits. 

 

Rena hesitated slightly. She had found that some of her memories were beginning to fade. On her next trip to London, she would have to buy a journal to write down all she could remember. She would have to hide it well, lest Sebastian or one of the servants find it.

 

Unfortunately, this seemed to be one of the instances that had faded, so she could not remember what happened next, though she had a vague impression that it wasn’t good. She nodded hesitantly, and they began to walk, only to be interrupted by Sebastian. 

 

“Master? Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?”

 

Ciel sighed. “Bring it to my study. I'm done here.”

 

Sebastian bowed. “Certainly, my lord.”

 

The two continued their walk in silence, Ciel clearly thinking deeply. Rena pondered her own matters, and they entered the study. Only then did a memory click, and she rounded on Ciel with a sudden gasp.

 

It was too late, however. She felt a hard blow to the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

 

She regained consciousness to Sebastian kneeling next to her, a hand on her shoulder as he looked somewhat concerned about Ciel’s obvious disappearance and her unconscious state. He stood up once he had determined that she was relatively uninjured.

 

“Where has the master gone?” He inquired.

 

Rena grimaced as pain flooded into her head. “I suspect Vanel took him.” She lightly touched the back of her head, only to wince. “Hitting a lady. How uncouth.” She muttered. 

 

Sebastian looked contemplative, then turned to walk out, Rena following him closely. “Do not tell the servants what has happened.” He requested. Rena nodded, the movement causing more pain. As they stepped out, and began walking towards the foyer, Sebastian quietly thinking out loud, Mey-Rin came running at them, huffing and puffing. 

 

“Sebastian! I just found the letter, yes I did!”

 

Rena did not miss Sebastian’s glance to the side, and slowly backed up to where she was not visible from either of the nearby windows. 

 

Sebastian looked back at Mey-Rin. “Addressed to whom?” 

 

“Oh…” Mey-Rin checked. “To the servants of the Earl Phantomhive.”

 

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Rena turned away from the suddenly shattered window as Mey-Rin let out a scream. When Rena looked back, Sebastian was lying on the floor, Mey-Rin on top of him. He seemed unperturbed, though Mey-Rin was blushing profusely. “Mey-Rin. the letter, please.”

 

Mey-Rin handed it to him, and he stood, reading the letter to himself. Rena stood next to Mey-Rin, who was still blushing. The other servants came running, as did Madam Red and Lau, with Grell close behind.

 

“Sebastian!” Finny called out.

 

Madam Red looked around in shock, as did Grell. “What is going on here?” She asked.

 

“Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself.” Rena muffled a snort. _Understatement of the century right there_.

 

Madam Red didn’t buy it, to her credit. “Humph, _nothing_ , are you sure?”

 

Sebastian handed the pie he had been carrying at Baldroy. “Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?” He walked off, everyone distracted for the moment, including Rena. When she glanced back up, Sebastian was gone.

 

Baldroy hadn’t quite noticed yet. “Um. So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right? …Sebastian?” He glanced around, helplessly.

 

Rena forced herself to smile despite the still-throbbing pain in her head before taking charge, as there was nobody else to do so until Sebastian returned in a couple hours with Ciel. “Go ahead and eat it, Baldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin. Save me a piece if you would.” She turned to Lau and Madam Red. “I will have a carriage brought around front for you. I apologize for the inconvenience.” Lau nodded and walked in the direction of the foyer, but Madam Red hesitated before leaning close to Rena.

 

“Miss Remington, I am glad my nephew has someone like you nearby. Visit me in London sometime, would you? I would appreciate furthering our acquaintance.”

 

Rena smiled and tilted her head. “I would be honored, Madam Red.” Rena found herself meaning her words. Despite the horrors Madam Red inflicted on others, she found herself genuinely pitying the woman. Her life had been a tragic one, and if she could make these last few months of her life a little brighter, then she would. A white piece in the midst of black ones. Madam Red walked off then, Grell following, casting a curious look backwards at Rena.

 

A shiver ran down her spine as she watched them walk away, before turning and meandering in the direction of her room. Rena shuddered at the thought of Grell’s curiosity once more, not knowing where she stood with the red-haired reaper. She could only hope it wasn’t on the sharp end of his scythe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip of the Day, Taken:**  
>  **Hide your face from people you don’t trust. Become a ghost in the night. Be that weird lurker at the bakery that nobody quite notices.**
> 
> _Urgh. These storylines, not allowing for my desired level of character development and exploration! At least the next few chapters start leading to/are the events of Jack the Ripper, something filled to the brim with intrigue (and Grell xD). Small blessings. ___


	7. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cover — chess term: To protect a piece or control a square._

        Rena chuckled as she listened to the commotion downstairs. She was sitting in her room eating breakfast, which she had requested Grell bring to her as “part of his training.” Sebastian had reluctantly agreed — convinced that Grell, despite having been here for almost a week, would mess it up horribly.  
 

        He certainly would have if Rena had not been expecting it to happen.  
 

        Grell had come up the stairs, balancing a tray. Focused on keeping the tray level, he had made it halfway down the hall before tripping. However, Rena had approached him while he was distracted and had taken the tray as he tripped. Grell still ended up on his face, but the tray was perfectly fine. Grell had looked up.

  
  
        “I’m so sorry, Miss Remington! I didn’t mean to trip! I must…"

  
  
        Rena cut him off, knowing exactly where he was going with that sentence. “You are _not_ going to kill yourself, Mr. Sutcliff.” She sighed . “I do not believe you are meant to be a butler, but we are all forced to become things we would rather not in certain circumstances. Now, I will carry the tray, and you can visit with me for a moment while we set up my breakfast. If you make it through that, I’ll even tell Sebastian that you managed to bring my breakfast without a disaster occurring.” Rena smiled brightly as she laid out the minor bribe.  
 

        Grell, wanting nothing more to impress Sebastian, nodded hesitantly. “You’re so kind, Miss Remington.”  
 

        Rena chuckled slightly, but looked away. “I appreciate your faith in my morals.” She said quietly.  
 

        Grell, of course, heard. “What do you mean? You’ve never said or done anything mean to me since I came here. You’re almost as kind as Sebastian.”  
 

        Rena simply smiled at the half-compliment. “Thank you. I cannot hope to achieve the level of kindness that Sebastian possesses.” Rena quite successfully managed to keep all sarcasm out of her voice — though not the sentence — and fought the urge to laugh. Of course she would never achieve the same level of kindness in Grell’s eyes. She wasn’t _male_ , after all.  
 

        Grell failed to notice the hidden sarcasm, and instead opened the door for Rena. He helped her set up her breakfast — doing so without any accidents — and left with a smile on his face. Rena smiled as well. Every time she was nice to Grell was one less chance she ended up on the end of his scythe. This was always the preferable scenario.  
 

        However, it appeared that Grell’s moment of dexterity was over, and he had returned to being a klutz. Rena suspected it was an act. He had seemed just fine once she was nice to him and promised to say good things about him to Sebastian.  
  
        Rena smirked into her teacup as she heard a particularly loud crash. Ciel was quite likely struggling to maintain his cool facade. At least Rena didn’t have to deal with the fallout, as Ciel had given her the morning off, since he had business in town. Rena had agreed, as it gave her a chance to continue working on her memory journal. She was hiding it on the top of her wardrobe for now, and she was writing it in a cipher she had used when she was a little girl. It had taken her awhile to recall it, as she had stopped using it when she was ten.  
  
        There was nobody else who understood it anymore.  
 

        Rena heard the carriage rumble away a few minutes later, and she peeked out the window to watch it go. More crashes from downstairs. Rena shook her head and pulled down her journal, opening to where she had left off. She had worked on it for about an hour before she heard footsteps. Closing the journal, she jumped up and shoved it back up on top of the wardrobe. She quickly sat back down in her chair and picked up a nearby novel, making sure it was right-side up. Mey-Rin poked her head in a second later.  
 

        “We’re all going outside to help Finny and Grell in the garden, and we’d love for you to join us, yes!”  
 

        Rena nodded. “That sounds lovely.” She set her book down and followed Mey-Rin, joining the group in the garden. Rena found a shady spot and took up observing the group more than joining in. Grell was chattering as he trimmed the bushes, and Rena listened quietly.  
 

        “The Funtom Company... The maker of toys and confection that has grown rapidly in the last three years. This is a magnificent manor that really shows the greatness of the company!”

 

        Bard chimed in from where he was lying on the grass. “You know, it's only been around for about two years now.”

 

        Grell looked startled, then curious. “What? But it looks so stately and dignified…"

 

        “That’s only natural.” A voice joined in, one that Rena had not heard before. She turned to see who it was, only for her eyes to widen when she saw who it was.

 

        Finny, however, spoke up first. “Look, it's the Real Tanaka!”

 

        Mey-Rin smiled brightly. “It’s been three months, yes!”

 

        Rena listened to Tanaka in fascination as she carefully observed his behavior. She would not have many opportunities to see Real Tanaka, and she wanted to see if he made any sudden moves toward her. His small form was rather unhelpful at times when it came to determining opinions.  
 

        “This manor was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical in every single detail, from the window panes to the stairways, even the cracks in the pillars.”

 

        Grell stared in fascination. “Identical?”

 

        “The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed in flames. It was a great tragedy…” Tanaka explained quietly. Rena looked away and shut her eyes. _Ciel_ …

 

        “Th-Then… Forgive me for asking, but did Master Ciel's parents…?” Grell hesitated.

 

        “Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire.”

 

        Grell looked thoughtful. “I see…Tanaka!” The last part was added in a shout as Tanaka... deflated.

 

        Rena observed thoughtfully as Tanaka appeared to fall asleep quickly once the deformation was complete. She filed Bard’s next comment away for future reference. “His normal heat consumption is very low, so when he’s Real Tanaka for more than three minutes, it makes him sleepy.”

 

        Grell nodded. “I…I see.”

 

        Mey-Rin cried out suddenly. “Waahhh!” Rena’s head snapped up and she started choking on her laughter. Grell had managed to trim every single bush into a skull. _You can be visibly human, but the reaper shines through every time_ , Rena noted while suddenly failing to keep in her laughter. 

 

        Grell — being melodramatic again — was currently attempting to hang himself. Rena kept laughing, and failed to notice the appearance of another individual. She only noticed with the sudden cry of “Grell!” from the other three servants, and a small shadow looming over her.

 

        “Your dress is cute!” A chirrupy voice stated brightly.

 

        Rena plastered a smile on her face. “Thank you, Lady Elizabeth Midford.” 

 

 _Well, at least I know where I am again_ , Rena added silently.

* * *

        Less than five minutes later, the entire group was collected in the center of the salon, being made “cute” by Elizabeth. Well, except for Rena. Elizabeth had only given her an bonnet that matched her dress. At least she was spared _that_ humiliation this time around. Each of the other servants fled the second they were pronounced “cute” by Elizabeth, hoping to hide until the master came home. All done with the servants, Elizabeth skipped out of the room to decorate the remainder of the house. Rena, chuckling lightly, followed Elizabeth. This whole incident annoyed Ciel. What better reason to help the girl?

 

        The girl was jumping to try and place something on the wall.  
 

        “Lady Midford, I would be happy to assist you with that.”  
 

        Elizabeth stopped jumping and turned, smiling. “This mansion isn’t nearly cute enough. I want to make it all pretty for when Ciel gets home! If you help, Miss Remington, we’re sure to get it done in time!”  
 

        Rena smiled, stifling her giggles. “It would be my pleasure.” _Oh, Ciel’s face will be priceless_ , Rena thought.

 

        The two girls chatted as they worked. Elizabeth was friendly (even though she was aware of Rena’s status as Ciel’s governess, a situation that she was most curious about. Rena explained a few of the reasons, which satisfied Elizabeth.)

 

        “Lady Midford…” Rena hesitated. This was a touchy subject, and one she would need to tread lightly on, but she did not recall many instances that she would come into close, private proximity to Elizabeth. Therefore, this was a good chance to ask for something Rena was interested in.

 

        “Yes, Miss Remington?” Elizabeth did not stop working.

 

        “I have been told that your mother, the Marquess of Scotney, is an excellent fencer. Do you believe she would be willing to teach me the basics?”

 

        Elizabeth did falter then. “Where did you hear that?”

 

        Rena pretended to think for a second. “I do believe it was the Earl Phantomhive who first mentioned it during one of his own fencing lessons.” _Please, please don’t question it_. Rena pleaded silently.

 

        Elizabeth appeared to accept the explanation. “Why do you ask?”

 

        Rena, thankfully, already had an answer planned. “My mother was also an accomplished fencer. She taught my two older sisters. However, she died before she was able to teach me more than which end to hold.” Rena faked a sad, but amused smile.

 

        Elizabeth seemed empathetic, but still had to put in her two cents. “I’m sorry about your mother. But why would you want to learn to fence? It’s… not _cute_.”

 

        Rena went back to working, maintaining a neutral expression and tone. “Is a rose any less beautiful because of its thorns, Lady Midford? Or do we both love the rose for its beauty, and respect it for its danger?”

 

        Elizabeth hesitated, opened and shut her mouth, then went back to decorating. Rena turned back to her own work, and several silent moments passed.

 

        “I could teach you.” Elizabeth muttered quietly.

 

        Rena stumbled slightly. That had not been expected. “I..it would be an honor, Lady Midford.”

 

        Elizabeth sighed. “It’s still not _cute_.”

 

        Rena smiled. “Perhaps in time you will understand the power of the rose, Lady Midford. Till then, you may be a lily, beautiful and delicate.”

 

        Elizabeth considered this, nodded, and went back to decorating, twice as fast as before. Rena, pleased with her private work, worked twice as quickly on the decorations, following Elizabeth with boxes of stuff, though she was sent off to find the other servants a few moments later. She was still searching when she heard a carriage rumble up and the door open.  
  
        Peeking into the foyer, she had a clear view of Ciel’s face as he surveyed his very, _very_ pink and yellow mansion. Rena restrained her giggles. _Worth every moment_ , Rena thought with a smirk.

 

        “My mansion…!” Ciel stuttered in a stage whisper.

 

        Even Sebastian looked confused. “What in the world happened?”

 

        The other servants came tumbling out of the salon, where Elizabeth must have corralled them a few moments previously while Rena was elsewhere. “Sebastian!” They all shouted, clinging to the pair for dear life.

 

        “What on Earth happened? Or rather, why are you dressed like that?” Sebastian asked, maintaining a calm expression and tone. 

 

        “Ask the crazy girl!” Bard snapped out.

 

        A faint light of suspicion creeped into Ciel’s face. “Crazy girl?”  
 

        Rena stepped out from behind the staircase and beckoned to Ciel, drawing him over to the salon door. She pointed inside, and Ciel and Sebastian poked their heads inside. Rena remained outside, where the voices were muffled, but she poked her head cautiously around the door to see when she heard Elizabeth’s voice again. 

 

        She was currently squeezing the life out of Ciel. “…Always telling you to call me ‘Lizzie’! Oh… you’re just so cute!” Rena, chuckling, strained to hear, but could only catch bits and pieces.

 

        Rena winced as Sebastian’s voice carried over to her. “Yes, my lady. He mars the beauty of the room.” _Poor Grell_ , Rena thought. _Why he likes Sebastian, I will never know_.

 

        More muffled voices. Elizabeth giggled. “…The salon is so cute now too, isn’t it?…Don’t you agree, Antoinette?”

 

        Rena grinned as Sebastian looked about ready to either laugh or kill someone. That expression _was_ rather ambiguous.

 

        Elizabeth wasn’t done, however, and her voice carried over to Rena’s spot outside the room. “I have a present for you, too.”

 

        Sebastian looked towards Elizabeth, only to have a giant, fluffy, pink bonnet stuck on his head. Rena started choking on laughter again. Today had rivaled Rena’s Sundays out. _This would make an excellent story for next week_ , Rena thought in amusement. Composing herself, she slipped into the room. Voices quickly became more easily heard.

 

        “I snuck away because I wanted to see you, Ciel!” Elizabeth was explaining excitedly.

 

        Ciel, however, was horrified. “Sn-Snuck away?! What were you thinking?”

 

        “Oh, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don’t we have a ball tonight? You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long! Isn't that a wonderful idea?”

  
  
        Elizabeth was chattering on as all the servants suddenly exclaimed “ _betrothed!?_ ” Rena glanced over. Clearly, they had figured out the relationship here.

  
  
        Rena turned her attention back to where Elizabeth was chattering on and Ciel was having difficulty getting a word in edgewise. Rena was finding this whole day rather amusing. Normally, she didn’t like annoying Ciel, as it was unwise in her position. But if someone _else_ was doing the annoying, (and therefore taking most — if not all — of the blame) she would _certainly_ reap the benefits. Elizabeth waltzed off, and Ciel stalked off to his study, Sebastian close behind. 

 

        Rena remained in the salon as the servants all took a brief breather from Elizabeths — admittedly — exuberant personality. However, such relief was short-lived, as Elizabeth returned bearing dresses. Rena smiled and accepted the dress Elizabeth had handed her, heading to her room to change and have a bit of time alone. Rena returned to the main foyer just as Grell was whining about the dress he had been given.

 

        “Th-This is… such a humiliating outfit…” Grell was nearly in tears.

 

        Bard was unsympathetic. “I think you're going to have to make peace with it.”

 

        “This girlish, infantile white color… If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?”

 

 _And there’s the reaper again_ , Rena thought, taking up a position near the edge of the room. Knowing where she was, she realized there would likely be very little she could accomplish by interfering in any way. In the end, while Ciel had some emotional trauma, he had suffered far worse, and Rena saw no reason to interfere on Elizabeth’s behalf. Sebastian did that perfectly well.

 

        Sure enough, a few moments later, Ciel walked down the stairs, and the drama began.

 

        As she watched, Rena pondered the world she was in. Moments like these reminded her of the stakes in such small ways that if she had not been already tuned to them for her own survival, she would have missed it.

 

        Elizabeth, the ever innocent one, was _outwardly_ oblivious to all Ciel did for her, all he sacrificed while Elizabeth’s back was turned.

 

        Elizabeth grabbed Ciel’s ring.

 

        Ciel saw that ring as a reminder of how dangerous his game was.

 

        Elizabeth threw it down.

 

        It shattered. The fragile human nature, easily broken and destroyed.

 

        Rena watched in something bordering on fascination as Ciel nearly struck Elizabeth, only to be stopped by Sebastian. As Ciel breathed heavily, regaining control, Sebastian said a few words to Elizabeth, who burst into tears when she realized the pain she’d caused Ciel by taking his ring, his reminder of what and who he was searching for.

 

 _What interesting people these were_ , Rena thought. While it was a deadly place to be, it was fascinating… from a certain point of view.

 

        The evening continued on after a few more words of apology, and Rena smiled again as Sebastian began to play and Grell started singing. (Rena wondered if he could still sing as a reaper, rather than a human. If he didn’t immediately want to murder her, she’d have to ask sometime.) Ciel and Elizabeth danced, as did the servants. Rena was swept into it by both Finny and Bard, and allowed herself to forget some of her musings for the moment.

 

        A few short hours later, Elizabeth had finally grown tired and had drifted off, satisfied with her ball. The group moved outside, where Grell volunteered to take Elizabeth home.

 

        “Don’t worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me.”

 

        Bard was skeptical. “Are you sure?”

 

        Rena shivered slightly as Grell smiled. “Indeed. I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look. That’s right—Sebastian, I’ve learned from you what it means to be a butler! They say that before a person dies, his life flashes before him. And I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision.” Grell fawned over Sebastian, making the demon uncomfortable and causing the other servants to roll their eyes.

  
        Yet despite the dramatic manner in which Grell delivered his little speech, it still caused the hairs on the back of Rena’s neck to prickle. The reaper was showing, little by little.

 

        It wouldn’t be long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip of the Day, Followed:**   
>  **Make friends with everyone that may or may not want to kill you. Friends close and enemies closer and all that.**
> 
> _Bleh. I hate this chapter. Short filler chapter with Elizabeth bonding because reasons, Grell bonding because he’s not psycho yet, (but you know we prefer Grell like that), general character bonding, and just stuff and things. I also realize I’m playing a bit fast and loose with the timeline and real life events, but it’s Black Butler, it’s not exactly historically accurate. :p_


	8. Passive Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Passive Defense — chess term: A defense offering little prospect of counterattack._

       Rena slipped into the Undertaker’s shop. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she looked around. There was no sudden creaking of a coffin or familiar “ehehehe” to be heard. She stepped forwards cautiously, waiting for any sudden appearances. When none seemed forthcoming, Rena stopped uneasily. While the Undertaker didn’t (usually) bother to be in his coffin anymore after nearly three months, he often found some other way to scare her. Rena crept quietly to the coffin the Undertaker generally preferred, hoping he wasn't actually in there. She took a deep breath and carefully opened the lid.  
 

        No Undertaker.   
 

        Rena let out her breath and looked around again. Still no laughter. She glanced at the curtain that separated the shop from the living space. She shrugged philosophically and walked into the back of the shop slowly, not wanting to invade on his privacy, but having the feeling that he wouldn't mind. When she peeked into the sitting room, she spied biscuits and tea on the table, but still no Undertaker. Sitting down, she glanced around again, somewhat uneasily this time. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and she leaned back to look in that direction, only to blush and look down and away.  
 

        Not perhaps for the reason that might be expected, but for a different one. The Undertaker had his bangs clipped back, revealing his face. His mortician robe was untied, showing off the form-fitting, more reaper-esque outfit underneath. Rena had quickly looked away before she could get a good look, unsure if he had simply been unaware of her presence before now — for whatever reason — or if he was intentionally showing her what he was. The sudden ceasing of his footsteps seemed to confirm the former, as did the fact that a few seconds later, long fingernails gently moved her face back up to meet his, bangs and robes now in place.   
 

        Rena began to stammer and apologize.   
 

        “I..I’m sorry, I pro…promise that I didn’t se..see much…” She hesitantly looked at the Undertaker, terrified as to his reaction. He didn’t have a smile on his face, but seemed more contemplative than normal.   
 

        When he spoke, it wasn’t in the high-pitched voice he typically used. “I admit, you’ve managed to sneak up on me… but you actually care about my privacy.” He mused. “Not many people would… they would simply relish the moment they were able to find out just who the strange old man really is~” He had remained in front of her, hand on her chin. “Why?” He asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.  
 

        Rena gulped, some of her normal confidence returning. “We all have secrets, things we would rather others not know. The Earl Phantomhive has them, I have them, you have them…” Rena trailed off. The Undertaker nodded.  
 

        “And yet, I sense that you want to know what’s behind these bangs, don’t you~?”  
 

        “One day, perhaps. Yet I would prefer it were on your terms, and not because I walked in at an inopportune moment.”  
 

        The grin returned to the Undertaker’s face then, and the high-pitched voice came back as he retracted his hand. “So polite~ Caring about an old man’s feelings~” He teased.  
 

        Rena glared now that the uncomfortable moment was over. “I don’t believe you’re that old.” She lied, knowing full well that he was at _least_ seven hundred years old, likely more.  
 

        “Ehehehe…It is nice of you to say such a thing, but we both know that’s a lie, don’t we?” The Undertaker responded with a grin, making Rena wonder how much he suspected about her. However, the matter was dropped as the Undertaker handed Rena a beaker of tea and a biscuit.  
 

        “Actually,” The Undertaker commented after a moment of silence and a couple of biscuits. “I was just working on a rather interesting corpse~”  
 

        “How so?” Rena asked, swallowing her own mouthful of biscuit.  
 

        “Let’s just say that certain _parts_ have been removed, ehehehe~”

  
        Rena forced herself not to spit out the tea as she turned pale. “May I inquire as to… which parts?” She suspected she knew exactly what had been removed, but wanted confirmation.

          
        The Undertaker grinned. “You know the price for information~”

  
        Rena glared. “And for between friends?” She challenged.

  
        The grin only grew larger. “If I tell you, there’s no reason for the Earl to stop by anymore. Then where would I get my laughs?”

  
        “If I promise not to tell him? I am _very_ good at keeping a secret, after all.” Rena smirked.

  
        “That you are, dearie~” The Undertaker mused, taking Rena aback. He stood quickly, apparently having come to a decision. He beckoned to her with one long finger. “Follow me, please~”  
  
        Rena stood and followed him as he led her down the hallway to a heavy door, which he opened. “I assume you’ve seen a corpse before?” He asked, as he led her down the stairs. Rena nodded, but didn’t offer an explanation.  
  
        The stairs ended in a dark room, colder than the rest of the building. In the center of the room was a metal table. On it was a young woman, obviously long dead. Neat, nearly invisible stitches ran across her neck and down her body, which was mostly covered by a sheet. Rena stepped up to the table and looked closely. The Undertaker hovered behind her, and when he spoke, it was right next to Rena’s ear, and once again in the normal, lower tone.  
 

        “She’s one of my latest guests~” He said, startling Rena. He reached around and lifted the sheet slightly, allowing Rena to see the stitches across the woman’s lower midsection. “Can you guess what was removed now?”

  
        Rena gulped. “Her womb.” She said in a whisper.  
 

        Rena felt the Undertaker nod, since his hair tickled her neck as he rested his chin on her head. “With surgical precision. A nasty bit of work~” He stated, letting the sheet fall. “But I made her beautiful again~”  
 

        Rena nodded, eyes closed, feeling slightly nauseated from the smell of preservatives and general death.

  
        The Undertaker laid a hand on Rena’s shoulder, guiding her out of the room and back upstairs. “Perhaps I should have simply told you, rather than making you look.”  
 

        Rena shook her head. “It is quite alright. I am no stranger to death, even violent ones.” She stated as they stepped out into the hallway and the Undertaker closed the door again.  
 

        Undertaker slowly turned Rena around to look at him. He bent down slightly, much as he had on her first unintentional visit. “And how did a lovely young woman like you become familiar with such things, I wonder?”  
 

        Rena looked away. “It is not something I enjoy discussing.” She stated, only to have fingers guide her face back to his. Undertaker’s other hand moved up to his face, moving the long bangs aside slightly to give Rena a good look at one of his eyes, which was filled with concern.  
 

        “I do not enjoy discussing my past either, but often the day comes when one must do so. I hope one day you trust me enough to tell me the truth, Miss Rena~”  
 

        Rena blushed as she gazed into the bright green, inhuman, shinigami eye. “Perhaps one day, it will no longer be necessary to hide my identity. Until then, I cannot trust anyone, for my own safety.”  
 

        The bangs were dropped then, and the hand holding her face was removed. However, the Undertaker remained at Rena’s level. “A wise move, Miss Rena~ You are learning the rules of this game quickly~” A note of wistfulness filled his voice, and he stood up quickly. “Our tea is getting cold~” He commented quickly, the high-pitched tone returning as he moved back towards the sitting room.

  
  
        Rena smiled slightly, following him. She gathered herself to leave a couple hours later, but paused suddenly, hand hovering over the doorknob. “Undertaker…” She started.  
 

        “Yes, dearie?” The Undertaker asked from where he was leaning on the counter.  
 

        “If we meet when I am in the company of the Earl Phantomhive, please do not offer any recognition. I would prefer our visits and friendship to remain unknown to him and to others, for my safety and yours.” Rena stated quietly.  
 

        Undertaker remained silent for a moment. “You are wiser than you appear, Miss Rena~ You have my word, the Earl and his butler will not be made aware of your repeated visits to my shop.”  
 

        Rena nodded and left. She did not process his words fully until she was several blocks away. Undertaker had not merely said “The Earl.” He had added Sebastian to his promise, even though Rena had not said anything about him.  
  
        Rena squirmed inwardly as she pondered _exactly_ how much the Undertaker knew or suspected. His one visible eye had shown concern, but how deep did it run? That one look at his eye had only fueled her desire to be able to look directly into both his eyes and understand what kind of person he was.  
 

        Purely out of survival, of course. Nothing more.

* * *

        Rena soon arrived at the townhouse. Ciel and Sebastian would be arriving the next day -- as it was the Season -- and Sebastian had insisted that Ciel move into town for a short time at least. Rena knew the other, more pressing reason for their move, however. The visit with Undertaker had confirmed it.  
 

        The Queen’s guard dog had been told to fetch.

* * *

        The next day, Rena was sitting in the parlor, a hand lightly pressed to her forehead as Lau and Madam Red searched for tea. The two had shown up earlier that morning, insistent on seeing the Earl the second he arrived in town. Rena had little option but to allow them entry, and was now trapped, sitting with them to make sure there was no bloodshed. Grell was sitting next to her, looking bored. Rena heard the door open and glanced up, turning her head. She stood quickly once she saw the Earl and his butler, quickly dropping into a small curtsey. Ciel wasted no time.  
 

        “Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!”

          
        Madam Red turned at the sound of Ciel’s voice, and even Grell looked up. “Ciel, you're early, dear.” She commented with a smile. 

  
        Lau stood as well, with his own smile. “Your sudden appearance here in town has only one meaning.”

  
        “The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow.” Madam Red stated, brooking no argument.

  
        Ciel stared her down emotionlessly. “That is correct. Sebastian, if you would prepare tea. Miss Remington, if you would join me in my study.” Ciel walked out, Rena following. _What could he want?_ Rena wondered.  
  
        She did not have to wait long. The second the door was closed, Ciel rounded on her.

  
        “I assume you are aware of the reason for this sudden move into London.” He stated.

  
        Rena tried faking ignorance. “I do not presume…”

  
        Ciel cut her off with a raise of his finger. “Miss Remington.” He said warningly, though with a small half-smirk and a slightly lighter tone than normal.

  
        Rena sighed. “I have reason to believe it is related to the recent murders, my lord.” She said neutrally.

  
        Ciel nodded, becoming serious once again. “Indeed. The Queen has asked me to solve these incidents and bring relative peace back to London.”

  
        Rena tilted her head. “What do you wish me to do, my lord?”

  
        Ciel turned away. “I suspect this case will require someone of relative anonymity capable of moving in society."

  
        Rena froze. There was only one instance she could think of where this may be an issue. Was he going to send _her_ to the party instead of going himself? Rena thought quickly.  
 

        “My lord…” Rena hesitated slightly as Ciel turned back to her with a questioning look. Rena searched for words even as she spoke. “While I am honored that you trust me enough to be your eyes and ears in society for this matter, I am concerned with the logic of such a plan. Should a sudden difficulty arise, or should I be captured, how would I relay any collected knowledge back to you?” Rena held her breath. Ciel thought for a moment, studying her carefully.  
 

        “Either I or Sebastian would be present at all times, Miss Remington. I would not sacrifice a piece when it is not necessary.” Ciel stated, turning away again, with a note of finality.

  
        “Very well, my lord. Will that be all?”  
 

        “Yes, Miss Remington.” Ciel stated. Rena turned to leave, but as she reached the door, Ciel spoke again.

  
        “I must remind you, Miss Remington, you chose to become a piece in this game.”

  
        Rena felt the all too familiar sensation on the back of her neck. She forced her breathing to remain steady. “I apologize, my lord. I assure you, the original terms still stand. As long as my loyalty is requested, it will not waver.” Rena curtseyed, even though Ciel’s back was turned. She left the room, collapsing against the wall outside, closing her eyes and forcing herself to breath normally.

  
        Rena realized she had become too comfortable in her position. If she let down her guard any further, there would be consequences. Ciel had once again made it all too clear.

  
_This world would take_ any _opportunity to kill her_.

* * *

        A few moments later, the entire party was collected in a small sitting room. Ciel was explaining the investigation to Madam Red and Lau. Rena was only half-listening, as she already knew what had happened. With her knowledge of the truth behind this case, Rena was using this whole series of events as another opportunity to study human behavior.

  
          
        Madam Red and Grell were completely neutral even as Ciel and Sebastian described the situation and the details of the most recent murder. Perfectly straight faces, devoid of emotion. Rena avoided staring, even though she was fascinated. The reaper she could understand — he wasn’t human, and he collected souls and ended lives every day as his job.

  
  
        It was Madam Red that Rena found interesting. A woman who had lost everything she cared about. A woman who, with one fateful moment, snapped. An amazing lesson in the limits of the human brain. How far could one be pushed until they reached the breaking point?

  
        Rena swallowed her mouthful of tea and mentally pushed her rapidly darkening thoughts away, focusing back on the meeting, away from Madam Red and Grell.  
 

        Lau had a small smile on his face. “Are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?”  
 

        Ciel looked at him. “What do you mean by that?”

  
        Still smiling, Lau stood and slowly walked over to the Earl, standing beside his chair and turning the Earl’s face towards him. “The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. The darkness eats away at those who share the same fate. It would surely be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?”  
 

        Rena had a sharp feeling of sudden interest in Lau. Much as she disliked the man, she had realized something important. Ciel did not surround himself with fools. Lau knew and understood far more than he let on. Rena had known that he had an instinct for his own survival, but she had not fully grasped it until this moment.  
  
        She smiled into her teacup. She'd had a reminder of how beautifully complex a game of chess was.

  
        Ciel was glaring at Lau, however. “I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions.” He stated, calmly.

  
        Lau only smiled. “Very good. I like the look in your eye.” He stated, equally calmly, before standing straight. 

  
        Rena’s attention slipped back to Madam Red and Grell.  
 

        Perfect neutrality.

* * *

        About an hour later, the group was at the crime scene. Rena stood back with Madam Red while Ciel and Sebastian went to speak with the police inspectors.

  
  
        Rena watched the short interaction with some boredom. However, she took the opportunity to study Fred Abberline. She still did not know which timeline she was in, but she wondered if his fate was one that could be changed. Somehow, she had the sense that he was not meant to die.

  
          
        Still, she observed him. He was one of the few bright spots in this world, and such an individual was worth preserving, if only to stand against the darkness. Rena filed away her mental notes as Ciel and Sebastian returned to the rest of the group. As they began to walk away, Madam Red spoke up. 

  
        “Now what, dear?”

  
        Ciel didn’t turn his head, but Rena could sense his current irritation with Scotland Yard. “Now we go see someone who may prove useful.”

  
        Rena paused and dropped back slightly, hiding a small smile behind her gloved hand as Lau reacted in surprise. “My lord! You mean…” 

  
        Her small request from the other day had been quite timely, Rena realized.

* * *

        Less than ten minutes later, they were standing in front of a shop Rena had become quite familiar with over the past three months. 

  
        Lau had gone back to being ignorant (which Rena suspected was an act, while the surprise had been genuine). “So… where are we?”

  
        Rena paused for a moment, staring up at the rickety sign as the others filed inside. _I hope you hold up your end of the agreement, Undertaker._

  
        Sebastian noticed her staring. “Are you joining us, Miss Remington?” Despite his emotionless face, Rena could sense the smirk hidden in his words.

  
        Rena kept her head held high, glaring at Sebastian as she strode past him, causing the hidden smirk to appear for a brief moment as he shut the door.

  
        Once the door was shut, an all-too familiar voice rang out as a coffin in the back slowly creaked open and a bright green, glowing eye became visible. “Welcome~ I thought I'd be seeing you before long. My lord, it's so _lovely_ to see you~” The coffin thudded open, and most of the party — excepting Sebastian and Ciel — looked terrified, with Rena’s reaction being rather belated. “Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?” Undertaker sounded all too eager.

  
        The manic grin in Ciel’s direction (despite the quick — felt, rather than seen — glance at Rena, who was standing near the collapsed Grell) that accompanied this final question caused Rena to roll her eyes and place two fingers on her forehead in much the same way that Ciel or Sebastian normally did. _Great, I’m turning into one of them_ , Rena thought with a grimace.

 

        Ciel frowned. “Certainly not. I am here to—”  
 

        The Undertaker interrupted him. “No need to say, I'm already aware. Ve~ry well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I’ll have you know, I made her beautiful again~” The Undertaker grinned again, looking pleased with himself.

  
  
        Rena grimaced as she remembered the corpse from the other day. She figured that was the one that Undertaker was referring to.  
 

        Ciel was unfazed. “I would like the details, please.”

  
  
        Lau smiled then. “I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?”

  
  
        The Undertaker looked shocked (and a little surprised) for a moment before moving faster than Rena would have thought possible, had she not spent the past three months visiting him. As it was, she had to step back as Grell and Madam Red stumbled back slightly in another round of shock. “I have no need for the Queen's coins!” He half-shouted, half-giggled.

  
_Here we go_ , Rena thought with a repressed smile. The Undertaker looked at Ciel suddenly and moved at the same exact speed as he had over to Lau. He proceeded to grab Ciel’s face, speak in an even higher-pitched voice, (something Rena hadn’t thought possible), and begin drooling slightly. _Good grief, Undertaker. Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?_ She thought.  
 

        “Please, my lo~rd, give it to me and I’ll tell you anything~! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours~!” Backing off slightly to where he was right next to Rena, he began giggling while swaying back and forth — and still drooling.

  
  
        Rena sighed and shook her head slightly in disbelief, causing the Undertaker to give a sideways glance at her while still keeping up his act. The Undertaker winked slightly, which Rena could only see by virtue of her particular position. She blushed slightly, which thankfully went unnoticed in the gloom of the shop.

  
        Lau, unfortunately, decided that it fell on him to try and get the information out of Undertaker. “Leave it to me, my lord. Here is my joke. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!” He grinned like it was the best joke of the century. “Get it? Haha? Haha…”  
 

        The Undertaker actually stopped giggling and looked dumbfounded. Rena could only imagine what was going through his head.

  
        Madam Red stepped in then. “My turn! I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and _die_! So Alice's beau…”

          
        Rena felt two cold, rather familiar hands go over her ears. Despite her request to pretend that he’d never met her, it seemed instinct had taken over as he sensed the territory which Madam Red’s story was going to venture. Rena glanced over to where Ciel and Sebastian stood. Sebastian had a blank look on his face as he did the same protective gesture for Ciel.

  
  
        Rena smiled slightly as she found the sensation of the Undertaker’s hands on her face enjoyable. She couldn’t feel a pulse or hear the sound of blood, but she knew that was because he was a shinigami. 

  
  
        Unfortunately, the moment was over all too soon as the Undertaker launched himself at both Madam Red and Lau, taping up their mouths so he wouldn’t have to listen to them anymore. He turned to Ciel once again with a grin on his face. “Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again~”

  
 

        Rena heard a sigh from behind her. “It can't be helped.” Sebastian walked forwards.

  
        Ciel looked surprised. “Sebastian?”

  
        Even Undertaker’s grin faded down to a smile as he gave a small “hmph.” Rena smirked. He _really_ wanted Ciel to embarrass himself, didn’t he?

  
        Sebastian straightened a glove. “Everyone please wait outside. No matter what happens, do _not_ attempt to listen to this.”

  
  
        Rena felt slightly disappointed as she was forced outside with everyone else before thinking of the obvious solution. _Pfft, I’ll find out later from Undertaker. I’m sure he’ll tell me if I ask nicely._ She thought with a smirk as the Undertaker’s shop suddenly shook with laughter and his sign fell down. _I’m going to make him fix that next week. That could really hurt someone,_ She thought, grimacing.  
 

        Sebastian opened the door with a smile. “Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know.”

  
  
        Rena peeked in to see the Undertaker muttering to himself and drooling (again) as he laid on his counter. The group filed back inside, and once he’d recovered, the Undertaker provided tea for everyone in his typical beakers. Rena happily accepted it, knowing full well that they were quite clean. The others didn’t seem to think of this possibility, but what they didn't know wouldn’t kill them. Most likely, anyways.

  
        Rena sat and listened quietly as the Undertaker explained to the rest of the group — in a somewhat more normal voice, though not the one he would use with her — what he had told Rena the other day, hanging over Ciel and demonstrating on his body for maximum creep effect. She hoped the genuine reactions and reasoned questions would assure him that she hadn’t cheated and told Ciel anything. _Of course, if the fact that Ciel even showed up didn’t convince him of that, I don’t know what would._ Rena thought.

  
        The Undertaker finally finished and stepped back to his counter. “There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them.” He smiled once again, resting his fingernails on his chin as he looked directly at Ciel, though Rena sensed his eyes on her for a brief moment. “Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a _good_ little guard dog?” 

  
        Ciel met his hidden stare emotionlessly. “I'm bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by _any_ means I find necessary.” Ciel stood, marking the end of the interview. “Good day, Undertaker.”

  
        The Undertaker grinned as he perched on the edge of his counter. “Good day, my lord~ Don’t go out alone at night. Things happen to people who do.”

  
        The rest of the group followed Ciel closely, but Rena lagged behind slightly to risk a glance back at the Undertaker. He subtly wiggled his fingers at her in farewell before going off into a giggle fit, though Rena could tell it was an act. She knew what he was saying.

  
_Be careful, little chess piece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip of the Day, Not Taken:**   
>  **Keep out of historical events, especially if they’re ridiculously dangerous. I don’t care if you know who did it, just stay out of it! Butterfly effect, y’all!**
> 
> _Yep, I heartlessly cut off the chapter there! Actually, it was mostly me having difficulty fitting Rena in at the moment, (I’m trying not to rush character relationship developments, but I may have to just do so.) :)_  
>  _Anyways, I know this was some Undertaker overload. I figured we hadn’t seen him in four chapters (horror!) and we needed some giggles in the middle of a story that’s going to go into pretty dark territory from here on out. Obviously, there’ll be some light-hearted moments, but let’s be honest, this isn’t a happy story, and Rena’s going to be in the middle of it, one way or the other._


	9. Decoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Decoy — chess term: This is a chess tactic used to lure a piece to an unfavorable square._

        Back in the carriage again, Ciel and Sebastian were reasoning out the next steps in the investigation as Madam Red argued with them over the impossibility of the situation. Self-preservation is beginning to kick in, Rena thought half-heartedly as she (mostly) tuned out the conversation, choosing to appear more interested than she was. Instead, she was choosing to distract herself with some planning of her own next steps.  
 

        She had tread dangerously close to the line more than once. Her position was only as strong as she made it, and she had risked exposure too many times for comfort. Ciel may simply consider her a useful pawn (who was perhaps slightly more bold than the normal woman), but Sebastian had never trusted her from the start. Rena didn’t even want to risk observing him, as he had an uncanny ability to sense when she was looking at him, and the corners of his mouth would immediately turn up into a tiny smirk as his eyes shifted slightly to wherever Rena was. As a result, she was generally unable to get a good look at his eyes, and as such, could not register his frame of mind.  
  
  
        Ciel generally didn’t notice these small interactions, or if he did, he never commented. His trust of his butler was absolute — a difficulty for Rena. If Sebastian ever said anything against her, Rena knew she would likely not survive the night — no matter how much Ciel didn’t _dis_ like her. _Like_ from Ciel was too much to hope for. He tolerated her, Rena was sure of this much. Perhaps at times it strayed into an appreciation for her knowledge and logic, but it could never be considered an attachment of any form.  
 

        Chess did not allow for any such emotional entanglements.  
 

        Rena’s eyes strayed to the side to see Sebastian jump out of the carriage, which was still moving. While the others were horrified, both Ciel and Rena were unconcerned. Both knew his nature, though one was not aware of the other’s knowledge. Ciel settled back into his seat.  
 

        “Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait.”

 

        Ciel closed his eyes, and the other occupants of the carriage were left to their own thoughts.

 

_You’ll wish he never had, Ciel_ , Rena thought to herself, looking back out the window, losing herself in her own considerations once again.

* * *

        The carriage rumbled to a stop in front of the townhouse. The passengers alighted, only to be met with Sebastian’s smiling face at the door. “Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return.”   
  
        Rena frowned even as the rest of the party reacted in shock (minus Ciel, who was likely expecting such an occurrence.) She’d truly never understood how Sebastian collected the entire list and made it back before them. Even with the advantage of not being human, it should have been incredibly difficult to do so. _Perhaps he had already made a connection, and not told Ciel?_ Rena thought with a start. _But no_ , Rena thought then. _He seemed genuinely concerned in the Undertaker’s shop_. Maybe he already knew that Grell wasn’t human, and was already moving from there?  
  
        Rena shook her head slightly as Sebastian rambled off the list, bringing smirks from Ciel and Lau, some unidentified emotion from Grell, and horror from Madam Red. Rena would simply chalk it up to his being a demon. After all, if she asked, he’d simply say…

  
        “See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler.”

 

_Well, that, I suppose_ , Rena’s mouth twitched slightly at the ominously amusing line. Sebastian was not finished, however. “We now know where to begin. Madam Red, there is a party being hosted at the Viscount Druitt’s manor tomorrow evening. Could you procure an invitation in this short timeframe?”  
 

        Madam Red had waved it off, saying that she’d already been invited. Sebastian had bowed, and preparations for the next day had begun. Ciel had been swept off to be taught feminine manners, something that annoyed him and amused Rena, especially as she had gotten off with a simple fitting for a new dress and some quick instruction on a few basic skills.   
 

        The only part that had been unpleasant was Sebastian’s assessment of her dancing.  
 

        “Miss Remington, you cannot go and be unable to dance. Such a thing would immediately set you apart as being of lesser birth.” Sebastian said, close to her ear in that smooth manner that caused Rena’s resistances to look for a door. Rena stepped back, gritting her teeth.  
 

        “I assure you, I am _perfectly_ capable of dancing.” She’d had exactly two ballroom dancing lessons in her college years. Everything else about that short-lived relationship was a mistake, but the dancing _had_ been fun. Surely she remembered enough to get through one evening.  
 

        Sebastian simply raised an eyebrow. “I would prefer to judge that for myself, Miss Remington. We cannot have you disgracing the Phantomhive name.” He bowed, offering his hand. “May I?” He asked in a silky voice.  
  
        Rena forced a smile on her face and accepted, tensing as Sebastian placed his hand on her waist. He chuckled, allowing her to move slightly further away. “Relax, Miss Remington. I have no interest in harming you.”  
 

        Rena could barely contain the small shudder that ran through her, but forced a relaxed stance. Sebastian began to move, and Rena followed, immediately recognizing the dance as a basic waltz. She refused to look Sebastian in the eyes, an easy task as he was at least five inches taller than Rena, probably closer to six or seven when she wasn’t in heels.  
  
  
        A few moments later, the dance ended, and Sebastian stopped, releasing Rena with a bow as she curtseyed in response, as politeness dictated. “Indeed, you dance exquisitely, Miss Remington. If I didn’t know better, I would say I had taught you myself.” Rena could only detect a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. It _had_ been quite awhile since Rena had taken those lessons, and perhaps she was not perfectly polished, but she _was_ able to manage a simple waltz.  
 

        Rena held her head up. “I am a gentleman’s daughter. It may have been many years since I was required to do so, but dancing is not something one forgets.” _I really wish I had taken more dancing lessons now._ She thought grimly.  
 

        A small smirk appeared on Sebastian’s face. “Indeed. I believe Madam Red is expecting you now, Miss Rena.”  
 

        Rena stiffened. “Excuse me, but that name is reserved for my friends. I fear you are not among their number.” She stated icily.  
 

        The smirk remained. “I apologize, Miss _Remington_. Perhaps one day you will allow me to use the name reserved only for your select few.”  
 

        Rena allowed a similar smirk to cross her face as she looked Sebastian directly in the eyes for once. “Perhaps one day.” Rena managed to turn her tone into a surprisingly friendly one, that shocked even her. Tilting her head, she swept out, leaving the demon standing alone in the middle of the room, slightly surprised.

  
        Outside, Rena drew a deep breath of air to regain her mental faculties, and smoothed down the front of her dress as she walked, sweat beads forming on her forehead. She was playing with fire, but the thought had presented itself that if she could _somehow_ gain an amiable relationship with Sebastian (as opposed to the nominally civil one that they currently had)… she might have the knight on _her_ side too.

* * *

        The next evening, Rena was in the carriage with the rest of the party, listening to the reminder of their objective that evening.

  
        “The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers… He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend.” Sebastian stated calmly.

  
        “I’ve heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things.” Madam Red had to interject her bit of gossip into the proceeding. Rena, however, saw it as a further attempt to push all suspicion off of herself. _Clever, Madam Red, clever._

  
        Lau asked the first reasonable question that evening. “So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?”

  
        Sebastian didn’t shrug, but that was the vibe that Rena got off of him. “Perhaps.”

  
        Ciel interrupted, needing the final word as the carriage halted and Grell opened the door, allowing him out. “Tonight is the last party of the Season, which means this is our last chance.”

  
        Rena hid her smile as Ciel stepped daintily out of the carriage, minding his skirts like a proper lady. She had been repressing her laughter all evening, as Ciel looked more and more uncomfortable every moment he remained in his dress and… ahem, _corset_. 

  
        Oh, _that_ had been a fun event to peek in on. The memory would _certainly_ be one to tell about on her next Sunday visit. Rena could imagine the laughter it would cause now, which only made it harder to keep her own in.

  
        They were nearly into the building when Madam Red stopped and reminded the three what their roles were. “Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor, and Miss Remington is Ciel’s dear friend, met on a holiday to the seaside and down for the Season.”

 

        “And just why do I have to act like your niece?! Why can’t Miss Remington do that?!” Ciel hadn’t quite gotten over this break in logic.

 

        Madam Red simply smiled. “Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl, and Miss Remington is clearly too old to be a niece.” She replied calmly.

 

        Ciel muttered something under his breath that sounded rather uncomplimentary, causing Madam Red to bend down suddenly. “You don't want them to know you're a _Phantomhive_ now, do you? Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?”

 

        Rena smirked slightly, before shuddering in second-hand empathy for what Ciel would have to endure. Though, to be perfectly fair, she was rather looking forwards to watching it all happen this evening.

 

        Ciel sighed as the party broke apart. “At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this…”

 

        Rena hid a grimace. _You had to say that, Ciel…_

 

        A sudden squeal erupted from behind the three. “I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!”

 

        Rena repressed more giggles as both Sebastian and Ciel got terrified looks on their faces and Ciel began to stutter. “Se-S-S-S-S…”

 

        Even Sebastian was struggling to remain calm. “Sir… er, I mean, mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly…”

 

        Unfortunately, Elizabeth noticed them in that moment. “Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!”

 

        Rena subtly pushed them in front of her as she stepped back. “I will attempt to distract her. Please find a safe place to hide for the moment.”

  
        Slipping off to the side slightly to appear less like she had just been with the other two, she turned to face Elizabeth and intercepted her quickly, purposefully bumping into her in such a way as to make it look like an accident. “Lady Midford, I apologize for my clumsiness. I did not expect to meet you here.” Rena said, curtseying slightly in apology.

  
        Thankfully, Elizabeth focused on her, and Rena subtly turned the two so that Elizabeth was no longer looking in the direction of Ciel and Sebastian, who took the opportunity to slip away and blend back in with the crowd.

 

        “Oh! Miss Remington! You look very cute this evening!” Elizabeth’s eyes lit up.

 

        Rena smiled. “Thank you, Lady Midford.” Rena _did_ like the dress that had been made for her, which was out of a deep midnight blue fabric that sparkled slightly. Her hair had been pinned up in an elaborate style with sapphire pins (the style courtesy of Grell and the pins from Madam Red, who had apparently received them as a gift, but would never wear them since they weren’t red.)

 

        Elizabeth would not be deterred from her original purpose, however. “Excuse me, Miss Remington. I saw a dress that I absolutely _must_ get a closer look at.”

 

        Rena smiled. She’d tried, and she doubted Elizabeth would ever get close to Ciel. “No, excuse me. I interrupted you. I hope we will see you at the manor again soon.” She curtseyed as Elizabeth left.

  
        Looking around, Rena spotted the Viscount on the opposite side of the room as dancing began. Rena made the decision to stay out of the way for as much of the evening as possible, and meshing in with the crowd, she kept an eye on the Viscount, making sure she stayed far away from him and any space she knew saw any major action, instead choosing to observe high society for once.

  
        As the evening progressed, Rena watched the little flirtations and exchanges, getting drawn into the shallow stories around her. Human nature was so fickle sometimes.

  
        Her eyes wandered back over to the Viscount, where Ciel had managed to get himself introduced, and was currently looking slightly paler than normal. Rena snickered to herself as she recalled the discomfort that was going through Ciel’s head. _Serves him right_ , she thought. _He’s been exceptionally bratty lately_. Rena mentally scolded herself for thinking that — the latter part, not the former — and relegated the pair to a distant corner, only vaguely noticing when Sebastian distracted the crowd with his parlor trick and the Viscount left with Ciel.

  
        _Excellent job flirting, Ciel_. Rena smirked to herself. She kept an eye on things until after Sebastian had finished and left to collect Ciel, noticing a shadowy figure leaping across the rooftop a short while later. Nodding to herself, Rena made up her mind to enjoy what little was left of the party before they headed home.

  
        Around an hour later, Madam Red made her way over to where Rena was sitting.

  
        “Where are Ciel and Sebastian?”

  
        Rena looked up. “I believe they concluded their business for the evening.” She stated neutrally, knowing that Grell had slipped out during the party and committed another murder. She had seen him go, though she had given no recognition of the fact. There was nothing she could do about it.

  
        Madam Red nodded. “In that case, shall we head back ourselves?” She offered an arm to Rena, who took it. Despite everything, she rather liked the woman. The two walked out, followed by Lau, where Grell helped the two ladies into the carriage, and Lau took his seat across from them.  
 

        “I assume the Earl’s business was completed?” He asked neutrally.

  
        Rena nodded, before looking out the window. “I believe so.” She repeated, for the second time that evening, slipping into a brown study, something more and more common in the evenings.   
 

        The murders were far from over, and there was still much heartbreak and tragedy to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip, Taken More and More Often:**  
>  **Avoid creepy nobility. 'Nuff said.**
> 
> _Sebastian not!bonding chapter. Cat and bird, they are._   
>  _Also, I have this weird idea that Grell (if she didn't straight up kill you) would be like your crazy best friend who always knows exactly what you should wear and actually has really good taste against all odds. :P_


	10. Discovered Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Discovered check — chess term: A discovered attack to the king. This occurs when a player moves a piece, resulting in another piece putting their opponent's king in check._

        Rena sat in the parlor of the townhouse, staring outside at the rain, lost in her thoughts as Madam Red and Ciel played a game of chess. However, Ciel was seeming less interested in it than normal. “Is this really the time for a game of chess?” He muttered, clearly frustrated at not being allowed to do anything.

 

        Madam Red waved her hand. “Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian, dear?” Rena glanced over. The calm demeanor of the woman — half of the Ripper — never failed to interest her. It was a shame she would die soon, Rena thought before going back to watching the rain patter against the glass. Grell was not in the room, and indeed, was not in the house.

 

        Rena knew why. But she held her tongue, even as lightning forked across the sky. She had risked exposure far too many times. Better to let events run their course, at least for the time being. If she had her sequences correct, the next few weeks would inform her as to her opponents in her game of chess, and who would be her pieces to play.

 

        She knew that everyone in the room was thinking in a similar fashion — though without the addition of possible futures to consider. 

 

        Indeed, Ciel was leaning forwards on the table now, smirking as he calmly played his final piece and spoke to Madam Red. “Rules have no meaning in this world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down... it's checkmate.” 

 

        Lightning forked across the sky once more as Rena turned away from the window and the murder she knew was happening, instead picking up a book to read. It was none of her concern at the moment. 

 

        Still, she watched Ciel and Madam Red over the edge of her book, as Madam Red fished for insight into Ciel’s mindset. “You must have had other options in life besides policing England's underworld. I'm sure my sister -- your mother -- wanted something else for you. And yet after their deaths, you returned to be the Queen's guard dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?”

 

        Rena shifted her attention back to her book. She knew what this conversation was. Guilt, regret, a mind-game, a last resort to get Ciel off the case. Normally, she would find it fascinating. But this time, it was… dull.

 

        The thought crossed her mind that she was beginning to see why Grell found Madam Red boring. 

 

        Rena gulped and shut her book, suddenly feeling rather dizzy. She stood slowly, immediately attracting the attention of the others in the room. At the unspoken question, Rena placed a hand to her head, speaking in a somewhat faint voice. “I regret to say I am feeling somewhat unwell this evening. If you will excuse me… I think I will retire early.”

 

        “Do you require a doctor, Miss Remington?” Ciel inquired.

 

        Rena shook her head, though it made the dizzy feeling worse. “I do not believe so. It is only a headache, I believe.”

 

        Ciel nodded and turned away from her as Sebastian spoke. “I will bring you some tea later, Miss Remington.”

 

        Rena smiled gratefully, leaving the room with as much grace as she could muster. Stumbling up the steps, she collapsed on her bed, feeling nauseated as well as dizzy. What had caused this? Rena curled into a ball, breathing shakily. She had tried so hard to stay strong, to stay above the undertow. Was she finally being dragged under? Rena reached up with one hand to, pulling pins out of her hair, releasing it from the bun it had begun to live in. She managed to drag herself off the bed long enough to change into a nightgown, but crashed onto the bed once she had done so.

 

        Curling into her pillows, Rena thought that perhaps she should simply forfeit, allow herself to become part of the current. It would certainly bring less pain.

* * *

        A couple hours later, she was awoken by the soft clink of china being set on a small table nearby. Rena opened her eyes, only to see Sebastian standing over her. He laid a gloved hand on her forehead, causing her to gasp and slap him away, sitting up as she did so. 

 

        He smirked. “I see you are feeling better, Miss Remington.”

 

        Rena glared at him, but sighed after a few seconds. “I must admit my brief illness is gone. I am unsure what came over me.” _Actually, I’m fairly certain it’s the atmosphere of this whole place_ , Rena amended silently before noticing how Sebastian was dressed. “Are you going somewhere?” Rena asked suddenly, as Sebastian poured her a cup of tea. Without stopping, Sebastian replied smoothly, bowing and handing her the cup of tea.

  
        “It is simply connected to the case the young master is working on. Do not concern yourself.”

 

        Rena accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. “Is the Earl accompanying you?”

 

        Sebastian looked at her then, a bit curiously. “It is his duty. Why do you ask?”

 

        Rena sighed, looking Sebastian in the eyes. “I find myself worrying about the Earl, much as Madam Red does.” She admitted, setting her teacup down. “The way he carries himself… it is unnatural for one his age.”

 

        Sebastian did not respond, and so Rena continued. “In many ways, he reminds me…” She hesitated. Her illness must have loosened her tongue somehow, because she found the need to speak of something she had not spoken of for many years. “He reminds me of my brother.” She finished.

 

        Sebastian did speak then. “I was unaware you had a brother, Miss Remington.”

 

        Rena nodded and looked away. “I did. I no longer believe him to be alive, however.” She stated bitterly.

 

        “May I inquire as to how he passed?” Sebastian seemed quieter and more concerned than normal, but Rena suspected it was all an act. Still, even the pretense of compassion was comforting at the moment.

 

        “I do not know. One day, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me he’d be back soon. I didn’t think much of it at the time…” Rena took a deep breath. “I waited. One day turned into a week, a month, a year. After three years, I finally accepted that he was never coming back. Everyone else pitied me. They’d given up after three months, already finished their mourning.” Rena picked up her cup again. “That was two years ago.”

 

        Sebastian had simply stood there, listening. “I find it interesting that you would choose to tell me this now, Miss Remington.” He commented in his specific silky tone. He leaned down closer to Rena’s face. “Is there a particular reason, I wonder?”

 

        Rena mentally shut all the windows into her soul. She had worked on that recently, ever distrustful of that silky smooth voice. “Perhaps it is simply the recent events.” She replied, equally smooth. “Family, of course, is a powerful bond.” She took another sip of her tea, mentally kicking herself for hinting at her plays. 

 

        Sebastian didn’t miss a beat.

 

        “Family, indeed. Our governess sees more than she lets on, I believe.” He smirked.

 

        Rena met his eyes with a mingled look of death and amusement that caused Sebastian’s smirk to drop. “I would be a poor bishop if I could not understand human nature, as you would be a poor knight, should you be unwilling to die for your king.”

 

        Sebastian stood, almost — but not quite — speechless. “You are indeed a keen player, Miss Remington. I would take care to remain subtle.”

 

        Rena inclined her head, acknowledging the warning. “When are you leaving?” She asked, changing the subject ever so slightly.

 

        “Shortly.” He replied.

 

        Rena nodded. “I would like to speak with the Earl, before you go.”

 

        Sebastian nodded. “I will inform him.” He bowed and left. Rena stood, shaking off the slight remaining disorientation, and pulled on a thick robe and slippers. She made her way down to the entryway, where Sebastian was tying Ciel’s shoes. The Earl looked up.

 

        “Miss Remington. You wished to speak with me?”

 

        Rena walked over to Ciel. “Yes, my lord. May I sit?” She asked, inclining her head to the unoccupied chair nearby. Ciel nodded, and Rena sat down, pulling her robe a little closer around her. She took a deep breath, and chose her words carefully. However, she knew that Ciel was already aware of his target, and therefore was already committed to his course.

 

        “I am saying this not as your governess, but as a piece in your game, one who cares very much about the well-being of her king. When you step outside those doors, I fear you will be stepping into a battle, one which I cannot help you with. If I am correct, you will be forced to make choices, ones that will stay with you the rest of your life. Are you prepared to do that, Earl Phantomhive?”

 

        Ciel met her eyes, and responded in his cold, neutral tone. “I am the Queen’s Watchdog. This is my duty.”

 

        Rena sighed slightly. “I am well aware of that fact, my lord.”

 

        “Then why do you question me?” Ciel sounded annoyed, and Rena raised one hand in a placating gesture.

 

        “I do not question your loyalty or your ability, my lord. I am simply issuing a warning. The things that are necessary to reach your goal may bring you grief, beyond that which you have already suffered. Are you prepared?”

 

        Ciel hesitated only slightly. “I am a Phantomhive.” He responded, stiffly. 

 

        Rena nodded. She knew that was the closest she would get to an answer out of him, and she had done all she could without revealing too much. Even now, she was once again toeing the line. “Then, my lord, I will bid you good night. I only hope, come morning, that you do not regret any actions you take tonight.” She stood and curtseyed, stepping back as the door closed behind Ciel and Sebastian. She moved to the window, watching as they disappeared around the corner. 

 

        Suddenly coming to a decision — one she recognized as being quite stupid — she ran lightly upstairs and changed into her darkest, plainest dress, one easy to run in. She pulled on her sturdiest shoes and grabbed a dark bonnet from her dresser, quickly tying her hair into a messy ponytail that she then stuffed into the bonnet. Making sure she left her window unlocked, she slipped out through it onto the roof, easily making her way to a ladder a few rooftops over. Rena was quite thankful for the construction habits of 19th century London at that moment.  
  
          
        Hurrying down the street, sticking to the shadows, she made her way down to where she knew the final showdown would take place, assuming the majority of history had not changed. Thankfully, the rain had stopped for the moment, so she was not being soaked to the bone. She stopped a couple streets over, pausing to consider why she was doing this. It was nothing more than an unfortunate event, dark and depressing, a reality of this universe. So why was she so interested in watching?

 

        Rena couldn’t think of a good reason. She considered turning back, but couldn’t bring herself to do so. Continuing on, she recalled where the closest, best place to hide would be, where she could see without being seen. She slipped unseen into an alleyway across from where events would shortly begin to occur — and where Sebastian was cuddling a black cat — just in time for a scream to ring out. Startled, Rena backed into something soft, but cold. A hand clapped over her mouth before she could scream as well, and a familiar voice spoke in her ear.  
  
          
         “What have we here~? I would have thought that you of all people would know that curiosity killed the cat, Miss Rena.”

 

        The hand was removed then, and Rena turned, meeting a glowing orb of green. Rena opened her mouth to retort — quietly, of course. “I would say the same to you, Undertaker. Why are you here, of all places?” Rena was genuinely curious. This was not something she had any knowledge of. Obviously, if he had been an active shinigami, but…

 

        “Not much happens in this part of town that I don’t know about. The bodies aren’t my only source of information, ehehehe~” Rena opened her mouth again, but was hushed. “It’s beginning~” The voice said, and Rena turned around, only to see Sebastian leap back with Ciel in tow. 

 

        The door to the house was open, though nobody had yet made an appearance. Rena could not hear what was said from this distance, but she could certainly see. The Undertaker settled back, perching on a stack of old boxes. He wrapped his arms around Rena and pulled her back with him, so that she was sitting on his lap. Rena tried to protest, but was silenced by a finger and a soft giggle. 

 

        Once she stopped struggling, she realized that from where they were, they could see everything, without being seen. She also suspected that the Undertaker could mask his own presence, and had somehow done so for her as well. Sighing slightly, and resigning herself to her current position, she quietly sat to watch the unfolding events.

 

        Rena felt a bile rising in her throat as she saw a familiar individual step through the door, even though she knew it would happen. It was different, seeing it happen in the real world. She felt the arms tighten around her, and she forced herself to breath normally as a chin rested on her shoulder, offering her some measure of comfort. Despite being unable to hear what was being spoken, she caught the faint sound of manic laughter as the deceptively innocent mask fell away to reveal a flamboyantly dangerous individual — the true Grell Sutcliff.  
  
  
        Brown hair lengthened and turned to red, makeup was swiftly applied, and the transformation was complete. No longer a “butler to die for,” Sutcliff was now revealed as a reaper — and a deadly one at that. Rena heard a soft chuckle from the one currently holding her. “An impressive disguise.” He whispered, the high-pitched tones gone for the moment. “I was unsure for awhile myself.”

 

        Rena turned her head slightly to look at the Undertaker, who had the very edge of one eye visible. “Unsure as to what?” Rena whispered, playing along with her role as a governess with no knowledge as to the other beings around her.

 

        “A shinigami.” He replied.

 

        Rena turned her attention back, only to see Grell blow a kiss to “Bassy.” Rena forced herself to not laugh. This wasn’t the time or place — though she would _certainly_ inform Undertaker of Sebastian’s new name at a later date. They watched in silence as another form stepped out of the building.

 

        Madam Red. The other, original half of Jack the Ripper. Rena felt tears welling up in her eyes, but blinked them back. _Oh, Ciel_ … she thought, sadly, as he brushed Sebastian off to confront his aunt himself.  
  
        Rena looked down at the hands wrapped around her, and felt the other’s head lean into hers slightly. “Would you like to leave?” Undertaker whispered.  
  
        Rena shook her head, and looked back up. She watched as Grell whipped out a chainsaw and swung it at Ciel, only for Sebastian to stop it in midair with his bare hands. Her reaction was slightly delayed, but she remembered just in time. “What…” She gasped.

 

        “A reaper scythe.” The Undertaker placed a finger on her mouth. “Shh.”

 

        Rena once again repressed giggles as Grell flirted with “Bassy.” If she didn’t have to pretend she wasn’t here, she would love to hold this over Sebastian’s head forever. Still, there would be other chances. Her companion was a little less reserved, however, and she could feel the rumble of suppressed laughter in his chest. She jabbed him with her elbow to shut him up, and the rumble mostly subsided.

 

        One small sentence managed to drift over to the two observers, one that caused Rena’s stomach to clench.

 

        “In my name and that of the Queen, I order you, Sebastian: put an end to them!” Rena winced as the battle began properly — Grell and Sebastian, Madam Red and Ciel. 

 

        Yet despite what she had already seen in this world, Rena had to close her eyes — which was unnecessary, since a cold hand was placed over them at the same time — as Madam Red was brutally impaled with Grell’s death scythe. Despite her growing apathy toward others, she had in some ways still felt compassion for the woman, for her life and the pain she had endured. This was no way to die, even for a woman such as her.

 

        The Undertaker removed his hand as the records of Madam Red began to play. “Would you like to watch?” He asked.

 

        Rena opened her eyes to the bright strips of light. Her required question was forestalled.

 

        “It’s the cinematic records — the memories of an individual. It’s part of a reaper’s job.”

 

        Rena turned her head. “How do you know all this?” She already knew, but felt that was the next question.

 

        “A story for another time. Watch.”

 

        Rena did so, watching the memories of Madam Red flicker by. By the time the memory of the first woman played, and her subsequent meeting of Sutcliff, she had to close her eyes, turning to bury her face in the Undertaker’s cloak. He hugged her closer, and she turned just enough to watch Grell shed his black coat and take Madam’s red one with an attitude of scorn. As tears slipped from her eyes, she whispered to no-one in particular.

 

_The red spider lilies blazing in the fields._

_The red cardinals singing in the trees._

_All must eventually wither and die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip, not used:**   
>  **Don’t show up to the scene of the crime! Like, seriously dude. No.**
> 
> _I was going to combine two episodes, but this ended up long enough and super heavy on the drama... Actually, this was really hard to write at times. I didn’t realize Rena was going to start turning super dark all of a sudden. I thought the beginning of the story was just pretending, but uh… wow. Hope you enjoyed?_


	11. Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sharp — chess term: Risky, double-edged, highly tactical. Sharp can be used to describe moves, maneuvers, positions, and styles of play._

        Rena’s eyes fluttered open. Sitting up in momentary panic, she realized she was back in her room at the townhouse. The moon was still high in the sky, so she couldn’t have been asleep for long. The Undertaker stood at the window, singing softly to himself in a language Rena couldn’t recognize. Rena placed a hand to her head, trying to remember what had happened.

 

        Only vague images came back to her at first — flashes of red, the sound of metal on metal. Then she remembered more.

 

        Madam Red was dead. Grell Sutcliff had turned into a reaper before her eyes. Sebastian had nearly killed Grell with his own scythe (something Rena had tried very hard to block out)… and then he had shown up. 

* * *

_The Undertaker gave a low chuckle, causing Rena to look up from where she was crying into his thick robes. “I see that young one’s moved up in the world.” He grinned._

  
_Another shinigami now stood on a nearby rooftop, and Rena had quickly recognized him once she’d blinked once or twice._

 

_William T. Spears._  
 

_If the events of the night had not drained Rena of all humor, she might have grinned. As it was, she simply watched the short interaction between reaper and demon numbly, only wincing in pain when William chose to land on Grell’s head, and cracking the tiniest of smirks when Sebastian threw Grell’s scythe at the administrator, only for the shinigami to catch it with two fingers as if it weighed nothing._

 

_Once the shinigami had disappeared into the night, Sebastian had turned to Ciel, only to be brushed off when he tried to pick the young lord up. Rena watched them go, then turned her tear-streaked face up to the Undertaker._

 

_“Take me home?” She whispered._

 

_The man nodded, no humor present, and scooped her up into his arms as she drifted off, exhausted from the events of that dreadful night._

* * *

        Rena curled into herself as memories flooded back. The Undertaker must have heard the action, because he turned from the window and looked at her. He was still dressed as the crazy old man he pretended to be, but there was that subtle change in his demeanor that belied his appearance. He sat beside her, rubbing circles into her back with one hand as Rena cried once more.  
  
        Despite the corruption she was gradually accepting, this night had pushed her to the breaking point. She desperately wanted to return to her own world, one without shinigami and demons, one where the worst thing that happened on a daily basis was tripping and spilling hot tea on herself. 

 

        Yet she knew that was impossible. She was stuck, unless at some point she found out what had brought her here. So she cried, and bottled up what little longing for her home remained, shoving it into the depths of her mind, where it would no longer bother her.

 

        This was her home. It had taken her four months to accept fully, but this was reality now. And despite the way she had treated it, carefully planning move and counter-move, sacrifice and defense…

 

        It wasn’t a _game_ , it wasn’t _make-believe_.

 

        This was life and death. Her choices _meant_ something. She had chosen to go watch the events that she knew ended in death, thereby causing her to carry that pain for the rest of her life. Could she have saved Madam Red? She would never know now. And that caused her the most grief of all.

 

        The Undertaker did not cease rubbing Rena’s back until the last tear disappeared. When it did, he took his sleeve and carefully wiped around Rena’s eyes, cleaning all traces of her misery away. 

 

        "I have a guest and an important woman to take care of.” He said quietly in his soft, normal voice. “Still, I wanted to stay until you woke up. You’ve had a long night.” He gently made Rena lie down, covering her up with a blanket. “Rest now. You’ll see me at the funeral.”

 

        Rena nodded, still too choked to form words. But behind the grief in her eyes, a small measure of gratitude for his presence showed. The Undertaker did not fail to notice, and smiled as he slipped out of the window, only pausing to listen to Rena’s breathing become regular as she slipped into healing sleep once more. He sighed to himself as he quickly traversed the distance back to his shop, back to the bodies of both women who had died that night.

 

_I hope you are happy with what you have created in her, Phantomhive._

* * *

        Rena woke the next morning, feeling exhausted. In a short flash, she remembered the events of the previous night. 

 

        It did not make her cry now, however. Now, she felt nothing but emptiness. Why shed tears? It solved nothing in the end. Silently, she slipped from her bed and dressed for the day, planning out her future. 

 

        She would still make her Sunday visits to Undertaker. She had befriended him, it would not do to lose that now. The servants would still find a sympathetic friend in her, as she had no wish to anger or disappoint them. Should she come across Grell, she would be treated with all courtesy and friendliness, as would any other reaper.

 

        If there was one thing Rena could still do, it was be a friend to people, even if it was all for show. Emotions were so easily manipulated. _Ciel is wise_ , Rena thought numbly. _He doesn’t allow anything to cloud his judgement_.

 

        Sebastian would have to be treated more kindly as well. That still caused a shudder. Rena had little desire to be friendly, though she found herself slowly warming up to the butler in minuscule ways. He was heartless, yes, but he had standards, such as they were. She had to admit that much.

 

        Rena allowed her thoughts to wander back to her previous life. Four months previously, she was collecting teacups, working at a coffee shop, playing friendly games of chess, and generally enjoying what life she had.  
  
        That last morning, in which she watched the sun rise, still burned in her memory. What would she have done, had she known that would be her last morning in her own reality? Would she have called her parents, told them she was sorry? Would she have gone out and partied with friends? Would she have simply sat there, drinking tea and waiting for her fate to come?

 

        Rena couldn’t come up with an answer. So she plastered a pleasant, but empty smile onto her face. Walking out of the room, she instantly came face to face with Sebastian.

 

        He bowed slightly. “Miss Remington. I was just coming to inform you that the young master will not be having any lessons today.”

 

        Rena forced herself to look confused. “Indeed? And why not?”

 

        Sebastian’s face remained neutral, but it was clear he was choosing his words carefully. “There has been… a death in the family.”

 

        Rena placed a hand to her mouth, feeling mechanical, but hoping Sebastian didn’t notice. “Oh no… It is not the Lady Midford, surely?” She gasped out.

 

        “No.” Sebastian shook his head. “It was Madam Red.”

 

        "Madam…” Rena gulped down a fake sob. “I see. When is the funeral?”

 

        “The day after tomorrow. Until then, I assume you will allow the young master some time off from his studies.”

 

        Rena nodded. “Certainly…” She said softly, trailing off at the end. Sebastian bowed, and left Rena standing in the hallway. She turned back to her room, quietly considering her true position in this world.

 

        A mere governess to all, a bishop to a few.

 

        A chess piece. 

* * *

        Two days later, Rena stood outside the church, dressed in black.

 

        The carriage ride had been silent, the other servants having been left at the manor. Ciel carried in his arms a single red rose and scarlet dress. Rena had only offered a look of sympathy and approval at his choice, when he sat down in the carriage without a word. 

 

        She herself had spent the past two days in reflection, pondering why she had been brought to this world. While she could not find an answer, she knew what must happen. She would play her game, and she would play Ciel’s. Both were necessary. While she could and would not stoop to the level of the Phantomhives, sacrifices must be made, as in any chess game. Madam Red had been one. There would be others, and she must accept that for what it was.  
  
        Perhaps her white pieces would be stained grey, but it would be all for the end goal — survival and victory. Rena had recalled her first few days in this world. That woman, strong, clever, calculating… that is what she would become. She had tried to stay herself, but this world was no place for such things. It only led to misery.

 

        And if one could not enjoy life, then where was the fun in it?

 

        When they arrived at the church, Rena watched as Ciel threw the dress over his shoulder, and walked up the steps, throwing the doors open as he did so. Sebastian and Rena stood at the edge of the doorway, one unable and the other unwilling to step inside as Ciel strode down the aisle, leaping gracefully onto the edge of the casket. He perched there as he placed the red rose in his aunt’s hair, laying the dress across her. His lips moved in unheard words, but a smile of farewell crossed his face, bringing a stray tear — one quickly dashed away — to Rena’s eye. 

 

        Rena and Sebastian stepped back as a breeze swept into the church, carrying more red rose petals with it in a farewell to the woman whom the striking color had suited. The Undertaker stood with them, a small smile on his face as he watched the display. He gave a side glance to Rena, noticing that something in her had changed.  
  
        He recognized it as being a true version of how she had first presented herself to him, soon after her arrival at the Phantomhive household. Back then, it had been fake, easily dropped when she was comfortable. But he maintained a smile. After all, the funeral was too beautiful to not smile at — even with this mild disappointment.

 

        As Madam Red’s body was lowered into the ground, and the grave was being filled with dirt again, Ciel turned to Rena. “If you would remain here, I have some business to attend to, Miss Remington.”

 

        Rena tilted her head. “Are you sure you do not require my assistance, Earl Phantomhive?”

 

        Ciel frowned and closed his eye as he turned away. “I am certain. Please do not question me.”

 

        Rena curtseyed. “My apologies, my lord.” 

 

        Ciel walked away with Sebastian, and other funeral-goers filtered away rapidly. Rena stood at the grave until the last shovelful of dirt was replaced, at which point she followed the Undertaker to the other grave, situated in a quieter part of the cemetery, and unnoticed by any other individuals.

  
        Rena knelt down and tossed the small bouquet of wildflowers she had brought onto the casket. “The last of the season.” She whispered quietly to the plain coffin as the first shovelfuls of dirt landed on it. “And my final gift, before I become what I must.” Rena stood, stepping back, and feeling what remained of her previous life drain away, buried with the final victim. The grave was soon filled as well, and the Undertaker joined her.

 

        “So, it’s all over, then~” He commented, a smile playing at his lips.

 

        “Indeed.” Rena answered, dully.

 

        A frown replaced the faint smile. “There’s something different about you, Miss Rena, ever since that night.” There was no trace of his creepy persona, only his real one. “I warned you once, that calling the Phantomhive household home was a dangerous thing. Have you finally realized that?”

 

        Rena sighed. “I realized that from the beginning. I tried to play my way, to be better than them. It ended in nothing but misery.” She clenched her fists. “Growing up, I was cheerful, open, trusting. Then, my world changed, and I learned something of it. Now, I am what you see.” Rena took a deep breath. “I became what I needed to be in order to survive. I will do so again.”

 

        The Undertaker’s frown deepened as he lifted a hand and traced her face with one long nail. “Whatever you do, don’t allow your laughter to disappear entirely, Miss Rena. Nothing would make me sadder, than should I never get to hear it again.” His hand dropped and the smile returned. “Ah, the Earl is here~” He commented, as Ciel and Sebastian came over the top of the small hill that the grave was on.

  
        The two soon stood in front of the grave, joining Rena and the Undertaker.

 

        “This is her?” Sebastian asked.

 

        “Yes, indeed it is. My last customer from the Jack the Ripper.” Undertaker responded, sounding pleased.

 

        Rena only stood there, quietly listening to the conversation going on next to her.

 

        Ciel stared at the grave. “Apparently she was an immigrant. She had no family in the country to claim her body.”

 

        The Undertaker grinned and poked Ciel’s cheek. “So our kindhearted earl here hired me to pretty her up, even had this gravestone erected. A truly noble act on his part, eh?”

 

        Ciel shook his head, frowning. “This isn't noble at all. The noble thing to do would have been to save her, and I could have if I put her life first. But no, I had to catch them. Apprehending Jack the Ripper was more important. I knew they intended to kill her. I knew, and I let her die... along with my aunt.” His voice remained calm and even, but Rena could sense the frustration in his voice. Frustration and anger.

 

        The Undertaker leaned down slightly, attempting to assess Ciel’s frame of mind and curious at his words. “You regret what you did, my lord?”

 

        “No, I don't. Jack the Ripper is gone forever, and I've done exactly as Her Majesty asked of me.”

 

        “Victoria, eh? I don't much like her. She just sits back and watches while you do all her dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me.” The Undertaker’s smile widened into a grin, as Rena frowned.

  
         _What are you doing, Undertaker_? She thought.

 

        “That's what the Phantomhives do, it's our duty, passed down through generations along with this ring.” Ciel responded, annoyed.

 

        “That ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog. You're forever tied to the Queen by the leash of duty.” The Undertaker taunted as Ciel brushed him off.

 

        “I chose this life! Stop—!”

 

        Before anyone could react, Undertaker had grabbed Ciel’s tie, forcing him to look at the Undertaker as he spoke. “Lord Phantomhive, you should be wary of the path down which duty will take you; that collar may choke you yet! And we wouldn't want that now, would we?” He released Ciel, causing the adolescent to stumble back into Sebastian.

  
        The Undertaker pushed a bouquet of white flowers into Ciel’s arms and picked up his shovel, a smile back on his face. “Do come by if you should need my assistance again~ You, your governess, and that _hilarious_ butler of yours are always welcome.” His giggle rang out across the graveyard as he swayed away, waving an arm in farewell as he left.

  
        Rena watched him go, a frown still on her face. The Undertaker had no fear of the Phantomhives, something Rena wished dearly for. She knew he had a good reason for not being afraid, but she had no such luck.

  
        Once the Undertaker had left, Rena stepped away slightly to give Ciel and Sebastian some room to talk without her presence. She stopped a few graves away, just out of earshot. Several moments passed, and Ciel turned, walking a few paces away from Sebastian. He paused, turning slightly to look at Rena. Taking it as a request to join them, she stepped forwards, nearer to the pair. When she was only a couple feet away from them, Ciel spoke again, his voice growing just a little louder, as he finished a previous thought. “That's all there is to it. That's why I don't hesitate.” 

 

        Rena felt a prickle go up her spine as she stopped near Sebastian, vaguely recalling not only the current conversation from her memory, but a short interaction she and Ciel had during one of their weekly games of chess.

* * *

_“Check.” Ciel stated calmly._

 

_Rena paused, hovering her hand over the board. A smirk grew on Ciel’s face, and Rena finally moved her king to one side, failing to notice the knight ready to move into place._

 

_“Checkmate.” Ciel leaned back, smirking._

 

_Rena surveyed the board, shocked. How could she have missed such an important detail? Ciel saw the question in her face._

 

_“You hesitated and lost sight of your next move. Had you not, you would have seen the danger.”_

 

_Rena nodded, and Sebastian served tea. “An excellent point, my lord.” She responded, chuckling._

* * *

        Rena could not see Sebastian’s face, but the amusement in his voice was evident. “Now _that's_ what I expect to hear. Always skillfully manipulate your pieces, that's how you survive. Use me, Miss Remington, and Madam Red, any piece within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns pile up at the foot of your throne… Because if the king falls, this game is over.” He turned, a smirk now visible.

 

        Ciel spun around to face Sebastian and Rena. “I won't hesitate, I won't regret the moves I've made. Sebastian... you, you are the one person who can never betray me.”

  
        He swung his attention to Rena, ferocity in his voice. “And you, the stranger who showed up on my doorstep, ready to play chess. You once swore your unquestioning loyalty to me, for as long as I requested it. Does your vow still stand?” The tone was beyond his years, and Rena’s lips turned up into a small, calculating smile, inclining her head in assent.

  
        Ciel’s face hardened. “Then you can never leave my side, either of you. That’s an order!”

 

       Rena stood a little straighter, dropping into a deep curtsey as Sebastian knelt, both bowing their heads. “Yes, my young lord.” They said, in sync with each other.

  
        Ciel turned and began to walk away, and the two followed behind him, for once in perfect agreement.

 

        Rena felt a deep feeling begin in her chest. She couldn’t quite put a name to it, but she knew Sebastian felt the same thing, even if it was for two different reasons. Words ran through Rena’s mind, lodged in her memory of these events.

 

_I will be there, anywhere you wish me to follow. Even if your throne crumbles, your brilliant crown rusts, and a mountain of bodies piles at your feet... I will stay beside you. We will sit side by side atop your fallen pawns... until the last bell tolls... I will be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip for the Day, Taken:**   
>  **Fake ignorance of current events. Don’t be all like “yeah, I totally know why stuff’s different today!” Pretend you know nothing. It’s like an RPG.**
> 
> _I couldn’t **not** use Sebastian’s thoughts from the end of that episode. The whole interaction between Ciel and Sebastian in that instance is one of the most powerful moments in the series, in my opinion. And I totally cheated and stuck Rena in there too. See you next time!_


	12. Middlegame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Middlegame — chess term: The part of a chess game that follows the opening and comes before the endgame, beginning after the pieces are developed in the opening. This is usually roughly moves 20 through 40._

        Rena and Sebastian strolled alongside each other, Ciel walking ahead of them. Rena felt an odd sensation in her chest, one she couldn’t quite identify. It felt very much like the feeling she had had on her first night here in this world, with the oppressive, smothering atmosphere slowly becoming breathable. However, something was slightly different.

 

        In the middle of her internal questioning, Rena felt a familiar gaze on the top of her head. She allowed a smirk to spread across her features as she raised an eyebrow. “If you wish to say something, Mister Michaelis, I wish you would say it, rather than staring at me.” She chanced a glance upwards, where the demon met her smirk and eyebrow with his own.

 

        “I sense a change in our governess. I was simply curious as to what had brought it about.”

 

        Rena frowned. “A mere realization. It is none of your business.” Rena replied, before recalling her vow to try and befriend the butler, for her own purposes. She sighed slightly and looked back at Sebastian, who was still watching her with something truly akin to curiosity. “I apologize. This case has been… trying, at times.”

 

        Sebastian nodded. “That is understandable. It does not explain your sudden change of demeanor.”

 

        Rena thought quickly. This could be a ploy on Ciel’s part, or Sebastian could be trying to pull information out of her on his own. “No, it does not.” She replied, simply, returning her eyes straight ahead. “For that, one would have to understand my character as a child, and what has happened to me in years past.” 

 

        They reached the carriage then, and Sebastian helped Ciel and Rena in, before taking the driver’s seat himself. The ride home was uneventful and quiet, which Rena appreciated.

 

        Once they reached the manor, Ciel brushed Sebastian aside and stormed towards the door, while still attempting to appear regal. Rena hurriedly accepted Sebastian’s assistance, before gathering her skirts to rush after Ciel, barely catching up to him in the hall. Ciel stopped short and spun around to face Rena.

 

        “Miss Remington, do you have something you would like to say?” His voice was cold.

 

        Rena quickly composed herself and declining her head slightly, took a deep breath. “I simply wished to offer my condolences, my lord. I realized I had not yet done so. However, now that the funeral is over, you should get back to your studies. It will help to return to a familiar routine.” Rena added the last sentence softly, feeling some sympathy for Ciel still linger in a corner of her soul.

 

        Ciel frowned. “I will take that into consideration, Miss Remington. If you will excuse me.” He turned and walked away, leaving Rena standing in the middle of the hall. Sighing, she began moving towards her room. She stopped a few feet from her door, and turning, walked back down to the kitchen, hoping Bard was in there. She needed some friendly company after today’s events.

  
        However, as she stepped inside, she was met with Sebastian calmly mixing up something that appeared to be pie filling among scorched surfaces and rubble. He looked up as she entered. “Miss Remington, can I help you?” he asked, voice as calm as his demeanor. “It is unusual for you to find your way into the kitchen.”

 

        Rena stood as straight as possible. “I was looking for Baldroy. Do you know where he is?”

 

        Sebastian shook his head, and Rena swore he sighed slightly. “I am unaware of his current location.” Sebastian looked around the room with some distaste. “However, I suspect he was attempting to use his flamethrower again.”

 

        Rena couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. “It must be difficult for you, to have to clean up after everyone all the time. I can’t imagine anyone else doing your job.” _Well, it’s not that difficult, I suppose, for a demon_. Rena added silently, righting a stool and setting it near the counter where Sebastian was working. She repressed a shudder as she sat down. She didn’t want to be alone right now. If it had to be the butler… so be it.

 

        “Indeed. I _am_ one hell of a butler.” Sebastian responded, smirking. He used a spoon to try a small amount of the mixture he was working on, frowning as he did so. He handed another spoon containing a small amount of the mixture to Rena. “Would you mind trying this, Miss Remington? I must admit, I have never attempted this particular recipe before, and am unsure of how it should taste.”

 

        “What is it?” Rena asked, as she stuck the spoon into her mouth, immediately hit with a strong currant flavor.

 

        “I am unsure. The young master simply told me what it generally contained, and where to find the recipe.” Sebastian replied. “The pastry itself is simple, but the filling contains currants, cinnamon, sugar, and nutmeg.” 

 

        Rena nodded thoughtfully. “I can’t remember the name, but I recall eating something with a similar taste. I believe this is correct, though it could perhaps use a little more sugar.”

 

        Sebastian added the sugar, and went back to stirring the mixture. Rena watched him do so, and the two allowed a surprisingly comfortable silence to fall between them. Sebastian set the mixture down, and began rolling out the dough. As he did so, he spoke again. “If you do not consider it too forward, Miss Remington, I am interested in continuing our conversation from earlier today.”

 

        Rena paused slightly. “I take it you are referring to your question as to my, ‘sudden change in demeanor?’”

          
        Sebastian glanced up from the pastry dough. “Yes. You mentioned your childhood. I must admit, I am very curious as to where a governess such as yourself comes from. You seem to know more than the average young woman of good status, even with your unusual upbringing.”

 

_Oh crap_ , Rena thought. Then she sighed. “If you wish to know…”

* * *

_“Alexander! You’re back!” Rena shouted, leaping into his arms. He laughed and ruffled her hair. “How’s my favorite little sister?” He asked, in his cheerful voice, holding her close._

 

_“I’m your_ only _little sister.” Rena announced, smiling._

 

_Alexander pretended to be surprised. “Indeed you are! But you’d still be my favorite even if you weren’t.” He laughed, ruffling Rena’s hair once more. “I brought you something.” Alexander set Rena down and handed her a small package._

 

_Rena grinned as she ripped the paper off, before squealing in a very un-ladylike fashion. “A book!” Rena immediately sat down right where she was and opened it, only to frown and look up at her brother. “It doesn’t have any pictures.” She said, confused. Alexander smiled and shook his head. “That’s because it’s a grown-up history book — one of America.”_

 

_“Where’s America?” Rena asked, curiously._

 

_Alexander sat next to her. “It’s a long way across the Atlantic Ocean. It’s a huge continent, with many people and large cities. I went to one of the largest cities, one that they call New York City. That’s where I bought your book. There were streets filled with people, and it never seemed to stop. The noise at night was enough to keep me awake. I was glad to leave and return back here.”_

 

_Rena frowned. “Why would you want to come back here? New York sounds exciting.”_

 

_Alexander looked at her with a small smile. “But it didn’t have you.” He wrapped an arm around Rena. “Now, I think it’s about time you started learning your history, dear sister of mine.” He said, grinning._

 

* * *

        “My brother bringing that book home was the reason I became interested in learning.” Rena admitted, softly. Sebastian had just lit the lamps, and was now beginning to fill the pastries. “I was nine at the time, and my mother had died the year before. I suppose I would have begun learning history in another year or two, but my brother always made the trips that he and my father went on sound exciting. I decided I would learn everything I could, so that I might be allowed to go on a trip with them, instead of staying with my oldest sister, who had married two years previously. My father actively supported my interest, always making sure I had free access to his library. As I have said before, he tutored my sisters and I in many areas, making sure we learned anything we were interested in. I was far more curious than my sisters, however.” Rena paused for a moment, and Sebastian spoke up.

 

        “If I may inquire, how old are your siblings? You speak as if you are much younger than them.”

 

        Rena laughed slightly. “If you are subtly inquiring as to my age, you needn’t bother. I am twenty years of age.” _Plus another three_ , Rena thought. “My brother is… _was_ , seven years older than I am. My oldest sister was eleven years my senior.” _Alex would be_ so _annoyed. Only four years older, and he complained about being ancient compared to me_. Rena smiled to herself, which did not go unnoticed by Sebastian, though he didn’t comment. A brief silence fell, in which Sebastian continued filling pastries and Rena reflected on her past.

 

        Eventually, she spoke again. “I should have know that it couldn’t last…”

* * *

_“Alexander?” Rena asked, backtracking slightly to look into her brother’s room, where he was packing a small trunk._

 

_Alexander turned around with a tired smile. “Yes, little sister?”_

 

_“Where are you going? You just got back a fortnight ago.” Rena stated, confused._

 

_Alexander sighed. “I know. Something’s come up.” He shut the trunk and picked it up. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for your birthday. I’ll bring you anything you want to make up for it. What would you like for your fifteenth birthday, little sister?”_

 

_Rena pretended to think. “Anything I want?”_

 

_Alexander nodded. “Anything.”_

_Rena smiled. “Well… I want you to come back safely.”_

 

_Alexander stood there stunned for a brief moment, before laughing. “I offer you anything, and all you want is for me to come back?” He ruffled her hair. “Well, then, you can look for me one week after your birthday. Okay?”_

 

_Rena smiled. “Okay. And I want a book.” She added, jokingly._

 

_Alexander rolled his eyes. “I knew there_ must _be something more important than me.” He said in an equally joking tone, before kissing Rena on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon. One week from your birthday, don’t forget.”_

 

_Rena smiled, walking her brother to the door. “I won’t.”_

* * *

        “I waited all that day at the gate for him. I kept watching long after everyone else had given up hope. He had promised to return, so I believed he would. For the next three years, I always spent that day exactly one week after my birthday at the gate. Eventually, I accepted that he wasn’t coming back. My father died three years ago, and I took my first position as governess at seventeen for a family ten miles away. My other sister had married, and while the house had been left to me, we had lost much of our money over the previous five years, making it impossible to keep up. So I sold it, and began making my own living.” Rena finished her story, feeling empty after telling all this to Sebastian. He had taken up Ciel’s evening snack, and was now kneading more dough, this time for bread. 

 

        He had listened quietly, and while Rena suspected any sympathy was fake, it was surprisingly nice to have someone simply listen to her. She had not opened up fully about her brother in years, and while she had told a few people about the basics of his disappearance -- including Ciel and Sebastian, as a matter of fact -- she had not explained her full relationship with him to anyone who had not known them.

 

        Now, Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. “So you do not know where your brother was going, or where he is now?”

 

        Rena shook her head. “No,” she said quietly, standing up. “I dearly wish I did. If you’ll excuse me, I believe I will retire for the night.” Sebastian simply nodded, and Rena walked up the stairs to her room. Quickly preparing for bed, she slipped between the sheets. She fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of her brother, his disappearance, and the twisting shadows on the wall. 

  
  
        Alexander’s disappearance would be six years the day after tomorrow — something she had neglected to mention to Sebastian.

 

        It was unlikely Alexander would find her here, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip, Ignored:**   
>  **…I feel like this is self-explanatory. Don’t make the creepy butler (who you know has a totally different loyalty) your confidante.**
> 
> _Today was an original storyline thing for character background and bridging purposes. I’ve decided to go with the manga timeline, with the occasional short anime storyline blended in. :)_


	13. Play by Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _play by hand — chess term: an idiomatic expression meaning to make a move without analyzing the move._

        Rena glanced at the calendar. It was the 12th of December. She had been here for nearly four months. She smiled wryly. It would only be another four months until the Campania sunk. Rena was struck by the short time span that she was truly aware of. Only about a year of Ciel’s life. She would have to make some sort of plan for beyond that point. _Why bother_? She thought. _I’m only a governess anyways. I will be one then as well._  

 

        For some reason, that thought discouraged her. She had never managed to figure out why she had been dumped here, of all places. Perhaps it was some sort of cosmic joke on her, that all her education would lead to her lying and scheming simply to live, while disguised as an upper-class schoolmarm. _I don’t even like kids_. Rena grimaced into the mirror at her perfectly done hair and neatly pressed clothing. _Another day begins_ , she sighed to herself. Stepping out of her room, she nearly ran into Sebastian. “Excuse me, Mr. Michaelis.” She said.

 

        Even pushing a tea cart, Sebastian managed to bow politely. “Good morning, Miss Remington . I trust you slept well?”

 

        Rena nodded, and Sebastian continued on towards Ciel’s room. Ever since she had told him about Alexander, he had been especially polite towards her. She wasn’t sure what that meant, or how she felt about it. She almost preferred the days when he would pin her against a wall, trying to intimidate her. _Almost_ preferred it. At least then she had known what their relationship was and where they stood. Continuing on, Rena stepped into the kitchen for a cup of tea. The servants were there, in various states of unconsciousness. Baldroy was dozing, head down on the table, while Mey-Rin was drooping slightly, playing with a daisy. Only Tanaka looked fully awake, but then, he always looked approximately the same. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Rena sat down at the table. “Good morning,” she said cheerily. “How is everyone?”

 

        She didn’t get much more than a quiet, “ho, ho, ho” from Tanaka and a mumble of, “too early” from Baldroy before Finny burst into the room. 

 

        “Hey! Listen everyone!” he shouted. “We have a problem!”

 

        Rena looked at him curiously and Mey-Rin finally piped up. “What’s the matter?” She asked.

 

        Finny looked exasperated, and Rena racked her brain for what she was missing. It was probably in her memory journal, but she couldn’t recall it at the moment. “Seriously, did everyone forget?! It’s a very special day!” He pointed at the calendar behind Tanaka, and a lightbulb went off in Rena’s brain. Marchioness Frances Middleford was visiting today, with Elizabeth. She jumped up.

 

        “I have a feeling that I’ll be required out front quite soon,” she announced. “I would recommend you all get to work.” Rena, knowing full well disaster would occur with all the others, nearly ran towards the foyer to avoid her own misfortune, only slowing down as she entered the room. Ciel and Sebastian were coming down the stairs, Ciel looking ruffled and harried, with Sebastian looking somewhat calmer, but still rushed. Rena smiled at them. “I see you also forgot about the Marchioness’s visit.”

 

        Sebastian did not respond, but Ciel huffed. “She isn’t supposed to arrive until this afternoon, but this is _Aunt Frances_.”

 

        Rena laughed slightly. “I must admit, I am looking forward to meeting the Marchioness. She sounds like a wonderful woman.”

 

        Sebastian smirked as Ciel muttered something under his breath. A carriage was rumbling up the lane, and Rena mentally prepared herself. Frances Midford was a force of nature. As she left the carriage, Ciel greeted her. “It has been a while, Marchioness. You’ve arrived earlier than expected…”

 

        Frances cut him off. “Spare me the formalities. You look as if you’ve just risen, Earl Phantomhive. Who is this next to you?” She turned to Rena.

 

        Rena curtsied. “I am his governess, Miss Theresa Remington, Marchioness.”

 

        Frances made a small “hmm” before rounding on Elizabeth, who had flung herself at Ciel. “Do not behave so rudely…” She berated Elizabeth, who practically melted onto the ground in shame. Rena caught Sebastian attempting to subtly slip out of the Marchioness’s line of sight, but she turned on him next, combing his floppy hair back as Ciel rejoiced in his freedom, only to have his hair also forcibly flattened.

 

        Rena noted that she had so far been the only one to avoid the Marchioness’s discipline. She wondered if that was her rank, or that she has somehow passed inspection.

 

        She rather suspected it was the former.

 

        However, the group was now moving back towards the house. Rena, feeling no need to watch the horrors that Sebastian would be forced to divert from, decided to simply slip away to the stables. She could, at least, make sure those were clean, as the group would eventually end up there, if her memory served.

 

        Arriving out at the stables, she found them relatively tidy. Checking each stall individually, Rena hiked up her skirts — stupid things, she thought — and made sure the water and hay were clean in each. After refilling two buckets and tossing fresh hay into three holders, she let down her skirts and got a brush, seeing that her own horse was looking slightly dull. The party came in a couple minutes later.

 

        “We sent for it to serve as our master’s steed.” Sebastian was saying, and Rena poked her head out to watch. Frances Midford seemed pleased as well.

 

        “A fine horse, indeed. The hip is sturdy, and it looks well.” She spun around suddenly. “What think you, Miss Remington?”

 

        Rena froze momentarily. She had no idea that the Marchioness had even seen her. “I… I think it an excellent horse as well, Marchioness. It is well-bred.”

 

        Frances stalked over to Rena, who was still holding a brush against her horse. “Hmm. And this…” She ran a hand over the shoulder and down the leg. “Sturdy, but still delicate. Appears healthy. Three or four years old…” She looked at Rena. “This is a gentlewoman’s horse. Is it yours?”

 

        Rena only nodded, and Frances gave her a piercing stare. “Hmm.” She turned back to Ciel, and appraised him. “I have it. What say we do a little hunting together?” She walked back over without so much as a glance at Rena, for which she was grateful. The Marchioness was far too sharp for her comfort. She had not anticipated that. 

 

        Thankfully, it appeared Frances Midford considered her beneath her rank, as most others did. The party left, and Rena breathed freely again. They were going hunting, and Rena understood herself to not be invited. _Besides_ , she thought, _Sebastian will take care of the bear_. She finished grooming her horse — who looked much better now — and dusted herself off before returning to the house.

 

        She was immediately accosted by Mei-Rin. 

 

        “Miss Rena! We’re going to decorate for the Masters birthday, yes!”

 

        Rena smiled. “I sense a request for my help.”

 

        Mei-Rin nodded. “Sebastian let us know that we had about four hours. With the five of us, we should be able to get everything done. Finny is decorating with roses, Bard is cooking, I’m setting the table, and Tanaka —“

 

        Rena interrupted. “What would you like me to do?”

 

        Mei-Rin set Rena to making sure the vases and dishes were clean, a task Rena was grateful for. Knowing the servants, there would be little she could do to make the dining room presentable or keep them from injuring themselves, and she would prefer to not be caught in the middle of it. So, as small explosions and other sounds of questionable safety emanated from the dining room, Rena quietly played chess in her head.

 

        She should have anticipated Frances Midford’s sharp mind. The only thing she could do now is hope her normal stories and her interest in fencing would serve to allay any suspicions. As the four hours ran down, she slipped into the dining room. Sure enough, it was a mess, however, only Tanaka was there. Rena nodded cordially at him and began to straighten up flowers and plates. It was less horrifying than Rena had expected, however, it needed a delicate touch. As she was straightening up a vase, she heard a voice behind her. 

 

        “Miss Remington.”

 

        Rena smiled and turned around, coming face to face with a full-size Tanaka.

 

        “Mister Tanaka. What a surprise.”

 

        He chuckled. “Indeed. I’ve been meaning to speak with you for some time.” He took a seat, and motioned for Rena to sit as well. Once she did, he spoke again.

 

        “I feel that you know more about this house and its inhabitants than you let on.”

 

        Rena thought quickly. Of all the people in this house, Tanaka was possibly the most trustworthy, and it was unlikely that he would speak ill of her if he sensed no danger. So she inclined her head in assent, and waited for him to speak again.

 

        “Yet I do not feel that you mean us harm. I am curious, however, where exactly you come from,” Tanaka held up a hand as Rena opened her mouth to speak, “And I do not wish for you to tell me the same thing you have told the others. There is something else about you, Miss Remington. I do not believe you are from here. Perhaps another world?”

 

        Rena could do nothing but open and close her mouth repeatedly. When she finally managed to speak, she had dropped every upper-class mannerism she had adopted. 

 

        “Oh geez.” She groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Tanaka chuckled.

 

        “As I said, I do not sense any ill intentions. Perhaps you would like to tell me your real name?”

 

        Rena rubbed her forehead. “Rena Snyder. And yes, that is my full name.”

 

        Tanaka nodded. “So the name you gave the others…?”

 

        “My grandmother’s.”

 

        “And your real occupation?”

 

        “I worked in a clothing shop and a coffee stand.”

 

        “How did you come by your impressive knowledge?”

 

        “I went to college.”

 

        Tanaka nodded again. “Now you are telling the truth.”

 

        Rena chuckled ruefully. “When did you figure it out?”

 

        Tanaka smiled. “When you sat down with me to tea. I heard more behind your voice than what you spoke. It was too perfect for the truth. Ciel has not lived long enough to hear it, and the demon may suspect, but he keeps his own thoughts to himself until it benefits him to speak them.”

 

        Rena glanced up. “You know what he is?” Rena had suspected that Tanaka knew, but here was confirmation.

 

        Tanaka sighed. “Yes, I do. I occasionally regret not making my concerns known. However, I have learned something in my years, and that is that sometimes, people do not want to be saved from their folly… oh, dear.”

 

        Rena jumped up. “What’s the matter?”

 

        Tanaka shook his head. “I appear to be running out of time. But do know that your secret is safe with me.” He touched Rena’s wrist and locked eyes with her. “Do be careful, but keep an eye on Ciel. Perhaps you can succeed where I have failed.” With that, he shrunk back to mini Tanaka, and gave a soft “ho, ho, ho.” He picked up his teacup, and began sipping at it once more. 

 

        Rena nodded. “I’ll do my best.” She said softly, receiving another “ho, ho, ho” in response.

 

        A few moments later, the dining room had been straightened to a presentable state, and the other servants trooped back in a few seconds later, in tatters and covered in bandages. Rena shook her head, slipping back into her high-class governess mode. “Perhaps I _should_ have been supervising you this afternoon.”

 

        Bard grinned. “Ah, it’s not that bad. A few scrapes and bruises, that’s all.”

 

        Rena poked Bard’s bandaged right arm, causing him to wince. “Scrapes and bruises?” She raised her eyebrow.

 

        Bard rubbed the back of his head with his undamaged hand. “Might have been some burns too.” He grumbled.

 

        Rena grinned, but straightened her face almost immediately when she heard Sebastian’s voice. “They’re back.” She slipped into the back of the room, letting the other servants greet Ciel with their typical exuberance. Rena watched as the Marchioness wished Ciel a happy birthday, tease Sebastian about the destroyed rooms, and be drawn into the happy group as Sebastian slipped away to the kitchen. Glancing between the two — and remembering Tanaka’s words from only a short while before — she followed Sebastian, reaching the kitchen as he pulled out a cake he had baked earlier in the day. She spoke up.

 

        “It would be a shame to let that go to waste.”

 

        Sebastian turned around. “Miss Remington. Why are you not enjoying the festivities upstairs?”

 

        Rena smiled. “It is a little… _loud_ for my tastes. Besides, I don’t trust Bard’s cooking.”

 

        Sebastian chuckled, but did not respond. He handed a slice of the cake to Rena, along with a fork. Rena dug in, but stopped when she noticed Sebastian staring out the window, one glove off and licking what appeared to be frosting off of his fingers. “So, our butler isn’t quite as above it all as he’d like us to think.” Rena gently teased, even as she kicked herself mentally. _Sure, tease the one person who can kill you with a thought. Yeah, great plan, Rena._

 

        Sebastian hummed. “I was simply wondering how you and the young master find this delicious.”

 

_Don’t tip your hand._ “Is it not to your taste?”

 

        Sebastian shrugged. “Very little is.”

 

        Rena nodded. “That must be miserable.”

 

        Sebastian turned to her and raised an eyebrow. “It can be. I must ask, Miss Remington, why you seem to be seeking out my company more often these days. As I recall, you and I have never been friends.”

 

        Rena forced her voice to remain calm. “Perhaps I have found that we have more in common than I first thought.”

 

        Suddenly, Sebastian was looming over her, in a manner very similar to that of some of their first interactions. “And what would those similarities be?”

 

        Rena gave an involuntary shudder, immediately regretting her desire for the simplicity of their formerly antagonistic relationship. “We both wish for the well-being of the Earl. We are both chess pieces in his game. And we have both signed contracts with him for our own reasons.” _What are you doing? Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Rena kicked herself mentally, tensing up, even though she knew running would be impossible.

 

        Sebastian backed off ever so slightly, but smirked. “An interesting choice of words, Miss Remington.”

 

        “Indeed? I was merely speaking of our employments under the Earl.” Rena responded quickly, hoping against hope she had not made a fatal error.

 

        Sebastian, thankfully, did not seem to be interested in killing her at the moment. “Indeed.” He returned to the window. “It is snowing.” He commented. “I would go enjoy it with the others.”

 

        Rena recognized a request for solitude, which she was more than happy to give. Walking quickly towards the door, she was about to leave when Sebastian spoke again.

 

        “If you are concerned about me, please do not trouble yourself. I am quite content.”

 

        The two met eyes and Rena regarded him for a moment.

 

        “If I was concerned, I would not be here.” Rena left then, leaving a confused Sebastian in the kitchen. She walked back to the dining room, composing herself along the way so that nobody would notice anything off. If she lived through the next few months… she would be finding a way out of the Phantomhive manor as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip of the Day, 100% ignored:**   
>  **Don’t play word games with the master of word games. You are not as clever as them. It will not end well.**


	14. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _plan -- chess term: A strategy employed in a specific position to optimize a player's advantages while minimizing the impact of positional disadvantages._

        Rena sipped at her tea as snow fell outside the back window. The Undertaker was sitting a few feet away, his feet up on an extra coffin, hugging an urn and munching on two or three of the biscuits stored in it. Rena had let her hair out of its normal style to allow it to dry after walking through the snow an hour or so before, and the two were sitting in a companionable silence at the moment, having just finished a conversation about an unusual guest the Undertaker had fixed up recently. The Undertaker broke the silence first.

 

        “So, m’dear… what brings the Earl to town at this time of the year?”

 

        Rena shrugged and leaned over to steal one of the Undertaker’s biscuits, which he gave up with a giggle. “Why would I know? I am merely his governess, after all.” 

 

        “Now, dearie~” The Undertaker teased. “We both know that’s not true.”

 

        Rena smirked, biting into the crispy dog treat. “Perhaps~” She responded in the same tone before returning to normal. “However, I do happen to know in this case. You may have heard of the men hung upside down outside of cafes around London?”

 

        The Undertaker nodded sagely. “Ah~ Interesting. Indeed, there was one only a few blocks from here attacked last night.”

 

        Rena hummed softly. “I suspect that’s where the Earl is, then. He mentioned something about heading out this morning to investigate a new scene.”

 

        “Then why are you not with him~?”

 

        “It’s my day off, remember?”

 

        The Undertaker giggled. “I’m impressed he hasn’t renegotiated that deal~”

 

        Rena shrugged. “I’m sure he’s thought about it. However, he does want to keep me around, so he allows me this.” As she spoke, Rena began to run her fingers through her long hair, removing some tangles that had formed. It had taken several months to get used to the length, but she had become accustomed to taking care of it. Styling it in anything other than a simple bun was still difficult, but her position rarely called for more than that. As she combed through her hair, the Undertaker sat up a bit and set his urn of biscuits to the side, moving over to her side. As her fingers got caught on a particularly bad knot, his hands wrapped around hers and removed them from her hair. Blushing slightly, Rena allowed him to take over, enjoying the feeling of his hands untangling and styling her hair.

 

        Rena continued speaking as he worked, trying to think through what she remembered of this arc beyond the appearance of Agni and Soma. “This case is interesting, though. Apparently, the perpetrator has been leaving notes. Scotland Yard thinks it’s a taunt against the Queen, but I don’t think so.” A hum from the Undertaker was all the response she got, and she kept going. “They’re saying it’s one of the Indians. Have you heard anything?” Rena tilted her head back to look at the Undertaker. His hands stopped working for a moment as he thought. 

 

        “I don’t think it’s any of the normal residents. I heard of a pair of Indians who’ve come to the area recently. Might check them first.” His voice was less scratchy and more of the deep, pleasant tone that Rena had only heard on a couple of occasions. She hummed in thanks, before relaxing as the Undertaker kept working on her hair. A few moments later, she spoke up again, feeling encouraged by how relaxed the Undertaker seemed at the moment.

 

        “Undertaker… can I ask you a question?”

 

        His fingers didn’t stop this time. “Perhaps~” He said, echoing her words from earlier, but still with the relaxed tone. “What do you want to know?”

 

        “What’s your name?” The Undertaker froze, and Rena immediately regretted asking. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to —”

 

        “I don’t remember.” He admitted, cutting her off. “I’ve been called the Undertaker for as long as I can recall.”

 

        Rena turned to look at him. “That seems sad.”

 

        He shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

 

        “But still, to not know your own name…”

 

        “You changed yours too.” He pointed out, causing Rena to stare blankly at him. “It’s not like I was named the Undertaker from the start.~ It’s just been so long since that it’s become my name.”

 

        Rena stuttered. “H-How did you know I changed my name?”       

 

        A soft chuckle as the Undertaker turned her head to finish with her hair. “You were still hesitating slightly on the full name when you first introduced yourself to me. You were only natural when you asked me to call you Rena. Care to share why?”

 

        Rena sighed. “First Tanaka, now you. I thought I was smarter than this.”

 

        Undertaker giggled. “Tanaka is exceptionally observant. I’d have been more surprised if he didn’t know. Now, if the butler finds out…” He trailed off.

 

        Rena sighed. “I’m sure he already knows. I may have… been somewhat foolish.”

 

        The Undertaker’s hands went to her shoulders and he came around in front of her, bending down to look directly into her eyes. “What did you do?”

 

        “Tried to be friends with him.” Rena admitted, turning her eyes away from the hidden gaze.

 

        The grip on her shoulders tightened. “Has he told the Earl?”

 

        Rena shook her head. “I don’t believe so. I think he’s biding his time. He warned me off, so I’m keeping my distance.”

 

        The Undertaker relaxed slightly, but he sighed and touched his forehead to Rena’s. “Don’t be scaring me like that~. I’d miss our Sunday tea together~”

 

        Rena smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. “So would I.” She whispered, not willing to be the first to move away. Over the past several months, she had realized that she quite liked the Undertaker. She was fully aware that he was probably at least partially insane, and would probably kill her as soon as save her, but she was coming to rely on her Sundays with him. When he was out at a funeral or for some other reason, leaving his shop locked, she always found herself deeply disappointed.

 

        The two stayed there for a few moments until the Undertaker backed away suddenly. “I ha~te to cut our visit short, but I have a customer~!” The manic grin was back, and he giggled. “You can go out the back~. It wouldn’t do for anyone to know you were here, after all~” He swayed away towards the front of the shop, waving over his shoulder. Rena shook her head in disbelief at the flip in behavior, and disappointment over the relatively short visit. She gathered her coat and hat, and went out the back door. 

 

        As she walked, she became lost in thought, and nearly ran into a pair of strangers. “I am sorry.” She said, curtseying. “I should…” She trailed off as she looked up and saw exactly who they were. 

 

        The shorter one held out his hand to her. “It is entirely our fault. Your English streets are confusing. Say, have you seen someone who looks like this?” A piece of paper was held out to Rena, and she looked at it, maintaining a straight face with some difficulty.

 

        “I am afraid not.” She replied.

 

        “Oh. Well, thank you. Excuse us.” Both bowed to her, then continued on their way.

 

        Rena turned to watch them go. She hadn’t gotten a good look at either of them, which she was annoyed about. It would be later that evening before she would be able to read either of them, unless…

 

        Rena heard a commotion a few blocks away. Suspecting — but not entirely certain — what it was, she hurried over there, hiding in an alleyway. 

 

        Sure enough, she could see Sebastian and Ciel at the center of a group of Indians, who were all shouting various insults. Smirking, she leaned back against the wall. She had no reason to get involved, and she was certain it would change things drastically should she do so. 

 

        Two people walked out of an alley across from her, and the shorter one held up a piece of paper. Rena chuckled. Sure enough, Agni and Soma had looped around as well. An interesting duo. Rena studied the two, even though it was difficult to read them from this far away. Soma had little to offer her, but Agni’s face was more interesting. Rena felt a tug at her heart as she remembered his future, but ignored that for the more important, in-the-moment details. The resulting misunderstanding and confrontation only took a few moments, but Rena found every one enjoyable. A chance to see Agni’s hand in action interested Rena greatly. If she wished to survive in the short term, Agni may be useful. He was a match for Sebastian at most times, and he was warm-hearted. He’d be likely to protect her if it came down to it, even though his first priority was, of course, Soma.

 

        As the two strolled away and Ciel and Sebastian were left standing in the middle of the road with a pile of unconscious figures and a suddenly appearing Lau, Rena turned and walked away. Her interest in this scene was over. She should go home and prepare some lessons for Ciel, and make sure the others weren’t burning down the townhouse.

 

        Rena walked into the townhouse a half-hour later, hanging up her coat and hat on the nearby rack. She listened carefully for the sounds of disaster, but heard none. Nodding in satisfaction, she walked up to her room here in the townhouse. It was quite different from the one at the manor, but in a good way. Whereas the other was dark and ancient in many ways, this one was lighter and more airy, with warmer tones. Rena appreciated the change, though it seemed often at odds with her moods in the evenings. Rena had taken to writing in a diary as well as her timeline journal. As each day passed, she found it increasingly difficult to remember things she had known a month ago about who she really was and what she wanted to do, so she had begun the little black diary to remember her old life and what she had lied about that day. Rena locked her door and pulled both of these books out from the hidden panel in her wardrobe that she had found on her first night here, as well as Ciel’s schoolbooks. 

 

        Flipping through the textbooks, she refreshed her memory on 16th century history and literature. It was sort of nice to be using her major again, but this had thrown into sharp focus exactly why Rena had rejected teaching as a career. Grading homework, preparing the next day’s lessons… she had given herself the position of governess as a convenient one that she was qualified for, but she certainly didn’t enjoy it. As she reviewed the science of this era, she found her mind wandering. Propping her chin on her hand, she tapped her quill on the desk thoughtfully. It was the beginning of 1889. The Campania was only four months away. The circus was only a little over two. Rena blanched when she thought of the children from the circus, but recovered quickly. No use worrying about the future at the moment.

 

        Rena began scribbling again, hoping to finish the lessons before Ciel arrived back. It was quite likely that he would request her presence as soon as he arrived. She had just finished writing when she heard the door close and the servants all clatter to greet Ciel. Rena sighed and grabbed her notebook once more to check the order of events for the evening, flipping through it as quickly as possible. Not much of note, besides Agni taking over the kitchen. Rena stuffed her two personal books back into the wardrobe as she heard the door close a second time. Straightening her dress, she straightened up and began walking calmly towards the entryway. As she walked, she nearly ran into Agni. He bowed. 

 

        “My apologies. I am looking for a bed for my prince.”

        

        Rena smiled and pointed. “There’s one in that room.”

 

        Agni started to bow again, then stood up straight. “You are the lady my prince and I nearly ran into earlier today!” He exclaimed, and Rena held a finger to her lips.

 

        “I’d prefer if you didn’t mention that to the Earl. If you would kindly ask the prince to refrain from doing so as well, I would be grateful.”

 

        Agni, to his credit, did not question this somewhat strange request, instead nodding and hurrying back to Soma to inform him that he had found a bed for him to relax on. Rena chuckled and followed after him, nearly being mowed down by the rest of the servants. As Ciel and Sebastian rounded the corner, she put on a perfectly surprised expression. “Who are our guests?”

 

        Ciel didn’t respond, being too flustered by the sudden appearance of Soma and Agni. Sebastian, however, slowed down long enough to speak. “Just two people we met today while we were out. Don’t be concerned.”

 

        Rena nodded, pretending to be convinced. “Very well.” Rena began to walk away, as Sebastian ran to catch up with Ciel. Rena considered going to talk with Soma, but reasoned that she wouldn’t get anywhere with all the others around, and it was unlikely Agni had told Soma not to say anything about her yet. It was safer to stay away — and besides, she didn’t want to be in the same room with Sebastian at the moment.

 

        Still, Rena knew the next few days would be rather entertaining with this new addition to the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip, Maybe Taken?:**   
>  **Do attempt to make friends with perhaps the one relatively moral person in the whole. entire. world. They’re the person least likely to murder you unexpectedly. Which, if you’re going to be an IDIOT, is a good thing.**
> 
> _I read chapter 127 a few days ago and I’m still sad. :(_


	15. Building a Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _building a bridge -- chess term: Making a path for a king in the endgame by providing protective cover against checks from line-pieces. A well-known example is the Lucena position._

        Rena sat in her room, chuckling to herself as chaos reigned down below. Agni and Soma had only arrived the evening before, and yet Agni had managed to integrate himself fully. Indeed, that morning Rena had woken up to light streaming into her room through suddenly opened curtains, and the smiling face of Agni.

 

        “Good morning, my lady. I have been made aware that you must wake up far earlier than the rest of the family. I have brought your morning tea, which I was also informed you drink before breakfast. I have used a Masala chai blend from India, I hope you are satisfied.” Agni bowed slightly, and Rena smiled in return.

 

        “Thank you, Agni. You should not have troubled yourself. However, I must inform you, I am not a lady, I am merely a governess.”

 

        Agni bowed again. “Very well, Miss Theresa.”

 

        Rena chuckled. “Please, call me Rena.”

 

        Agni nodded with another smile, and moved to leave the room. Rena held up a hand.

  
        "Do stay for a moment, Agni. I wish to speak with you.” Rena dropped the smile she had been wearing as Agni came closer once again. Rena motioned to a chair nearby, and Agni sat. Rena took a deep breath, deciding to take a calculated risk. “As I have said, I am the Earl’s governess. However, there are a few things I would like to say now, so that you do not hear of them second-hand or under less than ideal circumstances. I would like there to be as few secrets between us as possible. However, I must ask you two questions before I begin. Have you told the Prince not to speak of our meeting on the street, and are you capable of keeping what I am about to tell you a complete secret from everyone, even the Prince?”

 

        Agni regarded her seriously. “I have told the Prince of your wish for secrecy. I must admit, he did not understand at first, but he promised, and once he makes a promise, he will not break it. As for myself, unless what you tell me endangers my Prince in any way, you have my silence.”

 

        Rena nodded. “Thank you, on both counts. The first thing I must say is more or less harmless. I have every Sunday off, and while the household remains in ignorance of where I go, I choose to visit a local mortician who goes by the name of Undertaker. The visits are purely social in nature, as we have become friends during my time with the Phantomhive household. I tell you this because I may disappear someday, and if so, you will perhaps find me there, whether dead or alive, I do not know.” 

 

        Agni nodded solemnly, and Rena continued. “The second is that I have the ability to read other’s intentions, feelings, and moods by looking into their eyes. I have had this ability ever… ever since my brother disappeared six years ago. I tell you this because I do not wish for you to feel betrayed should I be asked to use it on either you or the Prince, as it disturbs some people that I have this ability. I cannot read your exact thoughts, only your emotions and intentions.”

 

        Agni nodded again. “We are given many gifts, Miss Rena. I assure you, I am not surprised that you are able to do such a thing.”

 

        Rena smiled slightly in thanks, before taking another deep breath, steeling herself for the last item on her list. “I must admit, I am taking a great risk in saying this, and I would not do so unless I felt it to be absolutely necessary. What I must say is that while the others believe me to be a mere governess, I am far more than that. I have crafted a life for myself in this world, but…” Rena released her remaining breath in a rush, setting her teeth. “This world is not my own.”

 

        Agni’s eyes widened, and Rena held up a hand. “Allow me to explain. This may seem strange, but please, allow me to finish before you pass any judgement on me.” Rena spoke quietly and quickly, giving Agni the short version of her story, leaving out the fact that she knew everyone’s future and fates. She told him of her true family, and the one she had crafted here. She told him about the way she had found herself entering this world, finishing her story with her arrival in the Phantomhive household.

 

        “I would not have told you this, except for the fact that I daily fear for my life and well-being. There may come a day when I need to flee the household for the sake of my life. I cannot be part of the Earl’s game forever, and indeed, it is doubtful he would allow me to be so should he learn of what and who I am. Should that day come, I will need friends who know of my true past to help me. I hope I can count you among those friends, and the Prince as well, though he must not know any of what I have just told you, for his own safety.” Rena felt her heart pounding in her chest as she awaited Agni’s response. _Please tell me I didn’t just royally screw up_ , Rena thought, beginning to panic. 

 

        Agni finally spoke, his tone calm and reassuring. “I cannot explain to you nor tell you what your purpose in this world is. I can tell you that no word of what you have told me will pass my lips without your permission. I have only known you for a few hours, Miss Rena, and yet you strike me as a person who wishes only the best for others while carrying your own pain deep within your heart. I assure you, should your fears come to pass, you will always be welcomed by me, and I suspect the Prince as well.”

 

        Rena gave a soft smile. “I thank you once more. Many events have occurred lately that have forced me to think of these things more seriously. But let us talk no more of this. I am sure you have other things to attend to.”

 

        Agni smiled back. “It is no trouble. I appreciate your confidence in me. Breakfast will be ready in an hour or two.” He bowed and left, leaving Rena alone with her diary, journal, and lessons to prepare.

 

       Now, as Ciel’s childlike shouts of disapproval and annoyance mixed with the three servant’s shock. Rena’s chuckles intensified into a true laugh as she leaned back and imagined the frustration Sebastian was feeling at this moment. After their chat a couple weeks before, her opinion and treatment of the knight (and in return, his treatment of her) had returned to something much closer to what they had originally had upon her arrival. She treated him as live coals once more, and he treated her as a distantly possible threat to the household — one that wasn’t worth mentioning to Ciel at the moment, but something to keep an eye on. 

 

        As a result, Rena was attempting to fade back into the woodwork, having toed the line between subtle and stupid for far too long. It was time to lean back and see where the board lay, before planning her next moves for survival. Agni had been a risk, but it appeared to have been a worthwhile one. However, only time could tell whether it ended in success or failure.

 

        Still shaking with laughter, Rena bent back over her journal. Skimming through it, she refreshed her memory on the next few days before turning to her diary. Tickling her chin with the end of the quill, she thought about what to write for her morning entry. Glancing at the small calendar on her wall, she thought about what would be happening back home. 

 

        Rena sighed and let her head drop back against the top of her chair as she allowed thoughts to drift around in her head like clouds. How long had it been since she’d spoken to her parents? Alexander had disappeared when she was eighteen — even though she’d told Sebastian she had been fifteen — and she was now twenty-four. Her birthday, which had been just over two months ago, had gone relatively uncelebrated. The Undertaker had given her a set of pink hair-ribbons when she’d visited him the next week, though Rena couldn’t quite remember when she’d told him when her birthday had been. She’d probably let it slip at some point, another small, harmless fact to cement her life here. _Ah, birthdays, right,_ Rena thought as she pulled her head back up and dipped her quill in her ink.

 

             _Dear Alexander,_

_It’s Mom’s birthday soon. I saw a set of wine glasses in a shop the other day that I thought she might like, but I didn’t have enough money to buy them. I saw a pocket-watch Dad would have liked in another shop. And for you, I saw a full set of the ninth-edition Encyclopedia Britannica. I wished I could buy everything for you all, then perhaps I could pretend I was coming home soon. Not that Mom or Dad are particularly interested in seeing me, but maybe you’d be home too. I know that you’re often away for longer than you anticipate, but six years is a little excessive, dear brother. Please, finish up whatever business you have and return safely. You were always Mom’s favorite, and she misses you dearly. Dad too, though he doesn’t show it as much._

_As for me, today will be another full day with lessons and business meetings to assist with. I dare say I will go insane one of these days, being shoved here and there and set in a corner to look pretty, despite the fact that none of this falls under the umbrella of a governess!_

_As ever, your loving sister,_

_Rena._

 

        As Rena signed her name, a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Rena hurriedly put her quill down, shutting her diary at the same time and slipping her journal under it, pulling both onto her lap with her hands wrapped around them. A split second later, the door opened, and Sebastian poked his head into the room.

 

        “I am here to inform you that breakfast is ready, Miss Remington. In addition, other than Greek, I will be instructing the young master today, if that is acceptable to you.”

 

        Rena nodded. “Thank you, Sebastian. I will be down shortly.” Despite her instincts telling her to grip her journal and diary tighter, she forced herself to remain relaxed, casual. Sebastian, thankfully, appeared slightly distracted by a fresh batch of crashes from downstairs, and simply bowed quickly before hurrying off to make sure chaos didn’t erupt any further than it already had. Rena hid her diary and journal, making sure they were out of the reach and sight of any curious servants, Earls, Princes, or butlers. Slipping out of her room and making sure the door was shut, she started making her way towards the dining room. 

* * *

        Upon arrival, she saw Soma and Lau already seated. Ciel was missing from his place at the head of the table, and there was an empty chair between Soma and Lau. Rena seated herself, and Agni stepped forwards to assist her. She nodded her thanks, and Agni returned to his master’s side. Soma regarded Rena with an air of curiosity.

 

        “I am told by Agni you are the governess of this household.” Soma stated.

 

        Rena looked at him. He was young, certainly, and Rena knew he acted far younger, but she also knew that he had a kind, caring spirit, even if it was currently buried under layers of privilege and spoiling by those around him. Taking a careful look into his eyes — as she had no wish to appear rude at this stage — she saw curiosity, certainly, but also a certain measure of suspicion, something that surprised Rena. _Actually, I should have expected that, since he saw me yesterday and I asked Agni to tell him not to say anything_ , she thought. However, she also saw a faith to his promise not to speak on the matter.

 

        “I am.” She responded neutrally. “I teach the Earl in exchange for room and board, with a small monthly salary. It has proven far more convenient for him than multiple tutors who must commute from their own homes to his.”

 

        Soma nodded. “Perhaps while I am here, you will show me some of the things you teach.”

 

        Rena recognized Soma’s request for what it was — a statement, not a question, and she responded in kind. “If it does not interfere with the Earl’s studies, then I would be honored.”

 

        Soma turned away from Rena then, and she knew the conversation was at a close. Ciel entered the room then, Sebastian at his heels.

 

        Breakfast passed relatively uneventfully, and Rena excused herself to collect her lesson materials for the day. Somehow, she suspected most of the lessons would go undone with Soma’s presence, but that did not particularly bother her. She returned to Agni telling the story of Kali and Shiva.

 

        “…That is why she holds the severed head of the devil.” Agni drew a breath, and Rena spoke up quietly.

 

        “A fine story. In the end, one can hardly blame her for her actions, when she was created from war.”

 

        Agni turned to look at her. “You are familiar with our faith?”

 

        Rena smiled slightly. “I read many books as a child, and my father and brother traveled much. My brother told me stories that came from all the places they went.”

 

        Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. “I should be careful if I go to India.” He mused, which earned him a curious look from Agni, but no comment. Soma stood up then. “Well, we’re done praying…” With a speed that surprised Rena (considering that he was human), Soma grabbed Ciel. Rena forced back a smile at Ciel’s shocked expression, replacing it with concern, or what she hoped looked like concern. 

 

        “I must protest —-” Rena began, only to be cut off by Ciel’s annoyed shouts and Sebastian’s calm interference. 

 

        “Forgive me, but the young master has a full schedule with his studies and work today.”

 

        Soma dropped Ciel, who quickly moved back to Sebastian’s side, causing Rena’s lips to twitch in spite of herself. Soma looked mildly disappointed as Ciel attempted to dismiss him, and Rena moved to a desk at the far end of the room, intent on reworking her lesson schedule for the week. However, as the minutes and hours ticked past, she found herself increasingly amused and distracted by Soma’s antics in an attempt to gain Ciel’s attention. At noon, lunch was served, and Rena forced Ciel to listen to her read out loud in Greek as he ate and to translate what she had said every few sentences. Soma was too busy eating to interrupt, except to occasionally ask a question about the story, as they were in the second book of the Iliad.

* * *

         At one, Greek and lunch concluded, and Rena went to the kitchen to eat her own meal in peace. Stepping in, she noticed that only Tanaka was present, sipping away at his tea. She smiled at him and was greeted with a soft “ho, ho, ho.” Rena turned her back on him and retrieved her plate from the oven, only to hear the deep voice behind her.

 

        “How are you this afternoon, Miss Remington?”

 

        Rena jumped slightly and turned around, nearly dropping her food. “Good grief, Mister Tanaka. You scared me.”

 

        He chuckled. “That was not intended, I assure you. Come, sit, drink some tea with your meal. I thought you might want some company.”

 

        Rena smiled. “Thanks.” She sat and poured herself a cup of tea. “Mister Tanaka…” She trailed off, hesitating.

 

        “Yes, Miss Remington?” Tanaka inquired.

 

        “Do you trust Agni? From what you’ve seen of him so far?” 

 

        Tanaka thought for a moment, before nodding. “He is, I believe, trustworthy. Why?”

 

        “I told him about who I am.” Rena mumbled.

 

        Tanaka regarded her with an air that Rena couldn’t quite read. “Indeed. Are you beginning to feel homesick, perhaps?”

 

        Rena nodded and stared down at her food. “My birthday was two months ago, and my mom’s birthday is next week. I wasn’t exactly on good terms with my family, but…”

 

        Tanaka nodded slowly. “So your mother has not truly passed on, then?”

 

        Rena nodded. “Dad’s not gone either, but it’s easier to pretend to be an orphan with indifferent sisters. Explains why I never get any letters or send any myself.”

 

        “A wise observation and decision, on both counts.”

 

        “Huh?” Rena looked up again.

 

        “Our visitors have not had time to fall under the corruption that is spread by this household. The butler is an excellent choice for a confidante. You have learned quickly who to trust, Miss Remington.”

 

        Rena sighed. “Well, it doesn’t hurt when you can look at someone and tell what they’re planning, which is why I —” She was cut off by a soft poof and the sight of small Tanaka. Rena smiled. “It can wait until you’ve regained your strength. Thank you for the confirmation on my choice, Mister Tanaka.” The soft “ho, ho, ho” that she received in return gave Rena a feeling of safety.

 

        At least she had a few allies, both within and without.

 

        A crash and the sound of fencing brought Rena back into the moment, and she looked at Tanaka, a long-suffering expression on her face.

 

        “It just never stops in this place, does it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip of the Day, Taken for Once:**   
>  **Pick your allies wisely. That is all.**
> 
> _This story is officially caught up to where it is on quotev, so hopefully I can keep them updated simultaneously from now on. Sorry if Agni and Soma seemed OOC, I’m not 100% comfy with how to write their characters, to be honest._


	16. Silent Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _silent move — chess term: A move that has a dynamic tactical effect on a position, but that does not capture or attack an enemy piece._

    Rushing upstairs, Rena slowed so that she’d enter the room in a controlled manner. Surveying the situation, Rena saw Agni and Sebastian fighting in the center of the room. Smiling slightly, she watched the last few blows between the two, ending in the shattering of both rapiers. 

 

    Sebastian sighed. “Oh dear. The blade is broken.”

 

    Agni nodded. “We cannot continue, then. This match is a draw.”

 

    Despite this friendly exchange, the group stood around in shock, only for Rena to break the silence.

 

    “I see that your butler is an equal to ours, Prince Soma. I am quite impressed.”

 

    Soma grinned proudly. “Agni’s the best fighter in my palace.” He turned to Sebastian. “You are the first to fight equally against him. Ciel’s khansama, I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills.”

 

    Sebastian bowed. “I am most honoured.”

 

    As Agni and Sebastian exchanged post-match pleasantries, Rena stepped up next to Ciel. “Try to hide your surprise, Earl. It is unbecoming.” She smiled. 

 

    “But… but he held his own…. against _Sebastian_.” Ciel stuttered. 

 

    Rena nodded, but further conversation was interrupted by Agni’s approach. “Lord Ciel. I apologize for my earlier actions. Does your arm still hurt?”

 

    “N…no…” 

 

   “I am glad!”

 

   Rena hid another smile as she slipped away towards the gardens. A short walk would do her good, and she was unlikely to be needed for the next hour or so.

 

    As she passed the kitchen window, a commotion drew her back inside and downstairs. Bard was sitting in the corner, fuming. Agni was holding a stack of recipes, and Sebastian brushed past her, clearly annoyed with everyone and everything, as he barely spared her a glance on his way. Rena slipped inside and sat at the counter in her usual spot for when Bard was “cooking”, or previously, Sebastian. Agni looked at her, and Rena smiled wryly. “He’s always like that when he’s behind.” She told him quietly.

 

    Agni nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Bard, still in the corner. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. “Mister chef!” He had to repeat himself a couple of times before Bard grumbled in acknowledgement. 

 

    It took a second for the full force of what Agni was saying to hit him. He sat straight up, eyes wide open. “Chef!? You talkin’ to me?”

 

   “Yes! I am not accustomed to cooking British food. Will you please help me?”

 

   “Yeah!” Bard cheered, and Agni handed him a bowl of already-peeled onions.

 

   “Will you chop these, then?”

 

   “Piece of cake! ‘Cos I’m the chef!” Bard immediately started in on the onions, good humor restored. 

 

   Agni smiled at him and turned to Rena. “Will you help as well, Miss Rena?”

 

   Rena chuckled. “If you need something taste-tested, sure. I am not a great chef, by any means.”

 

   “I find that hard to believe. You told me that you lived on your own.” Agni replied quietly. 

 

    Rena smiled wryly. “I must admit, I used a good deal of pre-made food. One of the benefits of my time.” She replied equally quietly. “The only thing I ever successfully made from scratch were fried eggs and pancakes.”

 

    “Perhaps you will have to learn. Can Mister Sebastian teach you?”

 

    “He’s not interested in teaching a mere governess.”

 

    Agni looked at her curiously. “I am surprised. Perhaps I will have to teach you some Indian recipes while we are here, then.” 

 

    Rena smiled at him. “Don’t be surprised if I mess something up and end up poisoning everybody.” She joked.

 

    Agni chuckled. “I doubt that would happen.”

 

    Finny came in at that moment, and Agni stepped away to recruit him for potato-mashing. Mey-Rin came in a moment later, inquiring where Sebastian was, and went to go set the table upon learning that he wasn’t present. Rena sat and watched everyone work, when a small scream from Mey-Rin broke the chatter around the counter. Agni rushed to her rescue, and the dishes were saved for once. 

 

     Overall, the evening was proceeding quite smoothly, and it was calming to Rena to see this little spot of joy and light in the middle of a dark place. It reminded her of when Alexander would make breakfast for the two of them, except on a grander scale.

 

    Sebastian stepped back into the room, and instead of an immediate atmosphere of doom, everyone greeted him cheerfully. He stopped in shock, and Agni paused in his cooking. “Mister Sebastian?”

 

    “I… am just amazed that you were able to get them to _help_ you.” Sebastian appeared at a loss for words, a development which brought Rena a certain deep satisfaction.

 

    “They work hard. They are good people.” Agni responded calmly.

 

    “Well, they are not evil, per se…” Sebastian muttered. Rena smirked on the inside. _Yeah, unlike you._

 

    Agni smiled. “Everyone is born with a gift.” He glanced up, catching Rena’s eye briefly before turning to Sebastian. “Each of us has a path and a god-given duty. We must simply follow the path we are set upon, and do what we have been set here to do without haste.”

 

    Sebastian still appeared shocked, but seemed to be regaining his composure. “How do I put this? Mister Agni is…” He trailed off.

 

    “A man of fine character?” Rena spoke up with a smile. Sebastian nodded, and Agni appeared surprised. 

 

    “Oh no, not at all! I was hopeless until I met my Prince. The debt I owe him is one I will never, ever be able to repay.” Agni launched into his tale, and Rena sat there, watching Sebastian’s reaction. 

 

    To her, it appeared equally disbelieving and curious. But something else was there, lurking below the surface. Rena forced herself to get a look into his eyes as he fixed a pot that was boiling over.

 

    It was sadness and perhaps… _regret_? Rena almost physically recoiled. This was not what she needed to be thinking about the demon. Because that’s what he was. Why would he have regret? _You don’t know anything about him_ , Rena reminded herself. _You don’t know how old he is. Maybe he has feelings too._

 

   Rena forced those thoughts away quickly, however. _That’s what got you into trouble last time. He’ll kill you as soon as save you, so be the same towards him._ Rena grimaced slightly, and excused herself from the room, quoting a headache. That was what she was getting from thinking about this, after all.

**_________________________**

 

   Soon enough, however, Ciel, Rena, Soma, and Lau were seated at the table, with Sebastian and Agni waiting on their respective masters. Soma was telling everyone about Mina, and Rena was listening carefully to make sure nothing had changed for some reason. She couldn’t imagine why it would have, but it never hurt to be cautious. Ciel looked bored, and Rena frowned at him. He met her gaze evenly, but straightened up slightly and attempted to look interested.

 

   Soma was still speaking. “…A British noble came and took Mina away to Great Britain!” 

 

   Lau, the only genuinely interested party, spoke up. “What do you mean?” 

 

   Rena glanced at him. Lau still interested her. He was strangely idiotic at times, but still a clever survivor, and was genuinely interested in people at times. _He’s just a really sane Undertaker_ , Rena thought briefly. She hid her smile behind her napkin and refocused on Soma, who had apparently just finished his tale. Rena kicked herself mentally for not paying attention. _Ah, well, you can get details from Agni later if something’s weird_ , she reassured herself. 

 

   Ciel was regarding Soma with boredom once more. “So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman.”

 

   Rena jumped in, trying to soften Ciel’s harsh words. “I’m sure she means a great deal to you to come so far.” _Shut up, Ciel_ , Rena thought.

 

   “Yes! I’ll get her back, and we’ll all go home together.” 

 

    Ciel did not seem to receive Rena’s mental command. “Still, you are going a bit overboard just for one servant girl—-” 

 

    Rena tried to speak quickly, to cover Ciel once more, but Soma beat her to the punch, practically leaping from one side of the room to the other. Rena only had time to stand before Soma grabbed Ciel. 

 

    “Can’t you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Mina!? Can you understand just how sad I—”

 

    “Can’t say I do.” Ciel’s quiet response silenced the room. “The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence doesn’t amount to much. I don’t understand it, nor do I want to. There are things that cannot be recovered, no matter how much one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape. You might not quite be able to grasp that, though.” Ciel took a step back, and Soma released his hold. Ciel turned and began to walk out of the room, leaving the room in a state of tension. 

 

   Soma simply stared after him, and Rena stepped forwards, laying a hand on the prince’s shoulder. He looked up at her, then back to Ciel’s retreating form. “But… but still, I… I don’t want to be alone in that palace anymore.” He looked back at Agni, then at Rena, a broken, despairing expression on his face. Rena’s heart broke. It was the same expression she had had when she realized Alexander was never coming back.

 

   Rena quietly let out the breath she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding, a spark of anger beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. “I’ll speak with him.” She said quietly to Soma, and followed after Ciel, still maintaining a calm demeanor. 

 

    Ciel was nowhere to be seen, and Rena walked towards his study, figuring that he’d probably be there. On the way, she rehearsed exactly what she was going to say to the Earl, planning to give him a piece of her mind.

 

   Reaching the great oak door, she knocked lightly. A muffled “Come in,” came from within.

 

    Opening the door, Rena could see Ciel standing at the window, his back to her.  He glanced back to see who it was, then turned back to the window. “I don’t understand how such trivial matters can cause this reaction.” He said, without ceremony.

 

    Rena took a seat in one of the big chairs near the fireplace. “Sit down, Ciel.”

 

    Ciel glanced back, frowning, and opened his mouth to speak. Rena cut him off.

 

    “I am not your governess right now. I am not a guest. I am not a servant. Right now, I’m someone who genuinely cares about both you and Soma. Sit. Down.” Rena said, the small ember in her stomach causing her words to come out more harshly than she intended. 

 

    To his credit, Ciel shut his mouth and moved over to the chair opposite her, flopping down in an un-Earl-like manner, and slouching rather than sitting straight, stared her down with a small pout on his face. At any other time, the sight would have made Rena smile, but she had a mission at the moment.

 

    “What do you have to say?” Ciel muttered.

 

    Rena kept her anger under control. “First of all, the way you responded to Soma was incredibly rude.”

 

    “But—” Ciel tried to start. Rena held up a hand, and he shut up again, the pout getting more pronounced.

 

    “You are still young, Ciel. I understand this. Yet you’ve gone through more pain and suffering than any person should in their lifetime. You have the dubious advantage of a perspective that most people shouldn’t ever have. Soma doesn’t. I don’t. And so I felt the same way when my brother disappeared. But unlike Soma, I had no idea where he went, or where he is now.” Rena drew a breath, and Ciel took the interruption to interject his thoughts.

 

    “I meant what I said earlier. There are things that can’t be recovered.”

 

   “But some things can, and this is one of those things. Believe me, if I could find my brother, I would. Soma has the opportunity to recover someone he feels close to. If you had the chance to bring your family back, wouldn’t you?” Rena bit out the last sentence, only to immediately feel bad when she saw Ciel’s face. The pout disappeared, and it almost looked like he might cry. But the feeling was temporary, as Ciel opened his mouth again.

 

    “The world doesn’t work like that. He should learn that sooner, rather than later. It’ll serve him well, like it did me. I would never have become Earl Phantomhive if I hadn’t.” Ciel stood up, turning away.

 

    Rena’s anger grew. “So you wish the same suffering upon him as happened to you?”

 

    “It would certainly put things into perspective.”

 

    “I cannot believe you.” Rena’s anger flared out of control, a burning inferno inside of her. “You would wish the death of his entire family, his loved ones, simply to prove your point. Truly, I think that fire took more from you than just your family. It took your humanity.” Rena stood up and strode over to the bookshelf, taking a deck of cards from it. She strode over to the window Ciel had returned to, and shoved the deck of cards at him. 

 

    “While we didn’t have many lessons today, I think this is a far better one. Soma is a human being like me, like the servants, like Sebastian.” Rena forced the last one out to cover her tracks. “Be less like Ciel the Earl, and be more like Ciel the human being. It would do you some good.” She turned and walked to the door.  Opening it, she paused. “Good night, Ciel.” There was no response, and she closed the door behind her.

 

    Outside the room, Rena took a deep breath, her anger still running high, and she allowed herself some un-ladylike stomps up the stairs. _Ciel can be the most frustrating little_ brat _sometimes_ , Rena thought. 

 

    However, a small smile began to force its way to her lips as she thought about his dumbstruck look. It broke through when she thought about the identical look he’d get when Soma brushed him off. “Serves the little monster right.” Rena muttered under her breath, glancing around quickly to make sure nobody had heard her. 

 

    She leaned against the wall and sighed, her anger beginning to dissipate. “Now, be kind to him. He was a sweet kid at some point.” Rena said softly, to nobody in particular. She reached out to open her door, only to sense something on the other side of the door. _Or someone_ , Rena’s brain supplied helpfully. 

 

    Rena hesitated. The feeling was both there and yet not there. _Ah, what the heck_. Rena tossed caution to the wind, and turned the knob, opening the door quickly so she couldn’t weasel her way out of it.

 

    “Now, dearie~ I’m not that terrifying, am I?” The Undertaker was sitting on her bed, grinning from ear to ear. “I felt you hesitate~”

 

     Rena leaned against the doorframe. “What else am I supposed to do in this house of horrors? Could have been Sebastian, one of the servants, or heck, it could have been another Reaper.”

 

    The Undertaker grinned. “Fair enough~ You can shut the door, m’dear.”

 

    Rena raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room, doing so as she did. She leaned back against the door. “So, to what do I owe this house call?”

 

    “I was lonely~ Nobody’s died recently, and all my guests are taken care of for the moment.”

 

    “Ah. So popping in uninvited sounded like a good idea?”

 

    “You’re not usually this sour, dearie.” The Undertaker dropped the scratchy facade.

 

     Rena moved over to the bed and flopped out face-down across it, muffling her words. “Ciel’s being a brat.” She felt her hair begin to release from the torturous style it had been in as familiar fingers removed pins and twists. 

 

     “More so than usual?”

 

    Rena raised her head and propped it up on her arms. “Not really. It’s just the way he’s treating Soma. Kid doesn’t deserve it. And Agni is so nice to everyone.”

 

    The Undertaker hummed as he worked through Rena’s hair and loosely braided it. “Those are the temporary additions to the household?”

 

   Rena nodded, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of the Undertaker doing her hair for nighttime. “Yeah. Agni is Soma’s butler. Soma’s a prince. I really never thought I’d be around this much nobility and royalty in my life.” A hum from the Undertaker, and Rena kept on, lulled into a talkative mood, but still on her guard. “I studied history fairly extensively. It was one of my favorite things. Kings and queens, emperors and empresses, knights, ladies, wars and celebrations. Nobody else in my family really understood except my brother. I’ve told you about my brother, right?” 

 

    A hummed response. Rena continued. “He brought me books from all over the world. That’s how I learned all the languages I speak. Had to to read some of the books.”

 

    The Undertaker hummed again. Rena opened one eye and looked at him. He was completely focused on braiding her hair. “Are you even listening?” She asked, amusement in her voice.

 

    “What gives you the impression that I’m doing otherwise?” A smile — an honest to goodness smile, not one of the slasher grins he usually had — rose to his lips.

 

    “You’re just humming almost every time I say something.”

 

    “That doesn’t mean I’m not listening.”

 

    Rena grinned. “The time I come from, it usually does mean just that.”

 

    “And when do you come from, Miss Rena?”

 

    Rena froze, and the Undertaker removed his hands from her hair. The air almost crackled with tension, and the silence weighed heavily for several seconds. Rena could feel her heart pounding as she realized her mistake. _Crap_. A few more seconds passed, and then Rena sighed, realizing that it would have had to come out at some point. She’d told Tanaka and Agni, and practically told Sebastian. Why not the Undertaker? 

 

_Maybe because Tanaka and Agni are 100% sane?_ Her brain interjected. Rena acknowledged this internally. Maybe little things would do for the moment. Besides the major bombshell she needed to drop now.

 

     “I’m from the twenty-first century. And please, don’t stop with the hair.” Rena tried to say as casually as possible, trying to force herself to relax. The tension in the air strained it a little, but the Undertaker was apparently gracious enough to let it go, as he resumed his work on her hair.

 

    “That does explain your speech and mannerisms when you think nobody is looking, or when you’re feeling comfortable.” The Undertaker mused.

 

    Rena raised an eyebrow. “What are you implying?”

 

    “Nothing, m’dear. You are simply less reserved in some ways than most women.”

 

     Rena shrugged, a difficult thing to do from her current position. “I’m fairly reserved by the standards I grew up under.”

 

    “Times do change.” Was the Undertaker’s only comment. A few seconds of silence passed, significantly less awkward than previously. “Are you truly only twenty-one?”

 

    Rena had to grin. “And apparently it’s okay to ask a lady her age in this era.” Rena teased, and the Undertaker smiled with a small shrug of his own as he finished her hair. Rena sat up and crossed her legs, no longer concerned about looking lady-like. “But to answer your question, no. I’m twenty-four now.”

 

   The Undertaker nodded thoughtfully, playing with the end of his braid. “That makes a good deal more sense. I thought you were older, I simply couldn’t tell how much. 

 

    Rena raised her eyebrow for the third — and she suspected not the last — time that evening. “And how did you know that?”

 

    The Undertaker shook his head. “I still don’t know enough about _you_ , dearie.”

 

     Rena shrugged again. “Frankly, most of what I’ve told you is the truth. Some details changed, but the core of it is true.”

 

     The Undertaker tilted his head. “And what details would those be?”

 

     Rena smirked. “I thought you told me to be careful. Why would I break that now?”

 

     The Undertaker frowned. “Careful, m’dear. The Phantomhive influence is beginning to show.”

 

     Rena’s smirk instantly disappeared from her face. “I’m sorry.”

 

     A hand reached out to stroke her hair. “It’s quite alright, dearie. It’s hard to hurt this old man’s feelings.”

 

     “I thought we agreed you’re not _that_ old?” Rena tried to tease, but failed to smile with it, ruining the attempt.

 

     The Undertaker chuckled slightly. “You don’t know how far off you are, m’dear.” He stood up, now towering over Rena, who had to look up to see his face, though his hand never left her hair.

 

     “I’d like to know.” Rena replied softly.

 

     “Perhaps someday I’ll trust you enough. I think that’s true for both of us, is it not?” The Undertaker bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, a warm, lingering sensation that Rena felt herself wishing would continue forever. However, the Undertaker straightened up all too soon and crossed to the window. “Visit me on Sunday like normal, m’dear. I’ll be waiting.” With that, he leapt out gracefully into the night.

 

     Rena sat still for several more moments, her heart caught in her throat — and she wasn’t quite sure whether the kiss or the leap had caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Common Sense Tip for the Day:**   
>  **Don’t fall in love with the insane one. Gah!**
> 
> _A/N: I will never completely abandon this. Promise. I’ve got about eight writing projects right now, but this is still one of my favorites._


End file.
